Friendship on Fire
by sg1princess8
Summary: AU/Human fic After years of silently pining for each other, Buzz and Jessie find themselves alone and finally ready to explore the other's feelings. Will they finally learn how much they mean to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't know if anyone will actually read this, but I thought I would post it none the less. I've been a ridiculous fan of BuzzxJessie since I saw Toy Story 2 and I finally just decided to feed my own fandom by writing about it. So if anyone is out there and decides to read this, I would love your feed back! There will be more to this story, I'm just not sure how much more. This is my first fic in a long time, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Now, without further adeu...**

* * *

Jessie threw down the last stack of hay and wiped her brow. She looked towards the sky and used the sun's placement in the sky to tell her what time of day it was; early afternoon. At some point today Buzz would arrive on the Pride Farm, where he always took his leave from Star Command. Jessie decided she should probably call it quits with her chores and get inside to clean up and make dinner before Buzz arrived. She made sure Bullseye had plenty of water and gave him a sugar cube with a giggle and headed towards the house.

As she walked, she took time to think about Buzz's arrival. She and Buzz had always had a sort of 'flirtationship' through the years, but nothing ever came of it. She often wondered why, but was too afraid to press the matter and lose his friendship if things went awry. But something was different this time. Her brother Woody was out of town for the first few days of Buzz's trip, so she planned on using the time to push a few boundaries, how far could she push Buzz before he either kissed her or told her that he only thought of her as a sister?

The skinny red head opened the door to the farm house and practically ran up the stairs with excitement at her plan. Step one, shower. No one was going to be turned on by the smell of her sweating in the barn all day. Turning on the shower, she cranked it all the way up to hot and preceded to take off all her clothes. She admired her face in the mirror as she waited for the shower to heat up. She was pretty, not as pretty as Woody's girlfriend Bo, but she had her moments. Her big green eyes and freckles often made her look younger than she actually was, which didn't always do her any favors in the dating department. Jessie eased into the shower as she thought about the conversation she had with Bo the other night, the one that put this whole plan into motion.

* * *

" _What was wrong with that guy?" Bo asked as Jessie watched another dejected suitor walk down the path._

" _I don't know, he jist wasn't the guy fer me." Jessie sighed. This had not been the first guy she had turned down after a nice evening out. She just wasn't getting the right vibes from anyone who had come to call._

 _Woody and Bo were sitting on the big porch of the Pride House when Jessie had walked up with the poor guy. They watched as he leaned in to try and kiss her, and as she quickly turned her head to offer her cheek. The couple let out a sigh of frustration as they watched another date end with no hope of another._

" _Anyone fer a cuppa coffee?" Woody asked, getting up. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to be around for the next part of the conversation, plus he could always use a good cup of Joe. Both girls took him up on the offer as he headed inside._

" _Don't ya think it's possible that your heart already belongs to another fella, and that's why ya keep turning down all these nice boys?" Bo hinted. She, along with almost anyone close to the Pride siblings, knew of the relationship that Buzz and Jessie had. Many of them were just waiting for one of the two of them to finally make a move._

" _What'da mean?" Jessie asked as she looked off over the field._

" _Ya know who I mean." Bo said pointedly_

" _Buzz?" Jessie asked, as realization crashed down on to her. She had never given much thought to him being the reason her dates never worked out, but now it all made a little more sense._

" _What about Buzz?" Woody interjected as he walked out with three cups of coffee._

" _We were jist talking about how he would be here in a few days and how nice it would be to see him again" Bo offered sweetly. Jessie sent her a look, thanking her for diverting the conversation. She didn't really want to discuss her feelings for Woody's best friend in front of him._

" _Yeah, it has been too long. I'm jist mad I have to go out of town before he gets here." Woody clearly had no idea what the girls had previously discussing, which Jessie was thankful for. She took a big sip of the hot drink in her hands and looked out over the land again, deep in thought. And she wouldn't stop that train of thought until late that night when she fell asleep._

* * *

Jessie made sure she got all the dirt off her, and even took the time to shave her legs. But with the water running, she missed the gentle knock on the front door.

Buzz had arrived earlier than expected and was excited to get to the Pride Farm to see his friends. He didn't know yet that Woody was not going to be there, so he expected a house full of people when he arrived. When no one answered, he tried the door knob. It was unlocked so he figured they must still be out in the field for the day. He let himself in and threw his bags on the ground as he headed to the kitchen to find a snack, not noticing the sound of running water from the second story of the house.

Jessie was finishing up and stepped out of the shower on to a nice plush rug. She enjoyed the soft feeling under her feet, as opposed to the hard feeling of her favorite red boots on her feet. She wrapped one towel around herself, and another around her hair before applying lotion to her legs.

Meanwhile, Buzz was coming up the stairs, bags in hand, as he headed to the room that was normally his while he was here. He was comfortable in the Pride House. It was almost like a second home to him. He never really went anywhere else when he was on leave, and didn't own a house of his own on Capital Planet, so this was as close to home as he got. He rounded the corner of the steps right as Jessie stepped out of the bathroom in just her towel, a gasp made her realize she wasn't alone. Buzz dropped the bags in his hands and his mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. Sure, he had seen her in a bathing suit. The four friends had spent plenty of summers by the lake as teens, but this was a different image altogether. What Buzz was not ready for was the wave of desire that smacked into him like a freight train. He knew that he had feelings for Jessie, and had very often wanted to express them, but seeing her here like this left him without the ability to talk, much less to think or turn around and give her some privacy.

"Howdy, Buzz." Jessie cooed. Something about Jessie's calm reaction made Buzz's breath catch in his throat. She had not planned on running into him like this. She had already picked out her tightest pair of jeans and a cute shirt that hugged her in all the right places and bared just enough of her stomach to be dangerous, but somehow, this worked out better. She felt vulnerable when she first realized she wasn't alone, but after seeing Buzz's reaction, she thought she might linger and see what this little number did.

"H-H-Hi Jess." He finally managed to stumble out. He finally closed his jaw and started to rub the back of his neck anxiously. None of his training at Star Command could have prepared him for this moment.

Jessie knew that she should excuse herself and go into her room across the hall. She shouldn't say anything else, but she liked the way this interaction was making her feel. She never got to feel pretty, or sexy even. She was a tomboy and liked to remain as such, but that didn't keep her from getting jealous whenever Bo or her other friends got looks from the boys in town. She was never the one they looked at, but now Buzz was looking at her as if he was trying to decide whether to run away or run at her. She made the decision for him as she took a step towards her room, but that didn't stop her from leaving him with something to think about.

"Put your things away Buzz, I'll be out in a moment ta keep ya company."

She closed the door to her room and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She had never been so forward in her life, and now there was no way of taking back her plan. On the other side of the door, Buzz took his first real breath since seeing her appear in the doorway. He grabbed his bags, threw them in his room and headed downstairs to try and gain some sort of understanding about what had just happened. Buzz decided he needed to figure out his next step. There was no denying the chemistry between them, but Buzz had always come to the same two conclusions; one, there was no way that beautiful woman he had just run into would have the same feelings for him, and two, if she did, her brother, his best friend would never allow it. But what he had just witnessed made him doubt everything. Could she possibly return his feelings, and if so, would he give a rats ass about how Woody felt about the situation?

The space ranger took another deep breath and tried to get his heart rate to slow, he was suddenly in uncharted territory. Sure, he had run into many beautiful women in his travels, but none of them caught his eye the way the cowgirl had. No matter how many women, princesses even, threw themselves at him after he had saved their lives, Buzz always politely turned them down, never fully sure why. Now he knew why, he had, and always will have feelings for Jessie, and it was finally time to talk to her about them. No more excuses, no more running away, no more stuttering... well, maybe no more stuttering. He turned on the coffee pot in front of him, and waited for Jessie to join him downstairs. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but he would figure it out as he went.

The hallway incident had only strengthened Jessie's resolve; there was no way a man looked at a half naked woman like that when he only thought of her as a sister, right? Jessie chuckled lightly and slipped on the outfit she had picked out, maybe now he would be even more susceptible to her trying to whoo him. The cowgirl brushed through her hair and was about to put it up in her usual braid when she quickly changed her mind and decided to leave it down. She put on her hat and her favorite boots and went downstairs to face Buzz.

When she got downstairs Buzz was sitting down at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee in hand. She took a quick whiff of the air and let the sweet aroma fill her senses, there were few things the cowgirl loved more than a good cuppa Joe. Walking over to the coffee pot, she surprised Buzz by speaking first "Well, I had planned on havin' supper made when ya got here, but ya arrived a lil earlier than expected." She turned around and smiled at him as she took the first sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I knocked and when no one answered I assumed you and Woody were out in the field. I guess I should have tried to communicate a little better." A blush rose over his face as he recalled what had just passed between them, he really needed to try and stop remembering it in so much detail.

"No sweat Space Ranger, I know it's hard for ya ta communicate on travel days. 'Sides, now you git ta help pick what's fer supper." She turned and walked towards the fridge and opened it to look in, making sure she bent at the waist and wiggled her butt a little as she scanned the contents in front of her. "What'er ya hungry fer?" She smirked to herself, he may not have picked up on the open ended double entendre, but she was proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Uh, s-should we wait for Woody to get home? H-he might have a preference." Buzz had not missed the way Jessie chose to look into the fridge, though he wasn't sure if she was purposefully trying to drive him wild or not. Either way it was working, he took a big gulp of his coffee to try and wet his pallet again. He could not take his eyes off the view in front of him and he felt like a teenager all over again. He should be able to control himself better than he currently was, and it was starting to get embarrassing, he just hoped Jessie hadn't noticed.

Jessie closed the fridge and turned back around to face him with a playful smirk on her face. "What, Woody didn't tell ya? He had ta go outta town on business fer a couple days. He tried ta make it so he didn't havta go while you were here, but that jist wasn't gonna happen. It's jist you n' me bud." Jessie stretched a little making her shirt ride up even more, thought Buzz's face made her wonder if she was laying it on a little too thick, too fast. Buzz felt the air rush out of his lungs like he had been kicked in the stomach. No Woody? This could either be very bad or very good. Sure, Woody often teased Buzz about his feelings for his sister, but he was also the one who kept Buzz level headed. Without Woody here, no one would be able to cover for Buzz's awkwardness, but no one would be there to judge any decisions he made about his feelings towards Jessie. Finally taking a deep breath, Buzz decided to play along. If Jessie could play games with him, he could play games with her, and they could decide together when the games were over and they were ready to face reality.

"Well, then why don't we go out to eat, my treat." Buzz stood up and took a step towards the door. Jessie hesitated slightly, she hadn't thought about going out in public, she wasn't sure if she could be so brave or forward when she wasn't in the comfort of her own home. But he had offered, and it sounded sweet, almost like a date, and how could she turn that down.

"Alrighty, I'll grab my keys! I know the perfect place." Jessie smiled as she walked past Buzz, making sure to wiggle her hips a little more than normal. She picked up her keys off the table next to the door and lead him outside to her truck. Turning the key in the ignition, the truck came to life, along with the radio, and she decided to let it play on their drive.

The 10 minute drive into town was quiet between the two of them, whether that was due to the radio playing in the background, or because each of them was planning their own next step, they would never know. Jessie pulled into a spot outside KB Diner and turned the engine off.

"Have ya met Barbra and Ken before?" Jessie honestly couldn't remember which of the townsfolk he had met while living here and which had moved in after he left.

Buzz paused for a second as he looked back on his memories. "I can't say that I have."

"Perfect, you are gonna love this place!" Jessie smiled as she hopped out of the truck and up to the diner. He chuckled at her enthusiasm as he trailed behind her.

The diner wasn't crowded, though there were several different patrons sitting around the place. Some were families, some were just passer-bys on their way through town. "Table fer two please Barbie." Jessie smiled at the pretty blonde at the front of the restaurant. Barbie took a good look at what Jessie was wearing and looked at the handsome figure that had walked in behind her as she grabbed them a couple menus. She wasn't sure who the gentleman was, but she knew Jessie was not very often seen out on dates, so she hoped it was a good sign. "Follow me." She said as she lead them to a quieter part of the diner, some how she managed to find a spot that was not as surrounded by people, she thought they might want it. "Here ya go kids, I'll be back in a minute to take your order." She smiled sweetly at each of them and winked at Jessie when Buzz couldn't see. Jessie blushed slightly and quickly opened the menu to hide her face. Before long, Barbie was back with drinks and she took their order, leaving them alone while they waited on their food. They filled the time with idle chit chat, like they were nothing but friends again, but each was eager to find the next chance to play with the other. Soon their food had arrived and they happily continued chatting while they ate. All the while a small plan was forming in Jessie's head. She had the upper hand since she knew the town better, and she was going to let that play to her benefit. As Buzz paid for their meal, not unnoticed by Barbie, who let another smirk slide onto her face, Jessie sidled herself up next to him and smiled playfully "Wanna head over ta Slink's for a couple drinks?"

"Sure." Buzz responded coolly as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"You kids have fun!" Barbie interjected as they walked out the door. Jessie turned around and winked back at Barbie before following Buzz through the door back outside.

"Come on!" Jessie slipped her hand into Buzz's as she pulled him across the street. She didn't realize how big Buzz's hands were before, and something about holding his hand just felt right. Buzz wasn't ready for the semi-intimate touch, and he was glad she didn't look at his face, because she would have seen the blush rush over his cheeks as he realized how much he enjoyed the touch as well. But as soon as they entered the doors to the saloon it was over, she dropped his hand and wandered towards the bar, earning a few looks as she went. Jessie may not have noticed the looks she was getting, but Buzz sure did, and while he knew she could take care of herself if push came to shove, he also felt an overwhelming need to protected her. His quickly followed behind her and rested his arm across her waist as she leaned against the bar. He could hear a few men groan in defeat at his actions, but what really struck him was Jessie's reaction. She smiled up at him with her big green eyes and slid closer into his chest as she tried to get the bartender's attention. He reveled at how natural it felt to be so close to her, and he realized how ridiculous it was that they hadn't followed through with their feelings sooner. It was then that he decided that tonight was the night. He was finally going to tell Jessie that he loved her, and he wasn't going to stop holding her again.

Jessie tried to stay distracted by getting Slinky's attention, but inside her heart was racing. She wasn't sure why Buzz had suddenly decided to get cozy with her, but she liked it. She hoped he hadn't noticed that her breath had quickened, and she was relieved when the tall, brown haired bartender walked their way. "Why Buzz Lightyear, it's good to see you 'round these parts again!" Slinky chuckled as he walked towards them, aware of how close the two friends were standing.

"It's good to be back for a while Slink, I always enjoy taking my leave back down here with friends." Buzz offered quickly, though Slink guessed his use of 'friends' was a little looser than he cared to admit.

"Well, enjoy it, you don't want to miss these moments when they are gone." The older gentleman lamented, it was like everyone knew they belonged together except for the two of them. "What can I get you two?" He quickly added, turning the mood back around. They ordered their drinks and took a seat at the bar where they were standing.

Soon, they were both on their second drinks and there was a lot more laughing coming from the couple. Buzz didn't miss that Jessie took every chance she could get to touch him, whether is was resting her hand on his knee to support herself while she laughed, or reaching out to grab his arm in excitement of a new story. Every time she touched him, his skin felt alive, like she was awakening something inside him that had never been awoken before. Like he had never been touched before and each time was a new sensation of excitement and nerves. Jessie wasn't really trying anymore, it was just coming naturally. Being flirty with Buzz was as easy as breathing, and she wondered to herself if loving him would be the same way. They had always worked well together, and she was hoping that the ease of being friends would make being more than friends even easier. She just wasn't sure how to get over that last hurdle.

Jessie was ripped from her thought process when one of the other men in the bar walked over to her and Buzz. She didn't know he had been watching them since they came in, and after assuming they weren't together, he decided to show the pretty boy how you actually picked up a woman. Buzz quickly recognized him as one of them men eyeballing Jessie as they walked in, but tried not to jump to conclusions before the man spoke. "Sorry ta interrupt, but I was wonderin' if the lady would honor me with a dance." The man offered out his hand, clearly not actually sorry.

The cowgirl looked him up and down, offended that he had interrupted her good time with Buzz, and annoyed that he was oblivious to the fact that they were clearly here together. "No thank you, I'm not much in the mood for dancin'." She tried to be polite, but she didn't really want to.

"Aww come on, one dance wouldn't hurt." He smirked taking a step closer to her and really admiring the outfit she was wearing.

"I believe the lady said no." Buzz stood up, placing himself slightly between Jessie and the man. While he didn't stand much taller, he was clearly a lot stronger than the man in question, and the new comer realized that and finally gave up his pursuit.

"Eh, suit yourself." He grumbled as he finally walked away. Jessie placed her hand on Buzz's arm, and he finally realized how tense and ready for a fight he was.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. "Ya know I coulda taken care of myself." She added playfully as she slid her hand down his arm into his hand.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't like the way that guy was looking at you." Buzz softened, finally turning to look at her. Jessie recognized that she had two option, she could press Buzz about what he meant, because she honestly wasn't sure, or she could use this as an excuse to take them to a more private setting.

"Well, why don't we get outta here then, and you won't have to worry about other guys lookin at me." Jessie didn't fully realize the words she said until they were out of her mouth. Not only were they very forward, but they insinuated more than she meant them to. She stood up and slipped a bill onto the bar for their drinks and pulled Buzz out the door, all while offering him a sweet smile.

The car ride home was quiet again, but this time for different reasons. Buzz was torn between being mad at himself for not letting Jessie stand up for herself and mad at the man at the bar for interrupting their good time and triggering Buzz's need to protect Jessie.

Jessie on the other hand was quite happy with the way the evening had gone. Yes, she would have rather gone without the little intrusion, but when she looked at the bigger picture she was sure she was ready to push Buzz a little further and was confident that she wouldn't be pushing him too far. They arrived back at the farm and Jessie turned off the truck and turned to look at Buzz for the first time. She didn't like what she saw, gone was the happy go lucky guy that she had been with all night, and in his place was a more pensive and distant Buzz. "Hey, forget about that guy at the bar. We were havin' such a good time before, don't let him ruin that." He looked into her eyes and they were both pleading and playful, and he knew he had to snap out of his bad mood. Here was this beautiful woman in front of him, one who had forgiven him for his actions, and he needed to let it go and focus on her. She was right, they were having a great time, and if Buzz had his way, that wouldn't end any time soon.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He smiled and relaxed as he opened the door next to him. Jessie slid out her side and linked her arm through Buzz's as they walked up to the house, now that the mood was lighter again, they were both realizing how much alcohol was still left in their systems. Jessie opened the door and went to the kitchen to make them another couple of drinks. They had sobered up far to fast at the bar and she wanted to change that. As she reached up into the cabinet her shirt rose again, revealing more of her back to Buzz, and he found himself wanting to reach over and take her shirt off the rest of the way. His mouth went dry again and he felt the blood leave his brain and head for other parts of his body. He was thankful that he had worn one of his tighter pair of jeans and she wouldn't be able to fully tell the effect she was having on him. He leaned against the doorway and admired her as she made them drinks, finally getting a chance to take in her small frame and smooth skin. He was definitely distracted by how much he want to touch her again, and remembered how soft her skin had felt under his hands before. He was snapped out of his thoughts as she turned towards him and offered him up his drink. She didn't notice how much his eyes had gone dark with desire as she took the first big sip of her drink. He watched her walk past and breathed out a sigh of relief, he needed to get control of himself.

"Well, what'dya wanna do now? We could watch a movie or I'm sure we have some cards 'round here somewhere." She bent down again to put her drink on the coffee table and he knew that she was playing with him this time. She had the upper hand most of the night, and Buzz decided it was his turn to be the playful one.

"How about cards." He stated, taking a long sip of his drink, getting as much liquid courage as he could for his next comment.

"Alright, what do ya wanna play?" She asked as she opened a few drawers, trying to find the cards.

"How about poker." he stated calmly, taking a breath before adding "Strip poker." Jessie found the card and turned to face him. She found him smirking and eagerly awaiting her reply.

"You're on Space Ranger" she smirked as she got comfortable on the floor, taking off her hat, and started shuffling the cards. Buzz joined her, not really sure what he had gotten himself into.

It was Buzz that lost the first round of poker, he hadn't intended to lose, but she was better at poker than he remembered.

"Alright mister, pay up!" Jessie giggled, more excited than she should be. Buzz took off his shirt and when the fabric slip past his eyes, he was please with the what he saw in front of him. Jessie was clearly enjoying the sight of Buzz without his shirt on, and it didn't help that he was muscled and toned from all his years as a ranger. She blinked several times and took a sip of her drink, thankful for the cool relief of the iced beverage, forgetting the fact that the alcohol probably wouldn't help her stay level headed.

"Next time I won't go so easy on ya." Buzz smirked as he caught Jessie's eyes with his. He didn't miss the hint of desire in her eyes and leaned back with his hands on the floor behind him, giving her a better view of his body as she shuffled and dealt again.

With Jessie distracted, Buzz easily won the next round and it was Jessie's turn to take an article of clothing off. Buzz suddenly wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He knew once they got to a certain point, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her, and he honestly wasn't sure what that point was. He had way too many new emotions surfacing tonight for him to be sure of himself. Jessie's nerves felt electrified as she reach for the hem of her shirt, but as she discarded the garment over her head, she was slightly disappointed. Buzz was not looking at her, but rather had the cards in his hand was was getting ready to shuffle them. She pouted slightly, and decided that just wouldn't do. "What's 'atter Buzz, afraid to claim your winnin's?" She said a lot more seductively than she meant to. But Buzz still didn't look up.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound oblivious, but not doing a very good job.

"Look at me Buzz." she smirked and waited for him to obey. At first he didn't want to, he knew once he looked up they were past the point of being friends, at least for him. Once he looked up he would be a man, in love with the woman in front of him, and while he was a gentleman, he was a man all the same. Giving into his fears he slowly looked up and admired her topless form. She was wearing a light pink bra with lace around the edges, and it went perfectly with her cream colored skin. He resisted the urge to reach out a caress her, but he knew he would only be able to restrain himself so long. Jessie was rather disappointed that he didn't act on instinct, but she didn't let it show. She knew just what she was doing to him, and she knew no matter who won the next round, things would get interesting. "Ready for round three?" She gave him a sexy smirk and even winked at him which in turn made him a jumbled mess.

He dealt the cards but was silent during the game, not trusting his voice to work properly. He found himself lucky by winning that hand, he didn't really want to reveal what his jeans had been constricting, but he realized that Jessie would be taking hers off. "Jessie wait." She hadn't been looking at him when he spoke and she was slightly disappointed that he had stopped her, not sure what his reasons were. She stood looking down at him waiting for him to offer an explanation. He stood up as well, trying to buy himself time, because he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He took a hard look at the woman in front of him and realized that he wasn't worried any more about losing her friendship in lieu of something more. He reached one hand out to her hip and closed the gap between them as his lip came down upon her. She couldn't say she was surprised by his actions, but it did take her a moment to finally catch up and relax into his touch and return the kiss. When she did, he let go of any restraint he had and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

His free hand rested upon her cheek, and gently pulled her closer to him as her hands snaked their way around his neck. Neither of them noticed they were moving, but they suddenly realized that Jessie's back was against the wall, and they pulled away from each other. "I-I don't know what came over me." He let out between breaths, his forehead was against hers, and he was not pulling away, but he was giving her one last chance to stop what was happening between them before it went farther than they had intended.

"Just go with it Buzz" Her voice came out husky with desire, and he knew there was no turning back now. Their lips meet again and the desire they had both been holding inside all night finally came rushing to the surface. She was the first to lick his lips, asking for permission to enter, and he gladly let her in. It turned into a dance, a battle, both wanting more from the other yet only able to get so much. Buzz's hands slipped over her butt and he groaned as he could feel just how tight her pants really were. He intended to lift her up, but was disappointed as she pulled away instead. The loss of her touch left him cold but as he turned to asked what had happened, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind them, even though she knew there would be no interruptions, and it was her turn to push him against her door. She reveled at the feeling of his firm chest under her hands and she pressed herself to him and began to kiss him once more. They didn't stay against the door long, as he rested his hands on her hips and began to move them towards her bed. She was surprised at his strength as he lifted her up onto the bed and proceeded to follow behind her. They were both gasping for air as they realized what position they found themselves in. Jessie nestled into her pillow but Buzz looked like he might back away. Was he really about to make love to this beautiful woman before him? The one that he always though was far beyond his reach? Before he could second guess himself any further, Jessie wrapped one leg around his hips and pulled him towards her. She was going to kiss him again, when his head moved away and she suddenly felt his lips against her neck and her eyes fluttered shut. Little noises escaped her lips as his tongue began to work miracles on her skin. She let herself slip into bliss until she realized he was moving again, and it wasn't towards her lips. Jessie opened her eyes and looked down to follow Buzz's movements, he was kissing his way down her body, pausing at each of her breast to give them a tender kiss and continued until he reached the top of her pants. He looked up at her momentarily before smiling and opening her pants and pulling them down her legs before discarding them across the room. He was more than pleased to see that she was wearing a lace thong that matched her bra, and it was then that he realized this had been her plan all along.

"You-you were planning this, weren't you?" He asked, almost in disbelief and he kneeled above her. He had a smirk on his face but he was a little nervous for her answer, noticing what he had just accused her of.

She got up to join him on her knees and rested her hands on his chest. "I wouldn't say I planned it as much as I just hoped the night would end this way." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled sweetly. He chuckled deeply and shook his head as his lips met hers again, she flipped them around and he found himself suddenly lying on the bed with her on top of him. His hands found their way behind her back and skillfully popped off her bra before settling against her waist. He moaned against her mouth has he felt the pressure of her against his bulge for the first time and it was then that he noticed then just how constricting his jeans were becoming. Almost as if reading his mind, Jessie began to copy his moves and leave a trail of kisses down his stomach until her hands reached the button of his pants. Carefully, and almost agonizingly slow, she opened his zipper and released the pressure that had been containing him before now. Taking the waistband of his pants and his boxers, she lifted them both over his package before also discarding them across the room. His member was now erect in front of her and her eyes were wide with desire and surprise. Though she hadn't given much thought to how big he would be, he was much bigger than the constricting jeans were letting on. He shyly smiled at her, seeing that she was taking him all in for the first time. This wasn't really the best time for his shyness to come back, and she returned to her place on top of him to prove it.

As their lips met once more in a fury of passion, they began to grind against each other, both becoming frustrated at the thin piece of fabric that separated them. In an act that rather surprised the both of them, Buzz reached down, ripped the offensive garment in two and threw it across the room. Jessie wasn't sure whether to be mad or even more turned on, but she decided it was much easier to go with the latter. He slid his hands over her freshly naked butt and let one hand slide a little lower, feeling just how ready for him she was. He wasn't ready for the moan that escaped her lips. It was raw, full of emotion and sent and even deeper wave of desire through his body. He needed her, more than anything else, and he loved her more than anyone in the universe, and he was about to prove it. He lifted her up until the tip of his penis met the opening of vagina and without any warning he slowly slipped himself inside of her. They both let out groans once he was fully inside her. He looked up at her, placed his hand on her cheek and smiled before slowly smirking at her. "Ride me cowgirl." He said before placing both hands on her waist. She gave him a sexy smirk right back as she started to slide herself up and down his shaft. They both threw their heads back in bliss as they continued to move together. Gaining some composure, Buzz lifted himself up on one arm and grabbed her breast in the other hand and began to suck on her nipple. He stayed there for a minute before switching to the other, enjoying the little noises escaping her lips. He decided he wanted to hear her make more of those noises and he returned one hand to her hip and the other behind her neck and he smoothly turned them over. She gasp at their sudden change but took advantage of their change to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down to her. Their lips met and their hips thrust together as they moved together into ecstasy. He lifted up both her legs behind him, changing the angle he was entering her and soon they were both falling over the edge. She came first, and he felt her tighten around him as she moaned out his name. That was all he needed and suddenly he was releasing his juices inside of her before collapsing off to her side in exhaustion. Catching his breath, he turned over onto his back and smiled at her, she slid closer to his, resting her head on his chest and intertwining her legs with his. They were both happier than they had ever been, and as they pulled the covers up over them, they blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autors Note: So I'm happy to see there are a few people out there reading this little story of mine. It has become a lot bigger than I initially intended. This chapter is definitely 'M' again. I would love to hear what everyone is thinking of the story, I may even end up asking for a little input with the story as it goes on. No matter what, I hope everyone is enjoying it!**

* * *

Buzz woke up the next morning, more relaxed than he had ever been. The memories of last night flooded into his mind, and he knew today was going to be a good day. But when he opening his eyes, he noticed something was missing; or someone rather. He was alone in the bed, and there was no note or sign of where she might have gone. It was then that Buzz started to worry, what if she regretted last night and left the room in a panic when she had woken up? He tried to calm down, she could just be out doing chores, though it seems like an odd thing to do after what had happened the night before. He went over to his room and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and some sweat pants and headed downstairs to find Jessie.

His worries melted away when he found her, and he realized how unfounded his little moment of panic had been. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and admired what he saw. There she was, dancing around making breakfast wearing what he presumed was nothing but his discarded shirt from last night. Part of him didn't want to ruin the moment by announcing his presence. She was even more lovely in the daylight, he watched the streaks of sun bounce of her bare legs and he realized how lucky he was. This beautiful temptress in front of him must return his feelings in some way or another. Jessie was not the type to sleep with just anyone, and he knew she had put some thought into sleeping with him. Before he could stop it, the thought made him chuckle, and she was suddenly aware he was there.

"G'mornin' sleepy head!" She announced happily. She put the bowl of eggs that she had been making down on the counter and bounded over to him. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Yep, there were definitely no regrets by either party. But as soon as it started, it was over, and she went back to making them breakfast. Buzz tried not to be sad, he knew this was a sign that there were plenty more kisses to come.

"There is medicine in the cabinet if ya need any." She chuckled. As Buzz started to relax into the morning, he realized he did have a slight headache from last night and decided to take some just in case.

"You know me so well." He chuckled again. She turned and smiled one of her winning smiles and him as he swallowed the pill and got himself some water.

"Well, I sure hope so" she smirk. It was all Buzz could to to laugh nervously. Jessie was more than happy about what had transpired between the two of them the night before, though she hoped they could talk about what this meant without too much awkwardness. She knew, without a doubt in her body, that Buzz was the guy of her dreams, and last night just sealed the deal for her. Had she really meant for it to end the way that it did? Not really, but clearly she thought about the possibility of it ending that way. All she knew is that she loved Buzz, and she was going to make sure he knew that by the end of the day today.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jessie scraped the finished eggs from the pan onto two plates, already home to the waffles she had previously made, and she carried her own plate over to the table. Buzz grabbed the other plate and joined her, already settling into the feel of home life with her.

They ate quieter than expected, though they were both hungrier than they had expected. It wasn't long before they were both scrapping the last bites off their plates.

"Thanks Jess, I've missed your home cooked breakfast." He picked up both their plates and went to put them in the sink.

"That can't be the only thing ya missed." He turned around to see her raising an eyebrow at him, with a smile across her pretty lips.

He started towards her slowly as he began. "Well, I missed Woody, and Bo, and home cooked meals, and Bullseye, and not having to wear my space suit all the time..." He was right in front of her now as his face turned from playful to serious. "And I missed you Jess, I missed you a lot." He bent down to kiss her, one hand resting on her cheek and his thumb softly moving against her skin. The kiss was tame, but full of emotion as his lips attempted to show her what his brain was having trouble saying. He didn't miss that she was kissing him right back, with the same passion that he was giving her. He pulled away slightly and smiled at her, he was doing that often lately and he liked this much less serious side to himself.

"Ya had me worried there for a minute ranger." She giggled. "Shoot, speaking of Bullseye..." She trailed off as she jumped up from there embrace. "That poor critter is probably hungry too! Wanna come with me to feed him?" She was already part way up the stairs as she spoke, too full of energy for most of the world to keep up with.

"How could I not! I haven't had a chance to say hi to that silly horse yet." They separated into their respective rooms to get dressed, Jessie giggling at the sight of clothes thrown all around her room from their night of passion. Buzz met her back downstairs, looking more like a cowboy than a space ranger in his jeans and button down shirt. She picked up her hat from the living room and took hold of his hand as they walked out to the barn. Being together was so easy for them, though in the back of both their minds they knew they wanted to talk about it more.

"Look who I brought to say howdy Bullseye!" She called out to the horse as they walked into the barn. The horse whinnied with excitement as he saw the two walk in, it didn't escape his notice that they were holding hands. Even the brown gelding knew of his owners feeling for the man in question, and it was all too pleased to see there must have been some sort of progress. "Sorry I didn't git out here ta feed ya earlier, I was a little distracted" she admitted, breaking contact with Buzz and walking over to get the critter some food. Buzz walked over to Bullseye and started to pet the horses neck "That was kinda my fault" he whispered so only the horse could hear. Bullseye blew a raspberry and nodded his head up and down, as if laughing as the inside joke.

Jessie dumped a big pile of hay in front of Bullseye and their other horse Buttercup and they were quick to start eating the food presented to them. She checked to make sure they had some water and pet Bullseye on his shoulders while he was eating. "That should keep him happy for a while." She grabbed Buzz's hand and tugged him back out of the barn. As they wandered towards the house, Buzz decided this would be as good a time as any to finally talk to Jessie about everything that had transpired. Once they neared the house, he pulled her towards the porch swing and sat down, patting the seat next to him in hopes that she would join him. She softly smiled and joined him, and his slipped his arm around her shoulder as they started to lightly rock.

Neither of them said anything right away, but Jessie could tell Buzz was deep in thought without looking at him. They both looked out over the land, giving them a sense of peace while their nerves started to build about the impending conversation. They both knew it was silly to be nervous, but that didn't stop the butterflies in their stomachs from acting up.

"Buzz..."

"Jessie.." They both started at the same time. They both laughed nervously, looking at each other for the first time.

"You go ahead." Jessie encouraged gently. She looked back over the field and waited for him to begin.

"Jess I wanted to talk to you about last night" he began. When she didn't add anything, he continued again. "I want you to know that, to me, last night wasn't an accident. It's actually something I've been thinking about for a long time." This earned him a smirk from the cowgirl in his arms. "Okay, not like that," he chuckled "but I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you, and last night it just happened in not so many words." He smiled nervously, the butterflies in his stomach continuing to flutter even more as he got closer to the heart of his confession. "Jess, for a long time now, I've known how special you are to me, and I've been a fool not to tell you. But last night I stopped being able to think straight, watching you try your darnedest to keep me from forming a coherent sentience." This earned him a giggle from the red head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm in love you Jessie, and I hope that last night I didn't make a fool of myself and that you..."

"I love you too Buzz" She cut him off, unable to contain herself and wanting to save him from his own ramblings. They were both wearing the biggest smiles of the morning as they leaned in to seal the confession with a tender kiss. Jessie sighed contently and leaned her head on Buzz's shoulder as they parted.

"Jessie, I know this is kinda silly, all things considering, but will you be my girlfriend?" He didn't know why he felt so shy asking, she had just told him that she loved him, the question could probably go without being asked. He just wanted them to be on the same page before friends started asking.

"I would love ta be, ya silly space ranger." She reached her hand up and held onto his hand of the arm that was around her. There they sat peacefully, enjoying each others company and the beautiful landscape before them. They were both too wrapped up in the serenity of the moment to notice the car pulling up the drive, only to be pulled out by the sound of a car door closing. Neither was sure if they should adjust themselves to a more appropriate position or continue the cuddling for whoever was approaching. Jessie looked over and noticed it was Bo, and jumped up to greet her friend, leaving Buzz smiling behind her.

"Bo, what're you doin' here?" She asked both excited and nervously. Hopefully no one from town had sent her to check on them.

"Well, I kept waiting for a call sayin' Buzz had arrived but none came! I decided I need ta come check with my own eyes." She laughed lightly. The position the couple had been in as she had pulled up had not escaped her noticed, she would definitely have to press for details.

"Yeah, I made it." Buzz finally joined them. "Jessie and I just got distracted catching up and didn't watch the time. We thought it would probably be too late to call." It wasn't really a lie, though his comment reminded Jessie what state the living room was in.

"Uh, why don't I git us some sweet tea while you two catch up." Jessie smiled and ran inside before anyone could object. The remaining characters could only laugh at her energy before turning around to offer each other a big hug.

Inside, Jessie hurried into the living room and gathered up the cards, placing them in a stack so they didn't look like they had been left mid-game. She grabbed her discarded shirt and tossed it in the washing machine near the kitchen before grabbing the drinks and putting them in the kitchen. Grabbing three cups from the cabinet and the pitcher of tea from the refrigerator, she placed everything on a tray before taking it back outside with her. She was relieved to hear that Bo and Buzz were in the middle of discussing how his travel had been, rather than anything about the two being alone all night.

"Who's thirsty?" She giggled, placing the tray on the table next to the swing and started to pour them all a glass.

"Mmm, just what I needed" Bo took her glass from Jessie as she sat down on the steps in front of them. Buzz took his glass and returned to his previous spot on the swing. Jessie hesitated about where she should get comfortable. Buzz and her had just decided to make things official, they hadn't decided when and if they were going to share that information with anyone, though she was sure they eventually would. She eventually sat down on the porch swing, but left a little more room between her and Buzz than she previously had.

"So what did you two do last night?" Bo hid her smirk by taking a drink of her sweet tea, she wasn't going to let them off easy. Buzz nearly choked on the sip he was taking and was thankful that Jessie had a smoother recovery than he did.

"We went over ta eat at Barbie n' Ken's new place n' then headed over to Slinky's to get a drink. Nothin' too excitin'" Jessie said coolly, impressed with her own ability to cover their tracks.

"And then ya just came home and went ta bed? Wow, you two know how ta throw a real party" Bo teased, knowing there was still something she wasn't being told.

"We played a little cards, but I was a little worn out from traveling all morning." Buzz retorted, still not a lie. Jessie could tell that Bo was digging for something. Had Bo seen them before she jumped up or was this still related to the conversation they had a few days earlier?

Bo was silent for a minute and looked out over the tall grass. Jessie and Buzz snuck a quick look at each other, trying to see if the other person was ready to share their new relationship. They didn't get a chance to decide before Bo spoke again. "Huh, none of that seems to add up ta that cute little pose the two of ya were in when I pulled up. That was awful cuddly for two friends." The pretty blonde didn't hide her knowing smirk this time. Buzz and Jessie both laughed nervously; yep, they had been caught red handed.

"We may have both realized that we had wasted enough time not letting the other know how we felt." It was Buzz's turn to be proud of his honest, but not too honest remark.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Bo folded her arms over her chest and smiled at the new couple.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Jessie giggled as she relaxed and cuddled herself up to Buzz once more. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder again, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to tell Woody! You have to make sure I'm there when you tell him!" The smiled dropped from both their faces, they hadn't thought about Woody yet.

"Y-you don't think he'll be mad?" Jessie took a nervous sip of her tea.

"Mad? Are you kiddin'? Apparently the one thing you two have been more blind to, besides each others feelin's, is the fact that Woody has been your number one cheerleader! He will be thrilled!" Bo couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her lips, like her own private joke. "Woody has probably been waiting fer you two to admit your feelin's since before you were sure you had 'em. It's taken everything he has to not just do the job for ya." The blonde shook her head, remembering several different times that she had to talk the cowboy down from some foolish plan he was sure would make the two admit their feelings. This made the pair feel better, but they still wouldn't be sure until they heard it from Woody. Luckily they still had some time before he came home.

"Well, why don't you come over fer supper tomorra night when Woody gits home? I'm sure he will be happy ta see you after his travels, and I'm sure we won't be able ta keep it from him very long" Jessie admitted. "He should be home 'round 5 if ya wanna come over before then." Putting a timeline on it made everything feel more real. Once Woody knew, then they could relax and be happy.

"Sounds perfect." Bo finished her tea and stood up. "Well, I have business in town to attend to, I wasn't plannin' on stayin' long. I'm glad ta see you've arrived safely Buzz, and I _know_ you are in good company. I'll see you two tomorra night!" She practically skipped to her car in excitement. "Thanks for the tea!" She added before hopping in her car and driving away. Buzz could have swore she picked up some of that energy from Jessie, but then again, it was hard not to when the cowgirl always seemed so happy.

"You really think Woody will be happy for us?" Buzz asked, not really looking at Jessie.

"I don't see why not. If what Bo says it true we will probably be more in trouble for takin' so long." Jessie giggled, before noticing that the space ranger was distracted. "What's wrong Buzzykins?" She tried on the pet name for the first time. It earned her a smirk and raised eyebrow from the man beside her, but she was happy it snapped him out of his funk.

"I guess it's just been one of the reasons I've held back. I always thought your brother would be mad at me. No one should be good enough for his little sister." He ended with a joke, tickling her a little.

"Well, he don't git a say in who is good for me and who ain't, so it don't really matter, now does it?" She kissed his nose and stood up. "I could use a shower after last night, care to join me?" She hadn't really thought the question through, she just knew she wanted to wash off a bit and didn't want to be away from him. Buzz found his mouth going dry again. Was she always going to have this effect on him? He finished off his sweet tea and stood up to join her. "I think maybe I'll play some solitaire instead." He said completely straight faced. She was almost disappointed before she saw him crack slightly, and she decided to play into his little charade.

"Alright, suit yourself." She said walking into the house. "I'll just have ta use the brush ta wash my back." She continued towards the stairs and didn't stop for a response. She knew she had him hooked, but just to put the icing on the cake, she took her shirt off right there in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat, he would never get used to how beautiful she was, but now she was one step ahead of him in their little game and he had to think fast. "Yeah right!" He gruffed and bound up the stairs behind her, surprising her by picking her up bridal style before she even knew he was behind her. She threw her head back and laughed and he was sure he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

Buzz set her down at the top of the stairs, but restrained himself from kissing her. As much as he hated to admit it, he could use a shower too, and he wouldn't stop kissing her if he started now. She shook her head with a light giggle and lead him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as she turned on the water to heat up. It was then that they both realized they were nervous again. Last night, they were swept up in the heat of passion and years of holding their feelings back. This would be the second time they saw each other completely exposed, but their was no raw emotion leading the way. Sure, they were both pretty sure it would end that way, but that didn't stop them from feeling a little bit like unsure teenagers. Neither was aware that the other person was feeling the same way, so they both tried to act as normal as possible. Jessie, true to her nature, decided it was best to make a competition of it. "Race ya in." She giggled before kicking of her boots and slipping her pants off. Before Buzz knew what was happening, she was way ahead of him.

"No fair!" He grabbed for the hem of his shirt. "You got a head start!" He was doing the best he could, but he knew there was no hope of beating her. It was close, but she was jumping in the shower as he was kicking off his boxers. He jumped in behind her, slightly out of breath, and more than ready to punish her for cheating. But he stopped as he took her in, she had already started to dampen her hair and he had to take a few deep breaths. He really was going to feel like a teenager if he couldn't keep it down for more than five seconds after seeing her naked. He preoccupied himself by grabbing the soap and starting to lather it up around him. When Jessie opened her eyes, she noticed Buzz wasn't looking at her, which was good because the sight of him covered in soap was certainly getting her excited. She was glad she was able to hid it easier than him, and decided to reach for the shampoo to keep herself from reaching out to help him. She rinsed her hair and traded spots so that Buzz could wash his hair, and she picked up the soap he had been using. Jessie idly lathered the soap on her skin as she waited for Buzz to finish.

"You wash my back, I'll wash yours?" she offered him the soap and turned her back to him expectantly. Buzz lathered the soap in his hands before setting the bar down and placing his hands on her back. He was happy that she was turned away from him, because feeling her soapy skin under his hands had been his breaking point. When she turned around, there would be no hiding his arousal. His hands traveled over her back, generously spreading the soap, but he didn't stop himself with her back. For his own little pleasure, though he was sure to hers as well, he slid his hands over her butt and squeezed ever to lightly. He heard her giggle from in front of him and he knew she couldn't be too mad.

"My turn." His voice was huskier than he expected, but if she noticed, she didn't let it show. He picked up the soap as she turned around and handed it to her, giving her just enough time to catch his arousal out of the corner of her eye before he turned around. She smirked and started her work on his back, appreciating his toned muscles and noticing all the battle scars he had, some little and some not so little. None of them looked fresh, which gave her some peace, she didn't like the idea of him being hurt. She shook the thought out of her head and returned to admiring him instead of worrying about him. She took the opportunity to lather his butt as well. Hey, if he could do it, so could she, but she didn't stop there. The mischievous cowgirl slipped her hands around his front and took his girth in her hands, earning her a groan from her companion. She pressed herself up against him, giving her arms more room to move, and began to stroke him gently. This was new for her, she had never done this sort of thing before, not even close, so she wasn't sure what he would like or dislike; so she decided to keep it simple, moving her hands back and forth and squeezing lightly every once in awhile.

This was also a new experience for Buzz, the only hands that had ever been around his shaft were his own, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It got lonely up in the void of space, especially when the only woman you've ever wanted to be intimate with was back on earth, unaware of your feelings. But now she was aware, and though he wouldn't admit there had been times he imagined her hands instead of his own, that didn't live up to the sensation of the real thing. He was having a hard time keeping his knees from buckling and he didn't have any hope in holding in the pathetic breathy moans that escaped with every move she made. Jessie liked the moans, not only were they turning her on even more, but they let her knew that she was doing something right. Buzz put one hand up on the shower to support himself and with the other he reached out to stop her. As much as he didn't want her to stop, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer in her hands, and that just wouldn't do.

As her grip released he turned himself around to face her and quickly claimed her mouth with his own, his hand finding themselves on her slim hips. He turned them slightly so he could press her against the shower wall and one hand slipped between her legs, using one finger to stroke her warmth. With this new sensation, Jessie was barely able to kiss Buzz back. A wave of desire pulled her closer to the deep end as a long moan was swallowed by his mouth. Jessie lifted one leg up and placed it on the mounted soap dish, giving him better access to her center. As much as Buzz wanted to take the time to pleasure her with his hands, he knew their would be a better time and place for that. He removed his hand, much to her disappointment and and gave her one more long, deep kiss before placing his shaft at her entrance. Finally gaining a little composure, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing she would probably need a way to brace herself from falling over.

Buzz slipped inside her and let out a groan filled with desire as he was fully sheathed. Jessie's eyes fluttered shut as she once again felt the full and unimaginable pleasure. He began to pump into her at an even but slow pace, letting her adjust to his size. But every time he was fully inside her, she let out this small squeak that made it really hard for him to be a gentleman. His lips began an assault on her shoulder in an attempt for him to draw his attentions elsewhere, but it wasn't really working. He slowly picked up his pace but the noises she was making didn't disappear. When one of her moans turned into his name, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Fuck it." he muttered against her skin as he grabbed the leg that had been supporting her against the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He braced his other hand against the wall and increased the speed he was entering her until she was sliding up and down the shower wall. Jessie could do little more than hang on, both because of the position he had them in and because the pleasure she was feeling left her with little ability to move her muscles. She had never seen this side of Buzz before, rough and uncensored. She was so used to him being proper and clean cut, never one to use a swear word or let his emotions take full control. She liked this side of him a lot more than she should, and she attempted to make a mental note to get him to be this way with her again. Before she knew it, she was seeing stars as her climax hit her hard, and she was glad Woody wasn't home because the moan she let out was far from quiet. Buzz had been holding himself back, wanting to get her to her release. It didn't take long for him to be ready once he had picked up the pace, the speed and the sounds of the bodies sliding together driving him wild. Once he felt her tighten around him, he gave up on holding back and with one more swift thrust he released himself inside her, feeling the earth shatter around him. Buzz had to used both arms to brace himself against the shower wall, in fear of falling over or slipping, as he pulled himself out from inside her. Jessie took the chance to put both her feet back on the ground, happy to be leaning against the wall as she felt her legs wobble.

Jessie looked up at her lover and gave him a spent smile. "Damn Buzz, where have you been hiding that at?" Her eyes pupils were still wide with desire, and if she hadn't been so spent, she easily could have gone for round two. This side of Buzz was hot and left her wanting to do nothing but roll around in the hay with him all day.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda got a little out of control." They were both slowly becoming aware that the shower around them had turned cold. He shifted awkwardly, finally having a little more control of his body parts, giving her some space as he let the cool water rinse off his body.

"No way mister, you aren't takin' that back!" She laughed and poked at his chest. "No apologizin' for damn near blowin' my mind!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him one of her infamous smirks.

"Really?" Buzz found himself dumbfounded, he hadn't meant to be so rough with her, and here she was telling him she liked it. He would be lying if he told himself he disliked it, but he had never expected any of what just happened to happen. His awestruck look morphed into his own sexy smirk as he pulled her towards him once again. "Well, next time we'll have to try a little harder so we can blow your mind." His voice was deep and and aroused shutter made its way down her spine. Damn the things this man could do to her, why hadn't they confessed a long time ago! He leaned down to kiss her, and despite their naked state and the aroused air that hung around them, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It broke before Jessie was ready, but was probably for the best, because the water around them was turning frigid.

Buzz made a move to get out and Jessie started to follow, before deciding she needed to rinse off a little first as well. "I'll be out in a sec." She quickly stated and washed off as quickly as she could, not wanting to be in the cold water much longer. She turned off the water and opened the curtain and was met by an adorable sight. Buzz had his towel wrapped around his waist and was holding hers open and waiting for her. She blushed and stepped out into the waiting towel and took it from him. "Well aren't you the sweetest space man I ever did meet!" She kissed his cheek and took to drying herself off. He chuckled and walked out to get dressed, having already dried himself before she got out. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his sweat pants from this morning, along with an old star command shirt he got from boot camp years ago. He ran a comb for his hair for what felt like the first time in ages, and stepped out to see how far along Jessie was.

Jessie had gone to her room and looked for something to slip on. She realized as she walked that she was a little sore and she found herself laughing. "Tarnation, I might have to hold off on riding Bullseye for a day or two" she mused to herself. She put on a clean bra and a matching pair of underwear, well aware that the potential for someone to see her in her underwear again was very possible. She huffed in frustration, realizing she had pretty much reached the limits of her 'sexy' underwear. It wasn't really something she had a lot of, they weren't very practical for working out in the field and she hadn't had a reason to get any before now. She might have to take herself shopping sometime soon. With that decision made she slipped on a tank top and a pair of exercise shorts she almost never wore. Again, they weren't practical for working in and she didn't ever find much time for exercising after working out in the sun all day. But they were perfect for lounging around with Buzz, and they showed off her legs nicely to boot.

She had just finished braiding her hair when she heard a light rap on her door. She spun around to see Buzz standing in her door way, though she knew it wouldn't be anyone else. His eyes moved from her to the mess around her room and she noticed the humor in his eyes as he spoke "I guess we should probably pick this place up a bit." He shook his head as he reached for one of his many articles of clothing that had been strewn around the room. She tossed her own clothes in the hamper and helped him find all of his before following him to his room where he tossed them on the unused bed. Taking her hand, he lead her downstairs into the living room, noticing that she had picked up a bit in here. "Were you afraid Bo would come inside?" He chuckled, guessing at when she would have had the chance to pick this up.

"I wasn't sure! And if she didn't I didn't want her seein' what this room looked like! This room _looked_ like it had been left behind for naughty time in the bedroom!" She laughed as she pulled him towards the couch to relax. "How 'bout some TV before supper?" She reached for the remote, not really waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good to me." He sat back against the arm and slipped his leg up on the couch before she could sit down. When she did sit down, she found his leg in the way and quickly stood up. She turned to ask him what the heck he was doing, when she found a sweet smile on his face and his arms open ready to embrace her. Her anger, if it could be called that, quickly melted as she looked at the sight before her. She sat herself between his legs and relaxed against his firm chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her in response. She could definitely get used to this. As she started to flip through channels, one of his hand shifted to on top of her thigh, lazily drawing circles with his thumb. It amused her that he could be so gentle and sweet and yet so rough and needy all at the same time, but then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

After a few minutes of not really finding anything interesting, and letting her thoughts get the best of her, Jessie found herself getting curious. "Hey Buzz?" She said softly?

"Yeah hon?" He responded, trying a nick name on her for the first time, rather liking the way it sounded. Jessie like the way it sounded too, it made her heart skip a beat and made her hesitate with what she was about to ask him.

"H-have you ever... ya know... with a-anyone else?" It was her time to be the one with the stutter, and she tried not to regret the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "You don't hav'ta tell me if ya don't want, I was jist kinda curious." She tried to defend herself, not knowing it wasn't really necessary.

Buzz chuckled lightly against her back, since when was she the one of them to be nervous? He pulled her towards him in a tight embrace and kissed her neck lightly. "No" he said, matter of fact. "I've never been interested in anyone before, though several tried." He definitely regretted the last part as soon as he said it. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, he had been stuck in thought, remembering that he had turned down several women with thoughts of Jessie in his head.

"Really?" Jessie had definitely paid more attention to the last thing he had said, rather than the first, which was the actual answer to her question. How many women had thrown themselves at Buzz, charmed by his good looks and kind heart? She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't stop herself from being curious. She turned herself slightly so she could look at him.

He sighed, knowing that he had probably hurt her feelings, it was time to be honest with her again. "I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't happen. Who knows, maybe it's all part of being a damsel in distress, not that you would know." He smiled at her playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. "But that's not what I'm attracted to. I like a strong woman who can take care of herself, who would look to me more as a partner than a defender." His hand was on her cheek, caressing it softly. "I'll be honest, the few times that happened, I quickly turned them down, and my thoughts quickly turned to the beautiful redhead I'm holding right now." He smiled again, and waited for her response, he hoped she understood what he was saying.

Jessie felt like crying, not out of sadness, but out of happiness. She threw her arms around Buzz and buried her face in his neck. No one had ever called her beautiful before, nor could she ever imagine she would be the reason someone turned down a woman making a pass at them. Buzz was slightly started by her reaction, but wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Jessie leaned back and he could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but paired with a smile, he figured they were a good thing. "No one has ever said anything so sweet to me before."

He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead "Get used to it cowgirl." This made her giggle and helped to finish off lightening the mood. Though now it was Buzz's turn to be curious. "Now I have to ask... have you?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but for some reason he wanted to know for sure.

The cowgirl in his arms shook her head. "Nope, same goes for me. I never found anybody I was interested in. Not until I realized one had already caught my eye." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before settling back against his chest.

He cuddled against her until a discomforting thought crossed through his mind. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I Jess? I wasn't exactly gentle." She could hear the panic in his voice, even without seeing his face.

"Calm ya rocket jets, space ranger!" She turned to face him once again. "I might walk silly fer a couple days, but I'm fine" she mused. "Don't ya think I woulda told ya if I was in pain?" It was her turn to place her hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him and calm his panic.

"Ye-yeah, I guess so. I just didn't think about it last night or I would have been more careful." He still felt bad, he hope she wasn't bending the truth for his sake, he never wanted to be the reason she was in pain.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm sure all my years of horseback riding helped out a little in that department." She snickered at the thought, figuring it wasn't too far off base. She really had been fine the night before, much to her surprise and delight.

He finally relaxed and chuckled at her joke, but turned serious with one more thought. "Please tell me, if I'm hurting you, no matter what." His hand had gone up to cover hers on his cheek. She could see in his eyes how serious he was. His sincerity made it hard for her to speak, so she simply nodded, promising that she would be honest with him. He kissed her, this time to seal the promise; no pain, just love. But their sincerity quickly turned to passion, and they kissed each other a little more than they previously meant to. Their tongues met again as fingers found their way into hair and their breathing started to pick up. They might not have stopped but for the rumble that came from their stomachs at the same time. They both laughed as they parted, not realizing they should probably take care of that hunger before their hunger for each other. "I guess we should eat." Buzz smiled, slipping his leg from behind her and taking hold of her hand. It was going to be really hard not to touch her so much around Woody, hopefully the older cowboy would pay no mind.

"How 'bout I make you one of my specialties?" Jessie slid her hand from his and continued towards the refrigerator to make sure they had what she wanted.

"Anything sounds good in comparison to space food." He chuckled, happy for yet another reason that he would be here for a while. Not that he needed any other reason than the budding relationship with the silly cowgirl in front of him, currently bouncing around the kitchen collecting what she needed. He admired her for a while before the curiosity got the best of him. "What are you making?" He noticed the jumbled ingredients that she had scattered around her, trying to make sense of them.

"Mac n' cheese n' hot dogs." She smiled proudly. It had been one of her favorites since she was younger, and it was easy enough to make when they had to sleep out in the field for the night.

"Alright, I'm gonna trust you on that one..." It didn't sound like a horrible mix, but it wasn't one he could say he had tried before.

"Trust me, you'll like it." She smiled as she continued to cook and dance around to some unknown song only she could hear. It was hard for him not to get drawn in by the way she moved her hips and yet again he found himself drawn to want to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He smiled to himself, thinking about how quickly he went from wanting something that was out of reach to having it more securely in his arms than ever. He gave up holding back and walked over her, placing his hands on her hips and showered her neck in kisses. She giggled, wiggling as he did, being tickled by the light touch. "Buzz! I can't cook when ya tickle me!" But he didn't stop. Instead he placed his lips in the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to kiss it more roughly, swirling his tongue around the spot and biting it gently. Jessie didn't struggle but softly cooed as he nipped at her skin. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she had a feeling Buzz was going to surprise her a little more every day.

He stopped his assault on her neck and wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He chuckled deeply in her ear. She placed one hand on top of his as her other hand continued to stir the food in front of them.

"Did I say I was mad?" She giggled, shaking her head as much as she could with him where he was.

"I guess not." He said shyly.

"Then there is no need to apologize." she said coolly. "But, we both know that if you don't go sit down I'm going to forget about this food and it's gonna end up getting burnt and we are only gonna get hungrier." Since when did she turn into such a horny teenager? Could her boyfriend really not wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her without her wanting to jump him? She decided there must be such a thing as too much pent up sexual tension and this was clearly the result of that. Plus she had smoking hot boyfriend who she had been in love with far too long without doing anything about it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Food first, sex later." The words shocked him as they came out of his mouth. He looked at her for a response as he headed back to his chair. All she could do was laugh and shake her head and she finished cooking.

"Luckily for you, supper is ready." She divided the food into two bowls and brought them to the table with two forks.

Buzz cautiously tried her recipe and was pleasantly surprised when he enjoyed it. It wasn't long before the two of them had scarfed down all the food in front of them, not really realizing just how hungry they had become.

Jessie took her bowl to the sink and Buzz followed behind with his. "I'll wash these if you want to go pick out a movie." He smiled gently.

"Look at you, space ranger ta homemaker in no time!" She tease him, kissing his cheek before she walked to the living room.

Once he had set the dishes out to dry, Buzz walked over to the living room to see what movie Jessie had decided on. She was relaxing on the couch when he walked in, and she sat up to make room for him. "How 'bout Cars?" She showed him the front of the movie case. "I've always found something charming about inanimate objects being able to talk" she explained.

"Whatever you want hon." He smiled as he joined her on the couch, returning to their previous position. It wasn't until the movie was over that he realized she had fallen asleep, he chuckled, realizing that he probably had worn her out today. He managed to slip out from behind her and pick her up so he could carry her to her bedroom. He carefully went up the stairs, not wanting them to creak, and made his way to her bedroom. Gently he set her down, thankful they hadn't made her bed this morning so that he was able to pull the covers over her with no problem. He kissed her forehead before returning back downstairs to turn off all the lights and lock the door. As he went up the stairs, he was surprised to see Jessie standing outside her bedroom.

"Why are you up silly?" He asked gently.

"I thought you might have gone to sleep in your own bed, I didn't know why you weren't going to stay with me." He could hear that she was sad through her sleepy haze and he just shook his head as he led her back into her bedroom.

"I was just turning the lights off and I was gonna come right back. You weren't even supposed to notice. I just couldn't do it while I was carrying you." She climbed into bed as he explained and he quickly followed behind her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He kissed her forehead once again as she settled against his chest for the night. He wrapped his arm around her, and happily fell asleep knowing that she would be there when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz wasn't sure what woke him up the next morning, but he was having a very vivid dream he hadn't intended on waking up from yet. He tried to look around for what could have woken him up, but nothing stuck out. Jessie was still asleep next to him, though they were now both on their sides, spooning rather than her laying against his chest. He was also painfully aware that he had morning wood, which he was sure a result of the dream that he was having. He felt bad, because he could feel it pressing against her. He was sure that wasn't how she wanted to wake up, so he tried to pull away without waking her up. That was proving rather difficult due to the fact that his arm was fully underneath her at his point, and instead of smoothing pulling away, he ended up waking her up.

"G'mornin' Buzzy." She said softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. "Good morning." He wasn't doing a very good job at being sly. Anyone who saw him in this predicament would have a hard time believing that he was a seasoned and acclaimed ranger.

"What's 'amatter?" She was still not fully awake, and thankfully not aware of just what Buzz was trying to hide.

"Nothing. Just…. Uh… my arm is asleep, so I was trying to pull it from under you. I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled, hoping she had bought it.

"Sorry." She lifted herself up so he could pull his arm out and turned herself to face him in the process. She snuggled against him, not really ready to get up, and felt something poking her in the stomach. Buzz closed his eyes, knowing that now it was pointless to try and hide. Jessie readjusted, thinking that there was just something under the covers, but when she scooted closer to Buzz again, she found herself being poked again. "What in tarnation…" She said quietly and trailed off as she lifted up the covers to see what was poking her. The tent in Buzz's pants was a dead give away and she looked back at Buzz with a knowing look. "Oh" she smirked.

"Sorry! I was trying to avoid poking you, that's why I was moving away." He blushed, and turned his face away from Jessie. He was shocked when she gently turned his face back to hers and kissed him.

"How 'bout, instead of poking me in the stomach, you poke me somewhere else?" She started to kiss him again before he could refuse, and suddenly the dream he was having became more like reality. She pushed him onto his back and placed herself on top if him as she continued to kiss him passionately. One of his hands tangled into her hair and the other found it's place against her hip, slowly moving her against him in seek of some form of relief. He gave up on pacing himself and decided to make quick work of the tank top and bra she still had on from the previous night. He rolled her over, begin his assault on her neck, nipping and sucking her skin in multiple places. He gave plenty of attention to each of her nipples, swirling his tongue around each one, squeezing each gently with his hand as he did. Finally he trailed his kisses down her body to her shorts, stripping her shorts and underwear off easily. She expected to feel him come back up the bed, and looked down to figure out why we wasn't. She was greeted by a sight that drove her wild, Buzz was getting comfortable between her legs and his head was dipping down between them. She could feel his breath inches from her core, but he turned his head to kiss her inner thigh instead. He placed several kissed on each thigh closest to her center before licking over the spot where he kissed. She could feel his hair tickling against her folds, along with his breath as he turned his head.

"Please." He heard her beg, barely above a whisper and he was surprised by how aroused it made him.

"I can't hear you." He said, just inches from her core. He wasn't sure why he loved teasing her so much, but he was sure he was in for some payback later.

"Buzz, please." She begged again, her head was thrown back and her body wiggling, trying to find the pleasure that it knew was not far off.

He didn't make her wait long, he opened his mouth and licked at her center, earning him a guttural moan as her hands tangled into the sheets. He did it again, this time hearing her whimper above him. He wondered if she knew what he sounds could do to him. Here he was pleasuring her, but he could feel himself being pushed towards his own climax. He licked at her once more, this time sticking his tongue slightly inside of her and was shocked when her legs clamped around his head. He smiled and spread her legs a little, making sure he could breath as he went after her again. He remained there a little while longer until the sounds from her mouth and the writhing of her body became too much for him. He crawled back up the bed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He went to kiss her and pause, realizing she might not want to kiss him at the moment. She didn't hesitate to pull him down for a searing kiss, and it rather turned her on to taste her juices lingering on her lips. She had fully intended to force him onto his back so that she could make him feel the pleasures that he had shown her, but he wasn't having that. He pulled his own pants and boxers off, springing free from his constraints. Buzz was rock hard, somehow almost bigger than he had been before, and it was all from pleasuring her. He lined himself up with her soft folds and slowly pushed himself inside her. Jessie let out a long whimper and arched her back as he found himself fully inside her. He paused for a moment before pulling himself out, almost completely. He entered her slowly once more before wrapping her legs around him and starting almost round rhythmic motion of pumping in and out of her.

Jessie wasn't sure how she kept finding herself completely unable to do anything but lay there in pleasure. She started off fully intending to be a more active lover, yet always found herself reduced to a wiggling, moaning mess. She wasn't complaining, just plotting, that next time she would take full control. Her hands reached up next to her grabbing at her pillows, trying to ground herself on something as he drove her closer and closer to bliss. The pillows only worked for a moment before she needed to find something else to reach for. Her hands settled against Buzz's strong arms near her head. She gripped onto him as he began to pound into her harder and faster. He lifted up his arms so that her hands slipped off and grabbed her wrists in each hand. Gently he pulled he wrists above her head and held them there. Buzz looked down at her, looking for a sign that she didn't like what he was doing, not realizing that the new angle the were in was hitting her _just_ right.

"Oh, Buzz" she moaned out, and he figured that she had been far from bothered by him restraining her wrists. But there was something about hearing his name on her lips while they were in these compromising positions that just pushed him over the edge. Having held on for so long before he entered her, he wasn't going to be able to wait for her this time, he could only hope that she was close. He shifted his hands so he could hold her wrists in one hand, and moved the other down to her waist. There he held her in place as he push himself harder into her for his last few pumps. The groan that left his mouth was near animalistic as he finally got the release he had been needing. He was happy to hear her moan and feel he tighten around him, knowing that he had brought them both to sweet release. Using the last of his energy, he slipped out of her and plopped down to her side.

They were both silent for a while as they caught their breath and came down from their climax. It was Jessie who spoke first "Well, that's one way to say g'mornin'." She turned towards him and smiled, not ready to face the rest of the day. He chuckled in agreement and turned towards her.

"How did I get so lucky?" He looked deep into her eyes, somehow falling even more in love with her. He had meant it more as a rhetorical question, but he should have know Jessie would have a response.

"Because you are Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger extraordinaire, and you could have any woman in the galaxy." A laugh crossed her lips and there was joy in her eyes, so he knew that she was being playful.

"Yeah, but to you I'm just Buzz, and I don't see any other women besides you." He reached out to caress her cheek before kissing her softly.

Jessie shut her eyes and smiled, butterflies found there way into her stomach and she couldn't get them to calm down. "You sure do have a way of makin' me melt into a pile of mush." She still had her eyes closed so she didn't see him move towards her until she felt him pulling her into his embrace. They laid there a little while longer, simply enjoying each others company.

It was the toll of the clock downstairs that pulled them out of their contentment. "Tarnation, is it that late already?!" Jessie sat up quickly and looked at the clock on her wall for confirmation. "Shoot, I gotta git out an feed poor Bullseye!" She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank too before finishing off with her boots and hat. She was out the door before Buzz could fully grasp what happened. He quickly went to his room and pulled on his own jeans and a tshirt and rushed downstairs to join Jessie at the barn. Bullseye probably wasn't going to like him much after this trip. He got to the barn as she was throwing feed down for Bullseye and the other horses. Bullseye let out a soft whinny as a hello as Buzz entered the barn.

Jessie turned around and admired her companion for a moment, he did look mighty fine when he tried to dress like a cowboy. She pulled herself out of her own daydream returned to the task at hand. "Good, you're here. Wanna check on the chickens for me, n' if they need food, feed 'em?" She glanced sideways, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, where is the extra fed at? Next to the coop?" He was already walking in the direction he knew the coop was at.

"You got it!" She smiled, returning to her work. She was glad his time as a space ranger hadn't made him too good for farm chores. Sure, he grew up here in the country, but moving had a way of changing people. Somehow Buzz managed to be one of the best Rangers at Star Command and still maintain his laid back, country persona. It was yet another of the many reasons she loved him.

Jessie had just started to scrape out the horse stalls when Buzz returned with a basket holding a few white eggs. "Chickens are fed, and I found us some breakfast!" He smiled at his accomplishment before setting the basket down, ready for more work. "What can I do next?" He was looking around for something that might look like it obviously needed done.

"Well, if ya don't mind gettin' a little dirty, you can grab a shovel n' help me with these stalls. Woody'll kill me if they aren't done when he gits home. Or you can sit there n' give me somethin' pretty ta look at while I do it." She beamed at him, pretty confident that he would help, but she didn't mind throwing in a complement to butter him up.

Buzz laughed as he grabbed the shovel leaning against the wall next to him and started to help her out. "I can't have Woody killing you over not doing your chores, especially if he is gonna kill me for dating his little sister!" They both laughed this time, and went to work cleaning the stalls.

They were done in just over an hour, Jessie threw her shovel down and wiped the sweat from her brow. She gave Bullseye a pat on the shoulders and slipped him a sugar cube as an apology for earlier. "What'dya say we give these critters a change to stretch their legs? Wanna go fer a ride?" Jessie smiled and Bullseye perked up. He definitely wasn't a fan of being cooped up in the barn all day.

"Are you sure you want to?" Buzz gave Jessie a knowing look and she giggled.

"I'll never know unless I try, 'sides I have somethin' I wanna show ya." Her eyes beamed with excitement and he knew their would be no stopping her, even if she was in pain.

"How could I say no to that?" He smiled and they started to saddle up their horses.

Jessie hopped on Bullseye and Buzz found himself on Buttercup. She showed no sign of pain getting on, but felt a slight pain as they started to ride, thankfully it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. They let the horses run for a while until Jessie slowed Bullseye and Buzz followed suit behind her, they walked a while longer until they found themselves by a small lake surround most the way by cattails. It was obvious that someone had cleared part of them away and cut away at the tall grass in order to have a spot to sit. Buzz guessed that person had been Jessie.

"I found this place a couple months ago n' it's been one of my favorite places ever since. Not sure now we never found it b'fore." She jumped off Bullseye and he walked towards the water to refresh himself before taking a few steps away, starting to graze on the grass. Buzz got off Buttercup and the white horse mimicked the actions of the horse in front of it. Jessie sat down at the edge of the lake and Buzz plopped down beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed a sigh of contentment.

After a while Jessie moved towards the water and started to rinse her face of the sweat and dirt from the barn. She turned to see Buzz had not moved so she splashed him with water.

"Hey!" He laughed as he tried to block himself from her splashes. She giggled, enjoying teasing him, but stopped to be nice. She knew riding back home in wet jeans would be no fun. Buzz moved to the water to clean his face, and added a quick splash towards her before standing up and quickly walking towards the horses.

She she attempted to give him a grumpy look, but she couldn't help but smile through it, so he wasn't fooled. "Yeah, we should probably be gittin, back. We wanna be ready for Woody to come home."

"Ya know, I never thought there would be a day I wasn't ready to see my best friend, but somehow today is that day." Buzz mused, only semi-serious.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us, too much." She laughed as she kissed him on the cheek and mounted Bullseye to ride home. He was right behind her and soon they were racing back towards home. They had killed more time than expected, and knew they need to get inside and get ready for Bo to come over and Woody to return. They took the saddles and blankets off their horses and grabbed the eggs before heading inside.

Jessie put the eggs in the refrigerator and turned to pick up the kitchen. Buzz had already turned his attention to the living room and before they knew it the place looked good as new. Jessie had just started on supper when Bo knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hey you two love birds," she teased, "I brought some wine and some salad with me." She put the food in the refrigerator and turned to give them each a hug. "Any word from Woody yet?"

"No, but he said he would only call if he ran into any delays, other wise we could expect him right around five." Jessie turned to the stove to finish preparing the chicken that she was cooking.

Bo sat down at the table and watched the two around her expectantly. She could tell they were nervous, but she wasn't sure if it was because they weren't sure how to act with other people around or if it was because they would have to fill Woody in on their little secret in a short amount of time. "Have you two figured out how you're gonna spill the beans?"

The remaining pair made eye contact and realized they hadn't really thought about that part. "Not really, I guess we will just try to let it come up naturally in conversation." Jessie shrugged, it didn't sound like a horrible idea.

"Are you planning on changing your shirt?" Bo giggled

"I wasn't, why?" Jessie turned to Bo, not sure what her shirt had to do with the current conversation.

"Well, the topic is gonna come up pretty quickly once Woody gets a look at all those hickies on your neck." Bo couldn't hold back her laugh, remembering the excitement of young love.

"What?" Jessie rushed over to the mirror in the hallway and looked at herself for the first time. With a gasp she started towards the stairs to go change, pausing next to Buzz momentarily. "Why didn't you say anything?" She gave him a light smack on the arm and continued up to her room.

Buzz and Bo could only laugh at her small temper tantrum. "Yeah, I probably should have pointed those out, but I didn't want to get in trouble for putting them there!" He chuckled, plus he had enjoyed seeing them on her. They were like temporary little makers that she was his, and he secretly loved it. Bo jumped up to take over with the chicken as they waited for Jessie to return.

"You know, as happy as Woody is gonna be, he woulda had your hide if he saw her like that." Bo shook her head, maintaining her smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad you said something before he did." Buzz was sure he could take the taller man, but when it came to matters of Jessie, he would let Woody have the upper hand.

They finally heard Jessie's loud stomps coming down the stairs. "If it weren't the middle of summer, that woulda been a lot easier!" She was wearing a collared light flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up. It wasn't out of character for her to wear, so Woody wouldn't be suspicious, but she would probably be a little warm. Walking up to Buzz she gave him another light rap on the arm, and then a gentle kiss, letting him know all had been forgiven.

"You'll get used to hiding them pretty quickly" Bo lamented. Knowing she was earning herself some looks from her friends. She wanted to let them know she wasn't judging them, just looking out for them

"Why Bo, are you tellin' us that Miss Sweet n' Innocent sometimes gets down n' dirty?" Jessie was more than amused, but also knew she didn't want too much more information about her brother's private life.

"I'm just sayin' that things happen n' you will form your own lil patterns of hidin' 'em." Her normally subtle accent got much thicker the more gossipy she became. "Let's jist say I didn't curl my hair as much or start wearin' bonnets until I started datin' your brother."

The pair laughed at this new information as Jessie stepped back to take over with the chicken. She felt bad making Bo work, she had been invited as a guest, even if it was for her own entertainment.

It wasn't long after she got the chicken in the oven that they heard Woody's truck drive up.

"Here goes nothing." Buzz made eye contact with Jessie before sitting down and trying to look natural. He didn't think he was doing a very good job.

Woody busted through the door with a smile plastered on his face and threw his bag on the ground. "Where is that crazy space man?" How ya doin' Buzz?!" Woody walked straight to Buzz and pulled him up for a hug.

"Not too bad Woody, how about yourself? How was your trip?" Buzz was happy to keep the mood light, and for now, off the topic of his new knew Jessie was right, somehow it would find a way into normal conversation.

"My trip? I wasn't the one who traveled through space to be here! How was your trip?" It was then that Woody finally noticed Bo further into the kitchen. "My, did you bring this purdy space alien with you?" He teased as he walked over to Bo and greeted her with a kiss.

"My trip was fine, nice and smooth. I actually arrived earlier than I expected. Imagine my surprise when I found out you weren't even here to greet me!" He teased, knowing that Woody not being home had probably been one of the best things to ever happen to him.

"I'm sorry Buzz, I tried ta change things 'round but I jist couldn't manage it. I'm sure Jessie was mighty fine company, weren't ya sis?" He turned to her for the first time and gave her a hug.

"Oh, I think we managed quite nicely without ya." She teased Woody and Buzz at the same time. The men both laughed, but one was a hearty laugh and one was a nervous laugh, and Bo just sat back enjoying the show.

"Why don't we sit and have a glass of sweet tea and you boys can tell each other about your adventures." Bo reached into the fridge and Jessie reached into the cabinet to grab four glasses, trying not to laugh. She knew she was part of this too, but she couldn't help but smile as Buzz got so nervous and Bo tried to subtlety push him over the edge. The ladies joined the men at the table and Bo poured everyone some tea.

"Oh, I was jist out for business, no one wants ta hear 'bout that. What about you two? I see the house is still standin' so ya couldn't have gotten in too much trouble." Woody chuckled, not knowing just how wrong he could be.

Luckily for Buzz, Jessie covered him on this one. "Well, the first night we went ta eat over at Barbie n' Ken's place. And this mornin' we took a ride over ta that little waterin' hole I like so much. 'Sides that we've mostly been hangin' out 'round the house." Jessie hoped that was the end of that conversation, though opposite of her, Bo hoped for exactly opposite. She restrained herself from pushing the conversation in the way she wanted.

"That's it? Come on, I know you two better 'an that, somethin' excitin' always happens when you two are together!" They weren't sure if Woody was fully aware of what had happened and was pushing them for fun, or if he was truly blissfully unaware and was just being his nosy, jovial self. Either way they looked at each other and knew it was now or never.

Jessie rested her hands on the table trying to distract her. "Actually… " she started.

"Jessie and I finally admitted our feeling for each other." Jessie was happy when Buzz took over. "We decided that we had wasted enough time and Jessie agreed to be my girlfriend." He finished with a smile in her direction and by taking her hand, sealing the image in front of Woody. Three sets of eyes looked towards Woody for his response.

He was silent for a moment and they thought they were about to get yelled at, but then the cowboy let out his longest, loudest, most jovial laugh yet. It was hard for the three to resist at least a chuckle with him. "Well it's about damn time! If I woulda know all it would take was me leavin' town, I woulda done that a long time ago!" He finished off with another laugh, as the pair exchanged a happy look. Woody stopped his laughing with another realization. "Wait a minute, Bo, did you know about this? You don't seem very surprised." He wasn't mad, just curious.

"I was hopin' to get a call hearing Buzz had arrived safely. When I didn't hear from anyone after the first night I drove over here and found these two cuddlin' on the porch swing. Call it woman's intuition." She smiled at the pair and then back at Woody.

They heard the alarm for the oven go off and Jessie jumped up to get it. "I have ta know, who was really the first one to admit their feelin's? It was Jessie, wasn't it?" Woody teased at Buzz, knowing his lack of confidence over the years.

"Actually Buzz was the first to admit it, I jist sorta… encouraged him along." Jessie winked at Buzz and returned to preparing dinner.

"Encouraged him along?" Woody found himself both curious and not sure he wanted to know what she meant by those words. Even Bo herself was curious. Buzz was curious what she was going to say, he couldn't imagine she would actually tell Woody what had transpired.

"Yeah, I have my ways! Call it woman's intuition, a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do." She smirked towards Buzz as she brought the food to the table.

Woody chuckled, happy to leave the conversation at that. "Looks good Jess! Let's dig in!" Woody rubbed his hands together before reaching for his share of food.

The rest of the evening flew by smoothly, just like old friends catching up. The meal was forgotten and the four friends found themselves out on the porch in the early evening, coffee in hand. Jessie had pulled Bo back in the house to share a recipe with her, and the men found themselves alone. They were quiet for a minute, listening to the crickets chirp.

"I'm proud of ya Buzz." Woody admitted softly.

"Uh, thank you." Buzz wasn't sure Woody wanted to be proud of him, if only he knew.

"No, I mean it. I was startin' to get real worried 'bout Jessie. She was gettin' awful lonely, whether she knew it or not. I watched her try ta date other guys, but her heart jist wasn't in it. It seemed everyone but the two of ya knew you two belonged together. There were times I thought I might have to lasso ya both at the kitchen table until you admitted your fellin's." Woody paused with a chuckle. "You're probably the only guy I trust with her heart, I know I don't have ta tell ya not ta break it. Just know I'm here on the sidelines rootin' for the two of ya, always have been, always will be." Woody looked at his friend and place his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Woody, that means a lot. You know how much I love your sister, and I don't intend to stop until the day I die." Woody knew his friend was sincere with his words, no matter how crazy it may seem.

"Let's make sure that's a long time from now." Woody chuckled. "Speakin' of, I couldn't help but notice that bed of yours hasn't been slept in." Buzz tensed and the cowboy let him panic for a moment. "I can't say I'm surprised in the least bit, not after how long the two of ya have been waitin' for this. Why don't you go ahead and move your stuff into Jessie's room and we can drop the charade." Woody chuckled knowing he was being more of a best friend than a big brother at the moment. But he also knew his sister wasn't so little any more, and he couldn't keep her from doing exactly what she pleased. "Plus her room is further away from mine than the guest room, and I'd rather not hear anythin' comin' from the bedrooms other than sleepin'" Woody tease with a knowing look.

"You are full of surprises tonight Woody!" Buzz laughed, finally relaxing. He was more than happy to know he had his best friends approval.

It was then that the ladies returned back outside and walked over to their respective men. "I should probably be gettin' home Woody, walk me to my car?" Bo smiled sweetly, knowing he couldn't resist any of her request. The older couple slowly walked off the porch leaving the younger pair with their thoughts.

"Were you trying to leave me to the wolves?" Buzz joked as they were out of earshot.

"What did he say? I thought the topic was over! Don't tell me he gave you the dumb 'don't break her heart' speech?" Jessie had a disgusted look on her face, she hoped her brother would be better than that.

Buzz chuckled "Sort of, but not really. I was just messing with you. He is actually really happy for us. More than I think he knows how to admit..." Buzz trailed off.

"And?" Jessie could tell there was something he was leaving out.

"And I must have left my door cracked because Woody noticed the bed hadn't been slept in. He said I might as well move my stuff into your room." Buzz wasn't sure if he would be in trouble or not.

"That little rascal!" Her voice was amused. "Well good, I wasn't none too pleased with the idea of making you sleep in the other bedroom tonight just because doofus was home!" She smiled and kissed Buzz for the first time since Woody came home. It was definitely something she missed.

They must have kissed longer than they intended because they heard Woody's voice not far off teasing them. " _That_ is gonna take some gittin' used to!" But he strolled passed them an into the house to clean up the dishes.

"I think I'm already plenty used to it." Buzz smiled and kissed Jessie again, not letting it last as long. He laced his fingers in hers and pulled her in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one is short, but I didn't want it to get too long. I hope I still have some readers out there!**

The next several weeks flew by like a blissful summer breeze. Buzz and Jessie took the time to get to know each other on a tender, more intimate level. There were plenty of tender moments and stolen kisses as they got more comfortable being a couple around those who had only ever known them as friends. The more of their childhood friends they told, the more they realized just how oblivious they had been too each other's advances. Practically the whole town had reacted the same way Woody had, with a simple 'About time!' or something similar, but everyone was extremely happy for them. Buzz found himself settling more into country life than he had in the past, whether because of the company he kept or because he was looking at it with a more positive mindset. Either way, he was enjoying feeling like he had a home with Jessie, it was a lifestyle that was going to be hard to leave when he had to go back to Star Command in just over a week.

One quiet afternoon, Buzz found himself alone with Woody on the porch, each of them nursing a beer as they watched Jessie play with Bullseye in the field. Neither had spoken recently, happy to be entertained by the high energy redhead in front of them and her equally as energetic horse. "Have you two thought about what happens when you go back?" Woody questioned. He didn't want to be too overbearing but he know they often went over a year without seeing him since he usually used all of his leave at the same time, wanting to make the most of it.

"I've thought about it a little, but we haven't discussed it. Every time I think to bring it up, I don't want to ruin the mood with the topic" Buzz mused.

"Mind if I ask about your thoughts on the matter?" Woody glanced sideways at his best friend, he knew there was no easy solution.

Buzz sighed, was he really ready to share his thoughts? Should he run them by Jessie before he talked to anyone else? He hesitated, but realized that Woody was probably one of the best people to talk to, and it would prepare him for the difficult discussion he would have with Jessie. "I have a couple ideas I haven't fully worked out yet. There is the simplest, which is for us to just keep doing what we have been doing, but maybe I space my leave out more and come back more often." He waited for some comment from the cowboy next to him, though he never came so he decided to continue. "From there it becomes complicated. I could leave Star Command and come back to Earth permanently." He heard Woody draw in a breath beside him. The cowboy knew what Star Command meant to Buzz, and under normal circumstances he would never leave unless forced. "Or I could ask Jessie to come with me. I know we could figure out something for her to do at Star Command, but then it could never compare to what she has here." Buzz let out a shaky breath. "But that would require us to take our relationship to the next level." Buzz was too nervous too look at Woody.

"And by the next level, you mean…" Woody was wide eyed and curious. "Don't tell me I'll be planning a wedding in less than a week!"

Buzz chuckled, knowing Woody wasn't too far off. "Not quite, but for us to share living quarters we would have to at least be engaged." He obviously wasn't against the idea, though he wondered if they could really become engaged after dating for less than a month. Not that their relationship was anything but normal.

Woody was silent, he had hoped to be able to give the space ranger some feed back, but the options seemed to weigh at much on his shoulders as it did for the smaller man. "Well, ya know I would love ta have ya 'round more often, but only you can decided if you are ready to leave Star Command. I wish I could be more help, but I think you are jist gonna have ta talk ta Jess about this one. I wouldn't wait much longer Buzz, I would hate for you two to rush to a decision." Woody pat his best friend on the back and walked back inside, leaving the man with his thoughts.

Buzz wished that all the good options didn't mean one of them giving something up. He loved Jessie and would give her the world, but was he ready to leave Star Command? Did he feel comfortable leaving while Zurg was still loose and coming up with more elaborate plans every day? Would Jessie be willing to leave all this behind, even if it was only for a short amount of time? Could they take turns traveling back and forth? Buzz ran his hand over his face and tried to stop the endless questions from coming, he couldn't decide this by himself.

"What's eatin' ya space ranger?" The redhead in question, walked up to him. She noticed Woody leave and how Buzz's demeanor had changed when he had. She didn't like that the smile was absent from his pretty face.

"Take a walk with me?" He started down the steps and held his hand out for her to take.

"As long as I'm with you." She half smiled, worrying about what was bothering Buzz.

He chuckled humorlessly, "That's actually what I want to talk about." He could see she easily still confused by the look in her eyes. They had started wandering aimlessly, but they both knew the land fairly well that they would have no trouble getting back. "Your brother ever so nicely reminded me that I only have about a week left here, and that we have a tough decision to make about where we go from here."

"Well, we ain't breaking up, if that's what you mean!" He could hear the slight panic in her voice and her grip tighten slightly around his hand.

Buzz paused to turn her towards him, gently holding the sides of her face between his hands. "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind." He kissed her gently, reminding her he wasn't about to give up on something he had been wanting for so long. "Quite the opposite actually." He released her face and took hold of her hand again, their feet carrying them to some unknown location.

"What'dya mean?" Jessie felt her heart skip a beat and the pesky butterflies returned to her stomach. The opposite of breaking up could mean a few pretty serious things.

"Well, two best plans I could come up with involve us moving in with each other in one way or another." He felt butterflies in his stomach now. "Unless you can think of a better plan, I'm open to options." He didn't want to pressure her into anything, he just didn't want to lose her.

At first it didn't sound that crazy to her, it was basically what they had been doing the last few weeks, only it would be more official. But then she realized that they weren't exactly living on the same world presently, and moving in together didn't just mean moving across town or even to another state. "Oh." Jessie couldn't collect her thoughts enough to say any more than that.

"We don't have to." He was slightly disappointment by her reaction, though he knew it wasn't a decision to take lightly. "I could also spread my leave out and come several times over the year, and you could come visit me at Star Command." Why did this have to be such a scary topic?

Jessie could sense that Buzz was panicking and she knew it wouldn't help if they were both panicking and not talking to each other. They needed to talk this out and figure out what made sense. Jessie pulled Buzz towards a fallen tree and sat down so they could think. "Okay, well, let's think 'bout what each option really means. The last one is easy. We each continue what we are doin' but we only git to see each other every couple months. I'm sure we could find some way to communicate between visits." She had to admit, that was her least favorite option. It didn't sound like a very fun way to have a relationship. "Option two, you move back to earth. Would to be able to stay with Star Command as an ambassador or somethin'? If not, what would you do?" She looked at Buzz, though he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down at his hands in his lap, trying to process everything.

"I'm not sure, I would have to look into some things. I haven't started seriously considering anything until today. It's a possibility I could stay with Star Command." He hadn't thought about that being an option, he was suddenly very happy to have her input.

"Option three, I move to Star Command. Am I able ta do that? Would they have some sort of job for me to do?" Jessie couldn't very well see herself as a ranger, but she wasn't the type to sit at home and do nothing either.

"Yeah, about that… Rangers aren't allowed to have their boyfriends or girlfriends living in their quarters with them." Buzz tried not to smile, knowing he was confusing her.

"Oh." She wasn't sure why they were even considering this option if they couldn't stay together. It didn't make much sense.

"But their fiancé or spouse could." Buzz couldn't hide his smile any more. He just liked the idea of being able to call her his fiancé and one day, his wife.

"Buzz Lightyear! Are you proposin' to me?!" Jessie was wide eyed, not really sure what was happening.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No, but if we decided that is what we wanted to do, I promise I would make it special." He turned to her and placed his hand on hers, smiling at her with a semi-hopeful smile. He wouldn't lie, that was definitely his favorite option, but he knew it would mean something very different to Jessie.

"Oh, Buzzy." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you really think we are ready to be engaged?" She giggled, only semi-serious.

"I don't know. I don't know how you know when you are ready to be engaged. I just know I love you, and I don't want to be apart from you, and I don't see that changing for a very, very long time." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him, hoping he wasn't freaking her out with how strong his feelings were.

"That makes sense to me." Her voice was distant; she was deep in thought, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

They sat quietly for awhile, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. The setting sun finally encouraged them to start for home, knowing there may be some animals out at night that they didn't want to come face to face with.

"Jess, I just want you to know that I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. All I want is for us to be happy, and for me that involves being with you." Buzz knew that going into space might be a bit of a challenge for her.

When they were kids, Woody, Bo, Buzz and Jessie had gone on a camping trip with Woody and Jessie's grandpa. Jessie had become distracted by some animal and wandered off from the group. Before they knew it, their was actually a large distance between them, and they did not find Jessie until the next day. That night had been one of the scariest nights in the young cowgirls life. She was unable to sleep all night, kept awake by unknown noises and the fear of never seeing her friends and family again. Since that night, Jessie has been afraid of the dark, something she never could quite shake.

"Thanks Buzz." She knew exactly what he was referring too. A similar thought had already crossed her mind. "Don't worry, you aren't gonna to get rid of me that easily. I've become pretty sweet on ya durin' this lil vacation of yours." She slipped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"Is that what they call it when you fall in love with a beloved space hero these days?" Buzz teased her using the most over the top hero voice he could muster.

Jessie couldn't help the snort that escaped as she laughed at him. "I don't know, first you'd have ta show me what a beloved space hero looked like." She teased right back. But she realized then that there was a whole other side to Buzz that she barely knew. Sure she knew _him_ , but she knew the rest of the galaxy did see him as a hero, and she hadn't had a chance to really know why. Maybe going with him to Star Command wouldn't be a horrible idea; she would get to see her new beau in a completely different way. She wasn't ready to tell Buzz yet, but she was pretty sure she had made up her mind on which plan she liked best.

"Oh, I could show you a space ranger in action." He whispered suggestively into her ear, but they had arrived at the house so Jessie didn't get a chance to reply how she would like.

"There you two are!" Woody was firm, but you could pick up the light traces of worry in his voice. "I was beginnin' ta think a coyote must'a got to ya!" He folded his arms across his chest, trying to look patronizing, though he doubted it was working very well.

"Oh hush Woody, you know I know this land better'en anyone. I'm smart enough to avoid any critter I don't wanna see." Jessie put her hands on her hips, and Buzz found himself between a dramatic sibling stare down.

Woody sighed, giving in. "Right, well I was supposed ta be over at Bo's place 30 minutes ago. I had ta call and tell'er I'd be over once I knew you two were alive." He was gathering up his things so he could leave. "Ya'll are clearly alive, so I'm leavin'."

"Don't be so dramatic, ya big baby." Jessie rolled her eyes at him. She loved her brother, but he really could be over dramatic sometimes.

Woody just shook his head and walked out the door. He knew he and his sister could go back and forth for hours, and he had already kept Bo waiting.

The duo let out a couple hearty laughs as they heard the cowboy's truck start up. They were glad he wasn't going to stand there and lecture them like they were a couple of teenagers. Jessie looked into Buzz's eyes as they started to calm down; she wasn't sure how she ever missed the love coming from deep within them. Looking back, she could recall him looking at her the same way for years, his eyes always expressed what he truly felt, but somehow she never fully grasped the emotions he was showing now.

It was then that Jessie remembered she had a surprise for Buzz. She had been able to slip away and go shopping with Bo while the boys were taking care of the chores for the day. She had been embarrassed to tell Bo what she wanted you shop for, but the blonde had been more than understanding, knowing the perfect place to go. She tried not to think about what that meant in relation to her brother. It had been Jessie's first time buying lingerie, and she had no idea what Buzz might like, but she figured if she liked it, and felt sexy in it, he had to like it. She finally found what she thought was the perfect little number and the ladies hurried home so she could hide it before the boys came in for the night. She hadn't had a chance to try it out on him yet, but tonight was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, I wanna show you something" she said, a little too excited.

"Okay. What is it?" Buzz was definitely curious.

"It's a surprise! Wait here; give me five minutes and then come up to the bedroom. But knock before you come in!" The cowgirl kisses him on the cheek and ran up the stairs without a reply, her heart was racing.

Buzz cocked his head to the side as he watched her bound up the stairs. He had no idea what she could be planning. He looked at the clock on the wall and then headed to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.

Jessie rushed to her closet, when she had hidden her purchase. She pulled it out of the bag and admired her choice before getting undressed to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, fixed her hair a little and tried to find a good spot to pose herself for Buzz to find her. She decided that laying on the bed was a little too cliché and settled for leaning against her vanity. Her heart jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come on in Buzz." the redhead smiled and waited for his reaction.

Buzz opened the door, not sure what he was walking into, though if he was at work he would have called it an ambush. When he saw Jessie, he was pretty sure his jaw was about to hit the floor. Somehow it had never crossed his mind for _this_ to be the surprise, and he was sure he had never been turned on faster in his life. Her red hair was free from its normal braid, framing her face while making her green eyes pop more dramatically. That was the easiest view of her for him to take in. She had on a dark green babydoll nightgown made of sheer lace. In the back, he could see an opening cut out in the shape of a heart and he could see most of her creamy skin though the texture of the top. Underneath, she wore a g string of the same color that was so thin he wondered why she wore it, though he was glad she did. Buzz was not sure where she had been hiding this little number, but he was doing his best to commit it to memory incase he needed it in the future.

"You alright there Buzzy?" Jessie was amused and worried at the same time. It had been a couple of minutes and he simply stood in the doorway, frozen and slack jawed. She thought she might have given the man a heart attack.

Her voice snapped him out of his dilutions and he finally had control of his limbs. "Jess, wow. You look...I can't...Where did you...Wow." His legs worked to carry him towards her, but his brain clearly wasn't working fast enough to form a complete sentence. His hands ghosted over her body, like he was afraid to touch her and ruin the illusion.

The cowgirl took pity on the poor space man, who she had clearly broken, and decided to save him from his own babbling. She reached her own hands out for his and pulled them around behind her as she leaned in to kiss him. She heard him suck in a quick breath as he felt the soft fabric under his hands for the first time. But before long Buzz seemed to be more in control of his own actions and responses. Jessie felt his hands slide down her mostly bare bottom and suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground.

The room around her shifted as he carried her over to the bed and gently threw her down. He started to crawl on top of her when she wagged her finger at him and stopped him. The space ranger should have been embarrassed by how easily she used her legs to flip them over, though she was using her secret weapon to distract him. Since she was already basically naked, Jessie saw no reason for Buzz to be clothed anymore. She made light work of his shirt and carefully removed his pants and boxers but stayed between his legs longer than he expected; it was time for her to tease him.

Jessie had been afraid before, not sure what she was doing or what he could possibly like. But a few dirty magazines and a sexy outfit later, she had confidence he would like what he was getting into. As Buzz looked down to see what was delaying her, he caught sight of her licking her lips and eyeing his hard shaft. She ran her nails lightly against the inside of his thighs, hearing a sharp intake of breath above her. The redhead bent down and placed kisses on his skin, sweeping from one side to the other, not skipping over the most sensitive skin in front of her.

Buzz was almost disturbed by the sounds eliciting from his mouth. Was it not only a few moments ago that he was down stairs wondering what the cowgirl could be up to? Now she was turning him into a hot mess on her bed. He was hoping this would be something that she would do for him, but he was afraid to ask because he didn't want to force her. Now he was pleased that he didn't have to resort to that.

Jessie took a deep breath and wrapped one hand around his girth; she wasn't sure why she what so nervous, she needed to just get on with it. Moving her hand up and down his shaft, she pulled it towards her and put the tip in her mouth. Instantly she felt one of Buzz's hands tangle in her hair as the other one clenched the sheets, trying to keep in touch with the real world. Jessie swirled her tongue around the tip before relaxing her jaw and taking more of him in. Her free hand reached for his balls, and she began to massage them between her fingers.

Buzz was pretty sure that if he hadn't been holding on to something, he would have floated off into space. Everything she did made a new sensation come forth and erupt from his skin. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being inside her, but this was a pretty close second. He had just started to collect his thoughts and feel like he had regained some control of his body when her head began to bob up and down at a quicker pace. It was everything Buzz could do to not push down on her head, but rather just enjoy the sensation. With her hands working little miracles on his skin, and he lips and tongue working bigger miracles on his skin, Buzz wasn't sure how long he would last if she continued. "Jess." His voice was breathy and weak as he tried to stop her.

Jessie took his vocalization as encouragement to continue, so she added more pressure and sucked on him a little harder. She let go of him with a 'pop' and he felt a shudder ripple through his body.

Now that she had released him, Buzz took his few moments of coherency to slightly tug on her hair, hoping she would take a hint and come back to him. As she moved her way back up his body, the soft fabric of her lingerie stroked his oversensitive cock, and he arched his back against her. He saw the smirk on her sweet face, and he knew he was done for. This woman had complete control over him, and she knew it. He pulled her against him so that he could kiss her again, needing to feel her body against his and the gentle stroke of her tongue fighting for dominance. His hands rested against her body, but never settled, he was too wrapped up in wanting to touch every inch of her deliciously soft skin.

Jessie reached behind her and started to stroke him again, all the while rubbing the tip of his shaft against her warm, inviting core. Buzz had not seen her take off the obtrusive fabric, and he didn't have much time to think about it because she began to slide down his awaiting bulge, sending a new wave of desire through his body. Everything in him wanted to take things fast and hard, wanting and needing the pleasure that being with her brought him, but Jessie had other ideas. The cowgirl began to ride him agonizingly slow, enjoying the drawn out sensation of their intimate contact. Buzz tried to encourage her to go faster, to no avail.

"Ah, ah, ah" she scolded him. "I'm in control this time, you just lay back and enjoy it." Her words were sweet, but her eyes told him not to challenge her. She continued her slow rhythm, adding soft, playful kisses all over his shoulders. Buzz risked another scolding, moving one hand down to where their bodies met and place his thumb against her nerve filled nub, hoping to drive her as crazy as she was driving him. That earned him a squeaky moan, but no scolding, so he added more pressure to the gentle circles he was already working.

Jessie picked up their pace, needing more of the spell binding friction after Buzz started his little attack to her senses. It was hard for her to fight him when he was doing such wonderful things.

Buzz noticed his opening and began to move underneath her, pumping to meet every thrust of their bodies coming together. When once again he revived no scolding, he knew that he had her sufficiently distracted. He replaced his hand back on her hip and grabbed her tightly as he began to pound into her from below.

Jessie whined, giving up and giving in to this wonderful new development. She sat up on him, placing her hands on his chest and enjoyed the way this new position was hitting her _just right_. Her nails dug slightly into his skin, causing the him to lose the ability to think straight.

His orgasm was threatening to come as quickly as his strokes and he could only hope that she was as ready as he was. He let go of her with one hand and gave her ass a solid smack before releasing himself inside her.

Had anyone asked her before his visit if Jessie was into any sort of rough play in bed, Jessie would have shot them down with a solid no. But at the moment his hand hit her ass, Jessie felt her orgasm rip through her, sending her over the edge into a blissful post orgasm high. Falling against his chest, Jessie lay there and tried to catch her breath, feeling him heave below her trying to do the same. After a few minutes, she slipped off of him and relaxed at his side, still enjoying the high their time together had given her.

"Damn Jess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me with this little outfit of yours." He played with part of the fabric to make his point.

She giggled. "No, I just wanted ta make sure ya knew what you were missin' out on all those years." She teased, knowing they both knew just how foolish they had been.

"Yeah, I was an idiot." He said with a straightforward chuckle. He looked down at the redhead curled against his side. "I won't be making that mistake again." He sealed the promise with a kiss to her forehead.

The were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Neither one of them wanted to think that their time together might slowly be coming to an end.

Jessie was the first to break the silence, "Tell me what Star Command is like."

Buzz's heart skipped a beat. Did this mean she was considering that option? "Well, Star Command itself is an amazing place. Everything is right at your fingertips, and they have most of the latest technology for anything you could imagine. If you want something to eat or drink, all you have to do is ask, and it's there. But my favorite part is the view, the stars go on forever. And they are so much brighter than they seem here on Earth. Sometimes I forget where I am and look at them for hours." Buzz paused, imagining the view as if it was right in front of him. "But besides that, there are plenty of things to do. We have a gym, a library, a shooting range, anything you could think of really." He hoped that made it sound inviting enough.

Jessie was silent, contemplating what he said and what that could mean for her. "Do you think they would have some sort of job for me?"

Buzz was trying his hardest not to get over excited, but Jessie was really starting to make him think that she might be interested in the idea of going back with him. "Actually, I've been thinking about that too. I might be able to pull some strings and get you a job as an assistant to our veterinarian. We often have injured alien animals that we bring back with us from missions, and I'm sure the team would love some help." If he knew Jessie at all, he knew she would love that job.

"Really? Oh Buzz, that sounds amazin'! Do ya really think you could make it happen?" She was sitting up now, too excited to maintain her cover of only mild interest.

"Of course. I would do anything to make you happy." Buzz sat up against the pillows and took her hands, turning serious. "Jessie, does this mean you are considering coming back with me?" He held his breath, not sure if he was ready for her answer, no matter what it was.

Jessie nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I believe there is another question ya have ta ask me real nice before I can start packin' though." Her smiled and changed to a playful smirk.

Buzz didn't have words to describe what he was feeling, so he opted to throw his arms around her and pull her towards him in a warm embrace. Jessie could only giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Do ya think people with think it's a shotgun engagement?" Jessie mused.

"Maybe. But I think the people that matter have known us long enough to know that we are just making up for lost time." Buzz hadn't really thought about it that way, but he also didn't really care what other people thought. He only cared about the feelings he and Jessie shared.

"S'pose you're right." She was starting to fall asleep now.

Buzz chuckled, sliding them down into a more comfortable sleeping position. He could hear Jessie's breathing slow almost instantly and he knew she was asleep. As for him, it would probably be awhile before he could sleep, he had lots of planning to do.

 **A/n: So, I've been toying around with wanting to do a TS/50 shades of Grey crossover with these two... I think this was my brain playing around with that. Any feed back on that? Is that something you would read?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie awoke the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She tried to stretch until she realized her favorite pair of strong arms were still around her, their owner still asleep. She carefully slipped out of his embrace and switched into something more decent so she could go to the bathroom.

She tried to return quietly into the room, not wanting to wake Buzz. Instead she found him sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mornin' Cowgirl." The country drawl was starting to rub off on him a little.

"Mornin' Ranger." Jessie responded, crawling into bed with him again. "I didn't mean ta wake ya."

"That's alright, I we should probably get up anyway. Woody is gonna be mad if we don't help him with the morning chores." He laughed, thinking about the cowboy trying to scold them.

"S'pose you're right. Don't mean I really wanna git up yet." Jessie snuggled closer to Buzz, trying to fight a battle she knew she would lose.

Buzz kissed her forehead, they would probably stay in bed all day if one of them didn't force the other to get up. "Bo will probably be here soon." He hoped to convince her.

"Okay, okay, I'm gittin' up." There was his favorite brand of sass.

The two of them got out of bed and got dressed for the day. They weren't surprised to see Woody waiting for them when they came downstairs. "'Bout time you two got up. I thought I was gonna have ta feed the animals all by myself" Woody teased.

"Yeah, yeah, just be happy your girlfriend is comin' over. I didn't wanna git outta bed." Jessie gave him stink eye while throwing some bread in the toaster for herself and Buzz.

"The animals can't jist feed themselves like you can." Jessie didn't care to respond to her brother's comment. She was well aware of that fact and he knew it. She buttered up the toast and handed one to Buzz so the trio could make their way outside.

Before long, the three friends were making their way back to the house with a basket of eggs for breakfast. Jessie knew she was going to miss some of the luxuries of living on a farm, like having fresh eggs, but she wouldn't miss her brother nagging her about chores. For the first time, she found herself wondering how Woody would handle her leaving. Sure, one person could manage the farm by themselves, but it was easier with two. Perhaps Woody would finally take the initiative and ask Bo to marry him, or at the very least, to move in with him. The couple had been dating much longer than Jessie and Buzz and we're clearly taking their sweet time moving things along. Maybe seeing his younger sister move things along much quicker would put a fire under his butt, it's not like Bo would turn him down.

Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand to pull him behind a little. "Does Woody know about this plan o' yours yet?" She asked quietly

"He knows it was an option, but obviously he doesn't know which one we decided on." He looked at her with a smile, remembering the conversation they had the previous night.

"Should we tell'em?" She wasn't exactly sure what the protocol on this sort of thing was.

"Let me, I have a few things I want to talk to him about." Buzz gave her hand a quick squeeze before they entered the house.

Woody made the trio breakfast while Jessie and Buzz worked on packing everything they might need for the picnic lunch the two couples were going on later that day.

By the time they were done eating, Bo had arrived, putting Woody in a much better mood. They four took the basket of food, a blanket and some water with them to the barn to load on the horses. They only had the two horses, Bullseye and Buttercup, and had considered borrowing two more from a neighbor but decided it would be more trouble than it was worth. Both horses were strong working horses and could ride for a decent amount of time with two people on their backs. Once the horses were saddled and loaded up, it was the riders turn to get on. Both ladies rode in front, but for very different reasons. Woody could easily wrap his arms around Bo while controlling Bullseye. Jessie, on the other hand, was a much stronger rider than Buzz and she would be controlling Buttercup, but with all of Buzz's muscles, she didn't have a hope of being able to ride behind him and still have good control. Besides, she liked being in his arms, and since she would have the reigns, that would mean he would be holding onto her nice and tight.

They rode for about an hour before they made it to their desired location, making light chit chat along the way. Buzz was planning on asking Woody and Bo for their help with his proposal idea, but he needed a way to distract Jessie so he could be alone with them. He was hoping the opportunity might present itself this afternoon. The four dismounted the horses, taking the picnic things with them. The women started to set up the picnic while the men took the horses to water and tied them up where they would be comfortable.

"Hey, Woody, I need you to help me to find a way to distract Jessie so I can talk to you and Bo at some point this afternoon." Buzz said quietly before they rejoined their partners. He knew two eyes were better than one.

"Okay." Woody nodded, though he was clearly confused. They we back with the women before either could say anything more on the topic.

Both women were relaxing on the blanket, though you could see the differences in their personality by how they relaxed. Bo was sitting down, her legs stretched in front of her, enjoying a glass of water after their ride. Jessie was lying back on the blanket, taking up much more space than she needed. Her favorite red hat had been tipped forward over her eyes and her arms were folded behind her head, acting as a pillow. The sight entertained the men as they approached, realizing just how different their taste in women was.

"Are ya gonna make room fer anyone else Jess?" Woody chuckled.

"Nope." She didn't even bother to move her hat to respond to him.

"Now Jess, that's not very nice." His voice was still playful, but had a warning tone to it.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" Jessie sassed, still not moving from her position.

Because her eyes were still covered by her hat, she didn't see Woody mime to Buzz telling him to tickle her. She had been waiting for a response, not an assault, so she was not prepared when she felt long fingers tickle at her sides.

"Woody!" She complained as she began to wiggle around. But as her hat fell off her face, she realized that it had been a two man job. Buzz was smirking from his position on top of her, and Woody was behind him with a similar smirk and his arms folded across his chest. "Trader" she tried to be mad, but found it hard while looking at the face of the man who had attacked her. Instead she stuck out her tongue and made room on the blanket for the two to sit down.

Buzz rewarded her with a kiss, and any remaining aggravations melted away.

"Well ain't that the sweetest" Bo cooed. "It sure is nice ta see you two lovin' on each other the way ya shoulda been a long time ago!"

The pair blushed, not really realizing they were being watched. "Thanks Bo, it was getting a little ridiculous, wasn't it." Buzz smiled, looking between his friends.

"You can say that again!" Woody scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now Woody, be nice." Bo gently scolded him.

"I'm jist sayin', I woulda saved us all a lota trouble if they woulda jist talked things out instead of makin' goo goo eyes at each other fer years." Sometimes Woody was a little oblivious to how harsh he could be.

Buzz could feel Jessie tense up next to him, probably about to tear into her brother. He put his arm around her, trying to calm her down, and started to speak before she could. "Believe me, no one knows that more than Jessie and I, but we plan on making up for lost time." He looked down at the woman in his arm with a twinkle in his eye. She thought he might tell them their secret right then, but he remained silent.

"Who's ready for some food?" Poor Bo chimed in, trying to lighten the mood. She started to dig into the picnic basket and pull out all the containers, along with plates and plastic eating utensils. Soon, they were all full to their heart's desire, and were all laying back, watching the clouds overhead.

"What do ya think you are gonna miss most when you go back Buzz? Besides Jessie, of course." Buzz could have swore Bo was trying to get information out of him. She sure was asking all the right questions.

"Probably moments like this, surrounded by my closest friends, not a care in the world. Life has a much faster pace up there." Buzz lamented. Lucky for him, he wouldn't be missing Jessie much.

"Come on Buzz, when are ya gonna realize that you are really a country boy at heart? You can take the man outta the country, but not the country outta the man." Woody chuckled, knowing Buzz had been eager to join Star Command since he was very young, never really giving country life a chance to grow on him.

"Who knows Woody, maybe that day is sooner than we all think." Buzz was hoping to throw off his friend, pay back for his snide comments before.

Woody remembered the conversation that he had with Buzz the previous day, and he wondered if what Buzz wanted to talk about had anything to do with that. He tried not to get too excited at the prospect of his best friend moving home.

"No way Space Ranger! You love it up there!" Jessie teased, not knowing about the boys conversation from earlier that day.

Woody's brow furrowed slightly, not that anyone would see. Jessie's comment had him sufficiently confused. Maybe they hadn't discussed their next step, like Woody thought, and Buzz wanted to talk to him about something completely different. He sighed and decided to give up on guessing until Buzz had a chance to talk to him, but now he was more determined to find a way to get rid of Jessie for a few moments.

Woody had not realized that the conversation had moved on without him, he had been too deep in thought to listen in and he had missed his chance to say anything else on the matter. What he didn't miss was a break in the conversation that worked to his advantage. "Hey Jessie, do ya mind checkin' on the horses for me? See if they need water and make sure they aren't gittin' inta anything?" Woody knew this would take her a few minutes because she would get distracted and want to love on the horses.

"I don't know why ya can't do it yourself." Jessie grumbled, getting up and going to the horses anyway.

"What did you wanna talk about Buzz?" Woody chimed in when she was out of earshot. Now it was Bo's turn to be confused.

Buzz looked towards Jessie, making sure she wouldn't be able to hear. "I need you guys to throw me a going away party."

The couple beside him had matching faces of confusion. "We've never done that before, why now?" Woody hadn't realized that Buzz would want to say goodbye to everyone in town.

"Because," Buzz was beaming. "I'm going to propose to Jessie, and I want all of her friends and family to be there. It will be more of a going away/engagement party in one."

Bo's hands instantly flew to her mouth as she listened to Buzz's plan. She was thrilled for her best friends and excited to plan a party, but she was also surprised that Buzz wanted to move their relationship along so quickly.

"Does that mean she wants to go back with you?" Woody tried not to sound upset.

"Yeah, we thought we would try it out. Besides, it would be easier for us to come back to Earth than for me to go back to Star Command."

Now Bo was completely confused. It sounded like Woody knew more than she did, and it had to do with Jessie leaving. She wanted to ask for more information, but they saw Jessie coming back.

"We got ya covered Buzz." Woody added in the final moments before the cowgirl returned.

Jessie plopped back down on the blanket and cozied up to her cuddle buddy, completely unaware of the conversation she had just missed.

"So, we were thinkin' 'bout throwin' Buzz a goin' away party, what'dya think Jess?" Woody asked, with more humor behind the words than he had meant to let slip.

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Jessie's eyes lit up, but she also realized that in a way, it would be a going away party for her as well, they just didn't know it yet. "When were ya thinkin' of havin' it?"

"Probably on Sunday." Bo chimed in, already planning things out in her head. "Everyone would be off work and it would still give Buzz time to pack. That would give us enough time to clean up the barn and decorate a little." Bo was proud of her handy work, she was doing pretty well despite how little she knew about the situation.

"That'll be perfect." Jessie didn't notice the double meaning behind Buzz's words, but the remaining friends did. Everything was coming together nicely, now they just had to put everything into motion.

"It'll jist be sad to see ya leave." Woody was sure everyone thought he was talking to Buzz, when he was really talking to the both of them. He was definitely going to need time to process the thought of life without his sister around.

"We definitely will miss ya Buzz, it's always good to have ya around, like old times." Bo added sweetly.

"I'm not going away forever. I'll have to come back and visit eventually." Buzz chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eventually." Jessie winked as Buzz so the others couldn't see. She knew the desire to visit Earth wouldn't have the same emphasis because she would be with him.

Buzz found himself chuckling, not because of Jessie's comment, but because of all the webs of secrets that he was a part of. Everyone seemed to have some double meaning to their comments, and he was the only one who understood all of them. He would be happy when everyone was on the same page again, but for now he was enjoying the excitement.

"What'dya say we git back to the house? We can take a look 'round the barn while there is still daylight and figure out what needs done." Woody started to pick up the containers in front of them and place everything back in the basket.

"Oh, I can't wait! I've been wantin' to throw a party in that barn since we were younger, jist never found the right reason!" Sometimes Bo was more of a homemaker and party planner than she realized.

Jessie shook her head and laughed. She was really going have to talk to Woody about his intentions with Bo. Maybe she would wait until after she revealed her secret so she could encourage him to move forward, of anything so he wasn't alone when she was gone.

The ride back was smooth, with each person wrapped up in their own thoughts. They returned the horses to their stalls and began to plan out some of the details.

"Well, it's a lot to get done, but I think we can do it in three days." Woody stood with his hands on his hips, looking around the barn. " Why don't you gals head inside and plan the food while Buzz and I do a little work out here?" He turned to them, hoping not to get any kickback from Jessie.

Lucky for Woody, Jessie wanted to make sure they had all of her favorite food at the party, so she was more than happy to plan it out. "Come on Bo!" Jessie ran towards the house, knowing Bo would be behind her eventually.

Buzz and Woody turned to clean up the tools that had been spread out from daily use and Woody was happy for the extended privacy so he could get some answers from Buzz. "So, are ya takin' my baby sister away from me when ya leave, or is she gonna follow behind ya?" Woody's tone was playful, even if the reasons for his question were not.

"I'm not sure. I've already reached out to my commanding officer about it, so I guess it will depend on when he gets back to me and what the response is." Buzz emptied his arms of the tools he had picked up and looked at Woody. "You know we aren't doing this to hurt anyone, especially you Woody, it just seems like the best option right now. I plan on looking into ways I can stay with Star Command while residing here on Earth, it just might take a while."

Woody had to admit, that did make him feel better. Somehow he knew it deep down, but hearing it from Buzz made it seem more real. "I know, I'm jist gonna miss the both of ya. Ya'll better not get hitched without inviting us!" Woody warned, a little more serious than he meant.

Buzz put a hand on his friend's shoulder and chuckled. "I can't get married without my best man." That made Woody smile. "Besides, I'm sure Jessie would want to get married here on Earth, and I would like to as well. We haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Yeah, S'pose you should ask her the big question first." Woody relaxed. "Speakin' of, do ya have a ring?"

"No. I was hoping you would help me out with that tomorrow."

"I'm sure we can find some reason ta slip away tomorra. I'll ask Bo to come keep Jess preoccupied." Woody knew he girlfriend wouldn't mind.

"Thanks Woody, really. I couldn't do this without you." Buzz gave him a kind smile.

"Jist be good to my sister. You know I wouldn't trust her heart ta jist anyone."

"You know me, I couldn't break her heart if I tried." Both men chuckled and returned to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, the ladies had several cook books open on the kitchen table and were making a list of everything they might need.

"So, have you thought about wearin' somethin' nice to this little party?" Bo tried to sound uninterested, but was really hoping she could convince her friend to wear more than her usual jeans.

The question made Jessie pause for a moment, she hadn't really put much thought into it yet. "S'pose you're right. Dusty jeans ain't really the right send off" the cow girl mused. "Don't know if I have much else in my closet though." Jessie found herself slightly disappointed. While she was more than happy not to be a girly girl, she found herself wishing she had something beside jeans to wear.

"You could borrow something from me if you'd like."

Jessie's face contorted slightly. "I think your wardrobe is a little too… pink, and frilly fer me. Thanks for the offer though."

"Well, why don't we go shoppin' tomorrow so we can find somethin' more your style." Bo teased at her friend, knowing just how different their style really was.

"Do ya mind? I would love your help." Jessie had never been so excited to go shopping in her life.

"Not at all, I'd be happy to help." Bo smiled, proud at what she had accomplished.

The two returned to their work, excited for the adventure they would share the next day.

Before long, the men returned to the house and the four filled each other in on the plans they had made. Bo quickly worked her way around the kitchen, making a meal for everyone and had dinner served before anyone could offer to help.

"So, you won't believe what Jessie n' I have planned for tomorrow." Bo spoke while they ate.

"What's that?" Woody was the first to respond, hoping it wouldn't interfere with their plans to go ring shopping.

"Jessie actually agreed ta go shoppin' so she could wear somethin' besides jeans to this little party of ours!" It was pretty much the highlight of the day for Bo, she had never been able to take Jessie shopping willingly.

Buzz took a bite to hide his smile. He was glad he reached out to his friends for help. Of course he loved Jessie no matter what she wore, and what she wore would have no influence on the proposal at all. But now they would be able to look back and know it was an extra special moment in their lives.

"Well look at that, Jessie must be kinda sweet on Buzz if she is gittin' all dolled up for his party." Of course Woody took the opportunity to tease his sister.

"Alright, alright, I get it. We all know I'm a tomboy. Laugh all ya want, ya ain't gonna find me in nothin' frilly n' pink, so don't git too excited."

"I'm just excited ta see you in somethin' besides jeans!" Bo admitted. "We all know how well prom went when we tried ta make ya get dressed up then!"

"I was gonna wear a dress until Sid Phillips started teasin' me about goin' even though no one had asked me, then I didn't really wanna. He was right, why git all dressed up fer no reason, I was much happier dancin' in my jeans and boots." Jessie grumbled, obviously still sore about the situation.

Buzz felt his heart drop a little at the memory. What Jessie didn't know is that Buzz was planning on asking her to prom, but chickened out. They ended up hanging out at prom anyway, and having a great time, but he couldn't help but wonder how things might be different now if he would have just worked up the nerve to ask her to be his date.

Jessie looked up from her mood to see how Buzz was handling her little temper tantrum. He had been pretty quiet during the whole conversation, which wasn't completely out of the ordinary for him, but she thought we would have chimed in a little. She was a slightly shocked to see him so distant, like he was stuck in the memory. She would have to ask him about it later.

"Well I'm excited ta see what you gals find." Woody pulled both Jessie and Buzz from their thoughts.

"I am too, I'm sure whatever you pick will look beautiful." Buzz finally jumped into the conversation, reaching his hand out for Jessie to take.

"Thanks Buzzy." Jessie blushed and took his hand in hers, both of them too distracted to notice the knowing look between Woody and Bo.

It was Bo that brought everyone back to reality this time. "I hate ta leave so early, but if we are gonna be out all day tomorrow I should probably git home to take care of my own business." She stood, placing her plate in the sink.

"Buzz and I can clean up if you wanna walk her out Woody." Jessie picked up her own plate and followed suit, seeing Buzz do the same beside her.

Woody nodded and took Bo's hand in his as they headed for the door. He was happy for the chance to tell her about his plans for the next day. He would need Bo to be a lookout, so they didn't accidentally run into each other in the small town.

As the pair disappeared through the door, Jessie turned on the warm water and began to clean the dishes. "Hey Buzz, can I ask ya somethin'?

"Of course, what's up?" He collected the rest of the dishes and moved to help Jessie at the sink.

"Why did ya look so sad when I was talkin' about prom?" Jessie kept herself busy with the dishes, not sure why she was nervous to look at Buzz.

"Oh." Was all he could respond at first. "Um, I guess I was just lost in thought."

"Yeah?" Jessie was hoping for a little more information than that.

"Yeah." He was almost lost in the memory again, but pulled himself out, knowing Jessie was looking for an explanation. "I had planned on asking you to prom that year. I guess I was just thinking how different things might be if I hadn't been such a chicken. Sid wouldn't have any reason to make fun of you, and maybe things would have gone differently for us." He mused

Jessie was stunned, Buzz had liked her, even back then? They really had been delaying their relationship for a long time. She thought she was the only one with feelings as far back as high school. "Buzz, you can't let someone like Sid Phillips get to ya. That was a long time ago, and he was a bully. What matters is that we're together now." Jessie had dried her hands off while she was speaking, and was now wrapping them around Buzz so she could pull him in for a kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder and just held him for a moment. "Ya know, I woulda said yes." Jessie giggled, and she felt Buzz chuckled underneath her touch.

"I coulda guessed that now. But back then, I was way too shy. Plus I was pretty convinced then that there was no way you could have the same feelings as me."

Jessie pulled back to look at him. "When exactly did ya start likin' me Buzz?" She could see the blush rise in his cheeks.

"Uhh, I don't know if I could pinpoint an exact time." He was having a hard time looking her in the eyes. It was funny that he could still be so nervous around her when they were pretty clear how much they liked each other. "I think I had a pretty strong crush on you by the time we were finishing middle school." He cleared his throat anxiously and avoided her gaze. His gaze snapped back to her when he heard her start laughing.

Jessie tried to control her laughter, especially when she saw Buzz give her a confused, somewhat insulted look. "We really were foolish, weren't we Buzz?" He was clearly still confused. "I think it was freshman year that Bo caught me doodling our initials with little hearts around them. I tried ta convince her the B stood fer 'Bullseye' but she wouldn't have it."

Clarity washed across Buzz's face, so that he could laugh slightly as well. "We were pretty foolish, but at least we finally admitted it. Now they can stop teasing us and move on with their lives."

"You're tellin' me!" Jessie laughed as she turned her attention back to the dishes.

"What joke did I miss?" Woody walked in the front door and joined them.

"Joke's on you Woody! We were laugh 'bout Ya'll tryin' ta git us together, and how Ya'll can stop fussin' now." Jessie gave him her classic smirk.

Woody found himself joining in the laughter. "I dunno. I think Bo might be fussin' more now than before! She thinks ya'll are the best thing since rhubarb pie." Woody enjoyed watching his girlfriend fuss over all the details of the party they were planning. It's like she had been waiting for the go ahead on this party since they were in high school.

"Bo jist gits excited easily. She likes ta see people happy." Jessie finished up the last dish and handed it to Buzz, who had been drying them.

"Yeah." Woody was lost in his thoughts. "She's quite a woman" He smiled.

"Speakin' a' Bo. Woody, when're ya gonna make an honest woman outta the girl? Ya know she's crazy 'bout ya." Jessie's tone was teasing, yet gentle. She wasn't looking to fight.

"I…" Woody had not been prepared for that question. Had he thought about it? Sure. But something kept him from following through, though he never could quite figure out what it was.

"I think he's been hanging out with me too much." Buzz playfully elbowed Jessie, they were both eager for him to respond.

"I dunno, I jist haven't. I guess I'm afraid to wreck a good thing by trying to make it better."

Buzz and Jessie gave him an incredulous look. It was the same reason they had been afraid to admit their feelings to each other, but it was also the same thing Woody had been teasing them about for years.

"He really has been hangin' out with ya too much." Jessie laughed, wrapping one arm around Buzz. "Look Woody, we git it, probably more'an anybody, we jist wanna see ya happy."

Woody sighed, he definitely had some thinking to do. "You're right, I should probably do it sooner rather 'an later." Woody was deep in thought.

The pair decided it would be best to leave him with his thoughts. They made their way out of the room, each patting him on the shoulder as they walked by, and headed up to bed. They would need their rest for the big day they had the next day.

The next morning everyone was up earlier than normal so they could feed the animals and get on their way. Bo swung by the farm to pick up Jessie so that she wouldn't know the men were also going to town. Woody reminded her what stores they would be at, so Bo could make sure to avoid them. The girls gave their respective fellas a kiss and headed off for the day.

Woody and Buzz headed inside, they were going to give the ladies a head start to make sure they wouldn't run into each other.

"So, I've been thinkin' 'bout what you 'n' Jess were sayin' last night" Woody started, finishing his coffee. "I think I'm gonna git a ring as well today." He was trying to be nonchalant.

Buzz smiled, proud of his friend. "That's great Woody. I know Jessie still thinks you don't know our plans, which is why she didn't say anything last night, but ultimately she just doesn't want you to be lonely when she leaves. She wants to know you will be well taken care of."

"I git that, and I appreciate it. But no one is gonna replace my baby sister."

"No one wants you to replace her, she isn't going away forever. She just wants you to be happy while she is gone."

"Plus, I git it. It's 'bout time!" Woody chuckled. "Speakin' of, why don't we git on the road."

Buzz followed Woody out to his truck and the boys headed into town in search of the perfect engagement rings.

Meanwhile, Bo and Jessie were not having much luck. "No, no, no. This is all wrong." Jessie stepped out of the dressing room to reveal herself to Bo. She was currently wearing a purple blouse with puffy sleeves and a high collar, paired with a light and dark purple quilted skirt that stopped above her knees. Underneath it was a matching purple petticoat. "I think I wore this same outfit when we had ta learn square dancin' in middle school." Jessie frowned. "I look ridiculous."

Bo was having a hard time not laughing. Jessie was right, it did remind her of middle school, and she looked quite silly. The choice had looked much different on the hangers.

"Why in tarnation do I hav'ta wear all this fluff?" She emphasized her point by shaking the petticoat in her hands.

"Well, ya don't have ta. I jist thought it might be nice to see. If you don't like it, we don't have to try any more on." Bo was trying to be as patient and gentle as possible, as if Jessie were a stray dog that she could spook and scare away at any moment.

"I don't think it's really me. I don't wanna look like a goof ball at this party." She turned around and walked back into her dressing room.

They continued this way through several outfits until they decided it might be best to try another store.

After several stores, both girls were becoming frustrated. "I'm jist not meant ta wear girly things. Maybe I should jist wear my jeans." Jessie said as they walked out of the latest failure of a store.

"No way. I'm not lettin' ya wear jeans. We will find something that speaks to your inner girly girl, I know it!" Bo knew she normally wouldn't have pushed her friend so hard, but she was determined to make sure the day was extra special for her. "Look, let's try one more store and if we don't find anything we can stop for lunch and reconvene."

"Fine, but I'm only doin' this 'cause you're bein' so nice." Jessie wasn't sure why the blonde was so determined to find a new outfit for her to wear, but it seemed important to her, so why not.

They turned into the next store they found along main street and took a deep breath. Hopefully this would be the lucky stop. The girls decided to separate and cover more ground. Jessie was deeply concentrating on the rack of shirts in front of her when she heard Bo squeal. "Jessie! I found it! I found the perfect look for you!"

Jessie didn't even get a chance to look because the petite blonde was dragging her towards the closest dressing room and threw her in. Jessie had to admit she was surprised at how strong Bo could be when she wanted. She sighed, shook her head and turned to try on outfit 25 of the day.

When Jessie emerged Bo gasp and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh Jessie! It's lovely!"

Jessie turned to the full length mirror just outside her dressing room, and couldn't contain her own gasp when she saw her reflection. She had on a pastel yellow tank top made from a denim like fabric. It had several silver buttons down the middle of the top, though they held nothing closed. It was paired with a flowy white knee length skirt that had almost a lace like pattern at the bottom. To top it all off, Bo had given her a thick, dark brown belt to wear at her natural waistline. Jessie absolutely loved it. It was feminine, but not too frilly, and it made her look stunning.

Jessie looked at Bo in the reflection of the mirror and smiled. "I don't know how you do it, but you are a miracle worker."

"What can I say? For a small town girl, I know my fashion!" Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around Jessie from behind. "Buzz is gonna go wild when he sees you in this." She shook her head and giggled.

"Can you imagine! He isn't gonna know what ta do with himself!" Jessie laughed.

"I can't wait!" Bo smiled and stepped away. "Alright, go take it off so we can buy it and get out of here! I'm starved and I still wanna pick up some decorations."

Jessie returned to the dressing room, but not before one more glance in the mirror. She had never been so excited about wearing a skirt in her life.

On the other side of town, Woody and Buzz were in way over their heads. Both men had come into the store without doing much research, and thus did not have much of an idea what they wanted. Luckily the salesman was patient with them and walk them through everything they needed to know.

Woody was the first one to find the perfect ring for his beloved. It was a simple, white gold band with three diamonds, one bigger diamond in the middle and two smaller, pink diamonds on either side. As soon as he saw the pink diamonds, he knew it would be perfect for her. Now he would just have to plan out every other detail.

As for Buzz, he was struggling a little. Once Woody found the perfect ring for Bo, he was feeling more of the pressure. He was happy for Woody, but he had asked for his help to pick a ring for Jessie, and that clearly wasn't happening. Jessie was a little harder to shop for that Bo, she was a tomboy and liked to use her hands, so a big flashy ring was out of the question. It seemed to him like he had seen every ring in the store when he finally spotted the perfect one. It was a delicate little ring, with a gold band and a small infinity symbol at the top, inside each loop of the symbol was a diamond. It must have been the last ring he could possibly look at, but it was the perfect ring for Jessie. It was simple, but reminded her just how much he loved her.

The proud men paid for their purchases and walked out with pockets heavy with excitement and nervous. Both knew the answer to their question would be yes, but that didn't stop the little ring from weighing more than it should.

"We did it pal, now for the hard part." Woody chuckled as he pat his friend on the back.

"Any idea how you are gonna do it?" Buzz couldn't help from being curious.

"Not sure, I have a couple ideas formin' but none of them are very solid at this point. 'Sides, I don't wanna steal your thunder. This weekend is about you n' Jess. Bo n' I don't have the same time crunch you do."

"Thanks Woody. I appreciate it. I appreciate all the help you are giving me with all this."

"Anythin' for my best friend." Woody smiled as they reached the car and headed for home. They still had plenty to get done with the barn.

Bo and Jessie were finishing up lunch as Bo looked over her list of party supplies they needed to purchase.

"Do you think we should get streamers in the Star Command colors?" Jessie wished Bo was kidding, but she knew she wasn't.

"Um, I think jist white ones will be fine." Jessie encouraged gently.

"Hmmm, I suppose." Bo hadn't looked up from the list, and Jessie could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"I don't think it needs to be too fancy, as long as the barn looks and smells nice, I think Buzz will be happy." Jessie could easily see Bo going way over the top, and while everything would look great, she knew it wasn't necessary.

Bo finally looked up from her list and smiled at Jessie; if only the redhead really knew what this party was for. But she was right, it didn't need to be too over the top. "You're right. You ready to go get everything? I'm sure the boys could use some help at home." Bo stood and collected her things.

"Let's go!" Jessie jumped up and followed Bo. They stopped by the door to pay for their meal and headed down main street once again. An hour later they were walking to Bo's car with arms full of bags. To Jessie, it seemed like they had gone overboard, but she was going to trust Bo on this one.

Back at the farm, they hauled everything to the barn, not wanting to carry it multiple time. They were impressed with the work the men had done, and Bo was glad she had killed enough time that they were able to get back and start working.

"Well, it looks like you fellas have had a successful day." Bo gave Woody a questioning look, hoping he would catch the double meaning behind her words.

"More'an you know!" He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Well good, we brought more work for ya!" Bo laughed and turned to see Jessie putting down bags and cuddling up to Buzz.

"But we are here to help now." Jessie gave Buzz a tight squeeze and a big kiss.

"Actually Jessie, I was just thinkin'. Why don't you take Buzz and go work on the food while Woody and I decorate, that way you two can be surprised."

Buzz shrugged and answered for her. "Seems like a good idea to me." He trusted Bo to do everything just right, and thought it might be a nice surprise.

"Why not!" Jessie reached down to grab her new clothes and a few other bags that should go inside and the couple was off.

"How did shopping go?" Buzz was hopeful.

"I guess you'll haveta wait n' see!" Jessie teased.

"Come on, not even a peak?" He tried to look in one of the bags.

"Nope!" Jessie pulled the bag away from him and skipped to the house.

Inside, she hid the clothing bag from him and quickly made her way to the kitchen before he could follow her. Buzz was slightly disappointed, but knew her behavior meant she must have found something good, and not just something Bo forced her to get. He would let himself be pleasantly surprised when it came time for the party.

"Let's get to it space man!" She giggled and busied herself with food prep.

Soon the sun was falling and each couple had made significant headway in their party prep tasks. They agreed to meet early the next day to finish everything before guests started to arrive and found their way to bed. It was certainly going to be an exciting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I think this is my favorite chapter. Not only because of the crazy range of emotions, but I also feel like it's written the best. Sorry it's kinda long, I was having trouble finding a good stopping point. I would love a little feedback! Any body out there? I hope anyone that is reading this is enjoying it! I'm close to wrapping up but then ending doesn't really want to come out of my head properly. There are a few more chapters to go for sure.**

Buzz was the first to wake up the next day. He nuzzled gently to the small woman in his arms and relished in the thought that this would be their last time in bed together as boyfriend and girlfriend. He thought back over the last month together and how wonderful it had been for the two of them to finally admit their feelings. Being with her felt like home, he belonged with her, and he was happy they finally figured that out. He thought ahead to this afternoon, and the words he would use to ask her to be his. He was excited to see what she would wear, and how she would look when she realized the real reason for the party. Finally he thought of his friends back at Star Command, the ones who would probably be the most surprised. Of course Commander Nebula knew, because he had been in correspondence with him about the whole situation, but his team would surely be shocked. But at the same time he knew they wouldn't be too bewildered; they had met Jessie before, and had some insight into the pair's history. Had he come back with any other woman, they might be a little shocked, but because it was Jessie he was sure they would get used to the idea very quickly.

He let his mind wander back to the words he had been reciting over and over again, the ones he had to get just right. His nerves finally started to wake up, but lucky for him, that is when Jessie chose to wake up as well.

"G'mornin' space boy" she said with only one eye open.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

He heard a soft giggle come from the redhead. "Someone is extra mushy today."

"Maybe I just want to remind you what I've been thinking of you for years." He teased, trying to cover for the fact that he _was_ extra mushy today. How much more mushy could you get than asking for someone's hand in marriage?

"Okay, keep tellin' yourself that." She smiled as she became more awake. She sat up and stretched before throwing the covers off and getting dressed.

"Well, I guess morning cuddle time is over." Buzz was still in bed, looking sad, though it was mostly fake.

"Oh hush, there will be plenty of time for cuddles later. Someone has a goin' away party we have to get ready for!" Jessie was out the door before he could pull himself out of bed. Buzz simply shook his head and got dressed, he had no idea where she got her energy from.

Woody was pleasantly surprised to smell coffee as he came down the stairs, though he wasn't surprised to see his best friend and sister relaxing at the table with mugs of the warm liquid. "Did ya save any for me?" He walked straight to the cabinet for a mug and pours himself some of the delicious coffee.

"Nah, I thought I would give the last of the pot ta Bullseye" Jessie teased. He could tell she was in a good mood today.

"I'm glad I came down before ya did that!" He couldn't help being in a good mood as well, it was going to be an exciting day. "Bo should be here soon, have ya'll eaten breakfast yet?

"No, we were waiting for you to get up" Buzz added.

"Do ya'll mind cookin' while I get dressed?" Woody gulped down the rest of the coffee in his cup.

Buzz stood up before Jessie could. "Go for it, I got ya covered." Buzz felt like cooking breakfast for his friends was the least he could do for all their help.

Jessie stood up to help, but Buzz stopped her. "I got this, you just relax little lady." His voice was smooth as he bent down to kiss her. He didn't notice the shiver run down her spine; she was happy to stay seated for now.

"Hmm, I could get used to this. I get to drink coffee while you cook me breakfast. Next time I'll have to see if I can get it delivered in bed." She giggled and took a sip of her coffee.

Buzz laughed, enjoying Jessie's musings. "Unfortunately we won't have our own kitchen for a while. Let's just say I own ya one."

"I'm gonna hold ya to it!" She giggled

Then next thing they knew, they had finished eating and Bo had arrived for the day. Woody and Bo went to make final touches on the barn and Buzz and Jessie finished up food preparations. Two hours before guests would arrive, they all returned to the house to get dressed up. Buzz grabbed his clothes and retreated to the spare bedroom, while the ladies went to Jessie's room and Woody to his own room.

Jessie was way too eager as she pulled out her purchase and put on the new clothes. Bo slipped into a pink sun dress and helped Jessie with her hair. The girls couldn't wait to see the boy's reactions.

Woody and Buzz met downstairs and took over a load of food over to the barn before returning to the house and waiting for the the girls. Buzz was wearing a light grey button down shirt with dark jeans; Woody was donning a red button down shirt and a nice pair of light jeans. He chose to leave his favorite hat behind, though he kept the boots that never seemed to leave his feet.

Bo was the first to make her way down the stairs, and Woody met her at the bottom with a kiss. "Well don't you look pretty." He offered her his arm as they walked towards to door. Bo stopped him, wanting to see Buzz's reaction, and she was glad she did.

Buzz felt like he was back at prom night, only this time he had the guts to ask Jessie to be his date. He nervously awaited her at the bottom of the stairs, knowing she would turn the corner looking beautiful. But he wasn't as prepared as he thought. Jessie turned the corner and Buzz sucked in a breath and let his jaw dropped. The last time Buzz had seen Jessie in a skirt had been when they were kids. Since then, she had been able to find an excuse for every event. Now, the outfit she picked looked absolutely stunning, the yellow top went perfectly with her pale skin, and it made his heart skip a beat to see the skirt flow around her legs. She gave up her hat for once, and her red hair had been softly curled to frame her face. She kept her red boots, but somehow they worked perfectly with the more feminine look. Buzz felt the butterflies return like they had his first night in town and he was having trouble forming a coherent sentience in his mind.

Jessie couldn't help but blush when she saw Buzz's reaction, she knew he would love it, but she didn't think he would react like he was seeing a princess or something. She took a breath and made her way down the stairs, eager to join her awestruck boyfriend.

"Wow Jess, you look amazing! We should make Bo take ya shoppin' more often." Buzz was thankful that his friend still recognized when he needed covered. He was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat and collect his thoughts.

"Amazing doesn't begin to cover it." He pulled her into his arms and nestled his head in her shoulder. "You look absolutely breathtaking Jess."

She gave him a tight squeeze before leaning back to look at him. "You don't look too shabby you're self, ranger." She gave him a quick kiss and went to follow Bo and Woody who had already started towards the barn.

Buzz had other ideas, he pulled her back towards him and pressed his lips to hers again. It might have been selfish of him, but it was helping him remember that the gorgeous woman in front of him wanted to be with him, and it was helping him build confidence for later. She placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him back, trying not to get too wrapped up into the kiss. Before she could become too detached from the outside world, Buzz broke the kiss and placed his hands on the side of her face. "I'm serious Jess, every eye is going to be on you tonight. You look stunning." He gave her one more chastised kiss and offered his arm to her as they finally followed the other couple.

"Remin' me ta dress up 'round you more often." Jessie was slightly out of breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Buzz. He chuckled and kissed her cheek as they stepped into the barn.

It was now Jessie's turn to be speechless. Jessie was sure she had never seen the barn look so beautiful before. There were white streamers along the walls and several tables lined up with soft white table cloths. There were several lanterns hung around the space, giving off just enough light to see, but not enough to be overwhelming. On the tables there were mason jars with a couple fresh flowers, set up as center pieces. They left open part of the floor for dancing, and there was a boombox already playing soft music in the background. It was 'country chic' if she had ever seen it, and while it might have been slightly feminine, it was also classic and simple.

"Bo, this place looks amazin'! I can't believe it's the same barn!" Jessie stepped away from Buzz and spun in a circle to get the full picture.

"I didn't do it all myself, Woody deserves some credit. And of course Buzz helped him clean up." Bo blushed, not expecting the complement.

"Ya'll did a mighty fine job cleanin' this place up" Jessie gave the boys a look and a nod.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a honk from outside as the first of the guests started to arrive. They all scurried to the door, excited to see who was there. They had invited a good portion of the town. Anyone who had known them growing up, or had met Buzz along the way was offered an invitation. Buzz wanted to make sure that everyone that Jessie could possibly be close with was there, because he knew what this party was really going to mean in the end.

No matter how distracted Buzz got, or who he was talking to, he couldn't keep the butterflies at bay in his stomach. He was nervous and kept waiting for the perfect time to start his little speech. He couldn't help but glance at Jessie, no matter where she was in the room, and remember just how lucky he really was. The evening was winding down and Buzz knew he needed to make his move soon, but he just wasn't sure how to get everyone's attention.

It was then that Buzz heard a glass clink as silverware was tapped against it. He looked around for the source and was once again grateful for his best friend. He must have seen the panic in his eyes because here he was doing the hard work for Buzz.

"Attention everyone." Woody waited for the crowd to quiet as Buzz slowly made his way closer to Jessie. "I jist wanted ta thank everyone for comin' this evenin'. Most of ya'll know that Buzz doesn't git to visit very often, and that we like ta enjoy ourselves when he is here. It's gonna be hard to see him go this time." Woody paused and looked at Jessie. "But let's not git too sad, 'cause that's not what tonight is about! Tonight is about celebratin' friendship and what it's brought us in life, right Buzz?" Woody passed the attention off to Buzz, hoping he was ready.

"Right Woody." Buzz took a deep breath and turned to Jessie. "And what more reason could I have to celebrate than this beautiful woman right here." He saw her blush, but it didn't stop him. "Most of you know our history and I know most of you have spent plenty of time wondering when Jessie and I would finally open our eyes to each others feelings. I'm so happy Jessie finally tricked me into admitting my feelings for her so we could spend this time letting our love blossom into a relationship, instead of spending more time awkwardly flirting. I never thought I would be lucky enough to call her my own, and I'm so happy that I was wrong. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She has been my best friend, for longer than I can remember. She has been my rock through the hard times, and the brightest ray of sunshine through the good times. No matter what happens, I know she will always be there for me, even if I'm an idiot who travels millions of miles away from her for most of the year." Buzz reached into his pocket for the ring box that had been weighing him down all evening. "Jess, I want you to know just how much I love you, how much I've always loved you, and always will. I need you in my life, now more than ever. You've become more important to me than air or food. I'm not me without you in my life." He got down on one knee and Jessie's hands flew to her mouth, finally realizing what this little speech had been about. "I don't want to know what life without you would be like, so Jessie? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her hopefully.

Jessie had tears welling up in her eyes; somehow she had no idea that he was going to propose to her here. "Oh Buzz, there is nothin' I want more!" Logically Jessie knew she should just wait for Buzz to stand up, but she wasn't thinking logically at the moment. The man of her dreams had just proposed to her, and she was full of excitement. She jumped towards him, tackled him too the ground, and covered his face with kisses. The crowd around them laughed and clapped in excitement for the couple.

Buzz was overwhelmed with happiness, of course he knew she would say yes, but now it was official. He claimed her lips in a kiss, making the crowd grow louder. "I love you Jessie" He smiled.

"I love you too Buzzie" she moved to get off of him so they could both stand up. Buzz caught her hand in his before she could run off in excitement.

"I think you are forgetting something." He teased as he pulled the ring from the ring box and slipped it on her finger.

"Buzz, I love it. It's absolutely perfect." Jessie's eyes sparkled as she looked down at the delicate ring. "I'm yours, to infinity and beyond." She smiled and looked up at her new fiancé.

Buzz chuckled lightly, "You know me so well." Of course she would guess what the small symbol meant to him, and what it would mean to them.

Woody and Bo made their way over to the pair with big smirks across their faces. Once Jessie saw them, she bounded over to give them both a big hug.

"You knew all 'long, didn't ya?!" It was very like her friends to plan something like this behind her back.

"It was all Buzz's idea. We jist acted like it was our idea ta keep ya distracted." Woody confirmed while Bo took Jessie's hand in hers and admired the ring.

"Well I love it, thank you, all a' ya'll." She gave Buzz a big hug and they finally noticed everyone else around wanting to congratulate them.

The newly engaged couple spent the next hour going around the room getting congratulated by all their friends, and getting unprompted marriage tips from anyone who would offer.

"Look how happy they are." Bo admired from across the room. She had to admit she was slightly jealous of her friends, they were taking the natural steps in their relationship, even if they were taking them at a different pace than the rest of the world. She looked at Woody and hoped that one day soon he would ask her to be hers as well.

"Yeah, they deserve it. I'm happy for them." Woody looked down at Bo and wrapped his arm around her. Little did she know that he _was_ planning out the details of how he would propose to her, he just wanted to make sure he did it right.

"Wanna help me pick up a lil? Looks like things are startin' to wind down." Bo gave Woody a squeeze and broke away from him to start gathering trash.

Woody followed behind her, slowly picking things up, but not wanting to look like they were forcing people out. When the last guest started their car and drove off, Woody and Bo put down the dishes in their hands and turned to their friends.

"So, how's that fer a party!" Woody threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Was it the best goin' away party ever?" Bo was hopeful that the party had been everything they wanted. She saw Jessie's smile drop slightly and wondered what she might have said to upset her.

"About that." Jessie looked between Bo and Woody. "It's not jist Buzz that'll be goin' away."

Woody was silent, he already knew what she was going to say, but he was going to let her say it for her sake. Bo, on the other hand, had not been filled in with all the details.

"What'dya mean Jessie?" Confusions spread across Bo's soft features.

"Well, parta the reason Buzz proposed was 'cause we decided I should move ta Star Command with him for a while." She looked to him for support and he gave her a tight squeeze. "Couples hav'ta be engaged or married ta live together. I knew when we decided that I should go with him, he would propose, I jist didn't know when." She turned back to her brother and best friend, waiting for a response.

"Oh Jessie! I wish ya didn't hav'ta go. I'm gonna miss ya!" Bo closed the gap between them and gave Jessie a big hug.

"I'll miss ya too, botha ya. It jist didn't make sense for Buzz and I to start this wonderful relationship and then go a whole year without seein' each other again."

"No, you are right Jess, It'll be hard ta see ya go, but you two should be together right now." Woody finally chimed in.

"It won't be a permanent thing." Buzz added. "Several years at most, while we look into different options with my career. And of course we will visit as much as possible." They all knew it was the best solution, they just were not fully prepared for everything that went along with the decision.

"And I'm sure we'll git married here on earth!" Jessie turned to Buzz for confirmation, realizing they had not discussed that yet.

Buzz chuckled and nodded. "It makes the most sense to me! We might just have to figure a few things out." His thoughts turned to his team, who would not exactly blend in as earthlings.

"Alright, I git it. I'll stop my mopin' and git back ta bein' happy for ya'll." Bo smiled and turned back to clean up the dishes.

"Leave'em " Woody reached his hand out to stop Bo. "We've all had a long day, we can clean up tommorra." He smiled softly at the woman and took her hand in his. She had done so much work for the party, she deserved a break.

The four friends walked back to the house, chatting excitedly about the events of the day. It was certainly a day they were all going to remember.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna drive Bo home." Woody offered once they were inside. The friends nodded as he turned to look at Bo. "Jist let me go upstairs and change and we can go." He kissed her forehead and hurried up the stairs.

Buzz and Jessie smiled at each other, they both knew Bo drove herself, Woody was just looking for a reason to leave the house tonight.

"Thank you, for everything Bo, I couldn't have pulled it off without you." Buzz walked over to Bo and pulled her in for a hug.

"Anything for the two of ya. I jist like seein' ya happy." Bo hugged him back, truly happy she could be part of such an important event in their lives. "Jist don't forget us normal folk while you are havin' fun in space!" She teased the two of them.

"I'll try, but I'm not makin' any promises!" Jessie dished it right back. The two hugged as Woody walked down the stairs at that moment.

"They aren't leavin' yet! You don't hav'ta act like you'll never see 'em again!" Woody joked with the room.

"Alright mister feisty pants, let's get you outta here before ya kill the mood!" Bo grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the door. "G'night kids!" Bo called behind her, and she could hear laughing as she closed the door.

"Now, what possible reason could he have for wanting to give us the house to ourselves." Buzz didn't look at Jessie as he spoke, but she could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"He probably saw the looks you were givin' me all night." Jessie giggled. "You weren't very good at keepin' your thoughts to yourself, Mr Lightyear." Jessie walked over to him and placed her hands on his broad chest.

"Oh? And what exactly was I thinking?" Buzz placed his hands over Jessie's.

"Well, you were practically undressin' me with your eyes the whole night. So ya must have been thinkin' you didn't like my clothes very much." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, teasing him just enough to get a response out of him.

His voice was deep and husky as he started to speak. "Quite the opposite actually. I absolutely love what you are wearing. The top gives me a nice view of your bare shoulders." He kissed each of her shoulders softly to prove his point, leaving his head where it was so he could whisper in her ear as he continued. "It hugs you in all the right places." He placed his hands at her side and traced them down her body, and rested at her hips. "And your skirt lets me get a nice look at those long legs of yours." Since he could not very easily reach down and touch her legs, he chose to move his hands behind her so that he could give her butt a soft squeeze. "You know I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear, but damn Jessie, if you were trying to drive me wild, you succeeded."

"Well, that wasn't really the intention, but it's a nice side effect." She flashed him her signature smirk and acted as if his actions were having no effect on her.

"A nice side effect" He scoffed. "Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this right now. You love the fact that you had me turned on during the entire party, that I couldn't keep my eyes off you." His eyes were growing dark with desire, but Jessie wanted to see just how long she could tease him.

"Hmm, it's a good thing you were wearin' jeans, that mighta been a lil embarrassin'." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You are really something, you know that?" He started to chuckle, but stopped as she slipped out of his embrace.

"Oh, I know." She cooly made her way towards the stairs. "I also know that underneath these clothes ya like so much, there is another new purchase ya haven't seen yet." She didn't wait for a reply, she just turned and carried herself up the stairs.

She heard Buzz practically growl behind her as he started to follow her up the steps. When she heard his feet fall against the stairs, she picked up her pace, almost running to her room. Buzz was not far behind, and before she could do anything he had closed the door behind them and pulled her back into his arms.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it? All I want to do is hold my new fiance' in my arms and she goes and runs away." Buzz could see Jessie swoon slightly at her new title.

"Jist 'cause I'm a nice gal doesn't mean I don't have a naughty side." She bit her lip and saw Buzz's attention flicker to her lips.

"Oh, of that I am well aware." Buzz crushed his lips against hers, pulling her right up against his body. He had been wanting to properly kiss her since he watched her walk down the stairs earlier that afternoon, and he was done waiting.

Jessie let her eyes flutter shut as she gave in to his strong kiss. The cowgirl was sure she would never get over just how weak in the knees this man could make her. She laced her fingers together behind his head, giving herself more support and pulling him closer to her. If she were being honest, she had been rather turned on most of the evening as well. While Buzz may not have been wearing anything out of the ordinary, it always got her a little flustered to see him in tight jeans; and after the searing kiss he left her with this afternoon, she knew at some point he would finish what he started.

The space ranger's strong hands, which had been at their usual on her hips, raised slightly so that they rested just underneath her breasts, and his thumbs began to rub circles over her nipples through her bra. That earned him the first moan of the night, and he took it as a win. What he hadn't expected was for her to retaliate so quickly, before he was aware what was happening, he had been pushed down onto the bed. He looked up to meet Jessie's gaze, and she watched him intently as she began to take off her clothes for him. She started with her belt, unhooking it and tossing it too the side. She followed that by taking off her skirt, showing him more of her legs that he had been admiring so much. Finally, she pulled off her shirt, fully revealing the second purchase she had been alluding to. She had been wearing a yellow bra with a white lace detail that pushed up her breast very nicely. It was paired with a matching thong, mainly made of the same yellow fabric, with white lace running around the top against her hips. She swore she saw Buzz lick his lips as she started towards him.

Buzz had moments where he swore he was going to wake up and this was all going to be a dream; that he would awake in the infirmary after being in a coma for a short period of time. This was one of those moments. His childhood crush, the woman of his dreams, had just agreed to marry him, and was now proceeding to drive him wild by stripping for him. He knew he should respond to her actions, but he was still trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream. She was gorgeous, and he wanted to nip, suck and bite at every inch of her creamy skin. He licked his lips as she stepped towards him, knowing he would get his chance to lick at her skin sooner, rather than later. He reached out to grab her as she came closer, but she pushed his hands away and placed hers at his waistband.

Slowly, she unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She made light work of his zipper and pulled down the fabric keeping her from what she wanted. Buzz groaned as he was finally released from his constraints. He unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and reached down to grab the hem and pull it over his head, before throwing it somewhere across the room. It was then that Buzz realized that Jessie was getting herself comfortable between his legs. His eyes rolled back into his head just thinking about what was about to happen. Her hands closed around his hard shaft and started to slide in a rhythmic pattern. Buzz started to prop himself up on his elbows and he could feel her hands started to twist opposite directions, but when she added her mouth to his tip, he lost the strength to keep himself up. She slowly pulled away one hand and took him deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she went. The hand she pulled away replaced itself on his balls ands started to gently massage them. He wasn't sure when she had become an expert at blow jobs, but he was pretty sure he was going to lose it under her touch. She began to suck lightly and used her tongue to add pressure in just the right spots. Buzz found his hands moving to weave into her hair, enjoying the feeling of her bobbing up and down on his shaft. Jessie squeezed a little tighter with both hands and really started to suck hard and slide her mouth much quicker over his tip. Buzz let out a hard groan and Jessie knew he must be getting close.

"Shit. Jess. If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum." His words were labored and airy, with not much drive to stop her. She was in full control right now, he was going to let her do as she pleased.

Jessie took note of his words and knew she could probably tip him over the edge pretty quickly. She placed her thumb against the bottom of his tip and widened her mouth to include her finger, adding pressure to the nerve filled pressure point he barely knew existed. With her bobbing timed to her squeezing, and the gentle pressure on his balls, Buzz was soon seeing stars as he released himself into her mouth for the first time. He tried his best not to shove her head down onto his cock as he arched his back to release, but he wasn't sure he succeeded very well. As he caught his breath he saw Jessie wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, and he felt a spasm of arousal as he realized that she had just swallowed his cum.

Jessie was pretty proud of what she had just accomplished. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to swallow his cum, but read somewhere that guys found it hot, so she wanted to try. When the moment came, she was too wrapped up in pleasuring him to think of any other options. Judging from Buzz's reactions, she was pretty sure he was enjoying himself. She crawled up the bed and nipped at his shoulders before kissing him again, wanting to feel him fight her for dominance.

Buzz wasn't sure if it was from tasting himself on her lips, or simply because this beautiful woman was orchestrating an attack on his body, but he could feel himself getting aroused again. He kissed her for a moment, catching his breath and gaining his strength, before flipping her over so he could start his own attack. He nipped at his favorite spot on her neck, and he was sure it was going to leave a mark. He swirled his tongue and nipped at a few more places before I kissing a trail down her body. Jessie started to resist him, before realizing it was useless, she had pushed him over the edge, now he wanted a turn. He paused for a moment, slipping his hands behind her and popping off her bra. She thought he would claim one of her freed breasts in his mouth, but instead continued to his place between her legs. He rest his hands on top of her legs and traced along the lines of her thong with his thumbs. He felt her wiggle beneath his hands and smirked, he knew it was just the beginning.

Sliding down, he slipped his face between her legs and licked at her warm center through her thong. The moan that escaped her lips was encouragement enough. His thumbs continued their light, teasing pattern as he alternated between licking her and blowing cold air through the obstructing fabric. A loud whimper made him decide it was time to get rid of the obstruction, and he quickly shed her thong across the room. Jessie gasp as she felt his thumb began to trace her soft folds. She spread her legs, needing to feel more against her skin. His thumb was replaced by a finger that dipped it's way in and out of her opening, barely giving her the pleasure she needed.

"Buzz, please." She moaned, not really sure what she was asking for, she just needed more. He added a second finger, pushing deeper inside of her, and she had to grab onto the sheets to keep her grounded. As quickly as that started it was over, and she wanted to object, but before she could find her voice his tongue had replaced his fingers. Jessie couldn't stop the moans and squeaks coming out of her, so she gave up on trying. His tongue moved against her folds and dipped inside of her sporadically, sending waves of pleasure through her body. When she thought it couldn't get any better, he added a finger to his patterns, slipping inside her and teasing at her entrance. Jessie couldn't stop her body from wiggling and twitching at his touch, she was at his mercy, needing more and feeling way too much at the same time. Her world changed when he took away his finger and placed his thumb against her clitoris. His tongue continued its attack as his thumb moved in a circular pattern, adding pressure as he went. Jessie wasn't sure whether a moan or a scream escaped her lips as she fell into oblivion, either way, Buzz thought it was one of the hottest sounds he had ever heard. He licked up her spilled juices and kissed his way back on top of her. This time, he took the time to pause at each of her breasts, showering each with kisses before taking the nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Jessie reached for Buzz wanting to kiss him, more than feel his lips on any other part of her body. She pulled him to her and wrapped one leg around his body as she started to kiss him. Buzz eagerly dipped his tongue in her mouth and Jessie quickly added hers to the war for dominance. She was surprised to feel that he was hard and waiting for her again, though she was far from upset. She reached for his length and stroked herself with his tip, coating him in her juices before guiding him inside her. They moaned in tandem as he filled her with his length. Buzz took a moment to readjust his legs before pulling himself back out of her and sliding in again. He kept this slow pace between them as he let the tension build back up in their bodies. He brought her leg back to their side and carefully rolled them over so that she was now on top. He picked up his pace, quickly sliding into her from below. She braced herself against his chest with one hand, and with the other, reached behind her to play with his balls again. He groaned, and she could feel his thrusting miss a beat as he collected himself again. Jessie began to swirl her hips around as Buzz continued to pump into her, adding pleasure for both of them.

Jessie released her hold on his balls and leaned forward, changing the angle at which he entered her. She peppered his shoulders with kissed and started to suck on his ear. "I have an idea." she whispered between taking his lobe in her mouth.

Buzz slowed his thrusts and turned his attention to what she was saying. "Oh?" He wasn't sure why she didn't just go for it, instead of mentioning something to him.

"You ready?" She gave her hips a thrust to emphasise her words.

"Sure." As long as he was with her he was willing to at least try something once. He doubted she would be into anything too crazy.

Buzz felt cold as Jessie pulled herself away from him, and he was confused as to what she could be doing until he looked up. Jessie had repositioned herself at the end of the bed, turned away from him on her hands and knees. She looked back at him expectantly, "I'm gittin' lonely over here!" She teased.

Buzz had not realized that he was sitting there staring at her in all her glory, rather than getting up to continue pleasuring her. He quickly climbed to his knees and positioned himself at her entrance again. Slowly, he slipped himself inside her, enjoying this new view and angle a little too much. Grabbing onto her hips, he began to thrust into her once again.

The air was filled with the sounds of moans and their bodies slapping together, and neither one of them would have asked for anything different. Jessie's arms were becoming weak from the intense pleasure moving through her body so she relaxed her arms so that she was resting on her elbows.

Buzz found himself once again being more than a man than a gentleman. Not only was he sure this was his new favorite position, but now he had an amazing view off her ass to boot. He groaned, and smacked her ass before he could realize what came over him. He felt a shudder rip through Jessie's body and he realized she actually enjoyed it. He tested the waters and smacked her a little harder, this time earning a moan. He smirked and returned his hands to her waist; he would save that information for later. Right now he was close and he wanted to do nothing more than slam into her until they fell into oblivion. He gripped her tightly and started thrusting much harder than he had been. Jessie steadied herself on one arm and reached up to play with her clitoris, knowing he was close. He could feel her fingers at her entrance rub against his quickening member, and the thought of her pleasuring herself at the same time he was pleasuring her had him ruined. His head fell back and with a few more hard thrusts he was shooting his seed inside her. He kept up his thrusts as long as he could, hearing a deep moan coming from the woman below him. They both collapsed onto the bed, their breathing heavy and limbs weak.

After several minutes, Buzz was the first to speak. "I like it when you have ideas." He chuckled and cuddled up to her.

Jessie giggled and turned into his embrace. "Yeah, I noticed that."

They laid there for a moment before Jessie started to get cold. Since they weren't lying in a way they could get under the covers, she figured she would get up and put some clothes on. She slipped on her discarded thong and reached into Buzz's bag for one of his shirts.

"Don't you have any pajamas of your own?" He teased, though he wasn't upset. He loved the sight of her in his clothes, especially when it was nothing but a shirt.

"Yeah, but I like yours better." She stuck her tongue out at him and slipped the shirt over her head.

As Buzz watched the shirt fall to cover her body, he noticed something slightly concerning. "Jess, come here" He sat up as he spoke.

She padded over to him, unaware of what he was interested in. As she reached him, he lifted up the shirt slightly to look at her hips.

"Jess, why did you tell me I was hurting you?" His voice was gentle and he looked up to meet her gaze, concerned. The last thing her wanted to do was hurt her, and if that meant he need to be more restrained during sex, he would.

Jessie looked down at her hips, not sure what he was talking about. It was then she noticed the skin along her hips where he had been holding her beginning to purple. "I wasn't in any pain." She shrugged. "I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything."

His brow furrowed, trying to gage her reaction. "Promise?"

"Of course Buzz, I'm fine. I was highly enjoying myself." Her voice deepened as she bent down to kiss him. "Now put on some clothes b'fore I change my mind 'bout sleep." Her eyes flickered down to his soft member, just waiting to be played with again.

Buzz laughed and stood up to find himself some clothes. "Don't tempt me." He slid on his boxers and nothing more, if Jessie could be dressed to tease him, he could tease her. He contemplated the thought of having another go, but they would have plenty of time to be with each other and he was still feeling a little weak from the first few rounds. Still, he pulled Jessie towards him and gave her a fiery kiss. He felt her swoon at the sudden passion, and he took the chance to reach his arm under her knees and pick her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down before crawling in next to her and covering them in the sheets.

Jessie curled up against his chest, resting her hand against his broad muscles. She softly traced one of the raised pale scars that were scattered over his skin. "Do you remember how you got each of your scars?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Not all of them, but probably most of them." He tried to look back in his memory for details and came up short with some of them. Some of the scars were from such minor and silly things, it wasn't worth remembering how he got them.

"I thought you wore a suit while you are working. How do you get scars through your suit?" Jessie had never seen him wear his suit in person, but she imagined it would be pretty thick and hard to penetrate.

"Usually I am wearing it, but sometimes we get attacked before we can put them on, some of them are from when I was still in boot camp." He paused, reflecting back on some of the more horrific battles he had been in. "Some of them are from the suit breaking during a fight." He was distant, he didn't often let himself think of past battles. It wasn't something he really liked to remember.

"Oh. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Jessie realized how quiet Buzz had become and that it must be a touchy subject for him.

"You don't have to apologize for asking about my life." Buzz held her hand and looked down at her. "I know there is a big part of my life you don't know a whole lot about, but you are my life now, and I'm willing to share anything with you. Just know, a lot of what you _don't_ know isn't very pretty." His gaze was intense, and a small part of him worried about Jessie learning about his Star Command life. Would she still love him if she learned what his life was really like?

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

Buzz closed his eyes and sighed. It was better that she knew now, when she could easily change her mind about him and wouldn't have to take a spaceship home. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." He found it hard to look at her as he continued. "I've taken many lives, and hurt even more, all in the name of Star Command. I try to remind myself that it is for the safety of the galaxy, and that the people I've killed are horrible people, but it doesn't stop me from regretting it. I find myself thinking about their personal lives; if they have a family or loved ones that they are leaving behind. I love the good that Star Command does, I just wish that it didn't mean ruining lives in the process." Buzz still couldn't look at Jessie, he was too afraid to look at her face and see that she hated him. She was silent for a long time, and Buzz was sure she was about to run.

Jessie was trying to process everything Buzz had just told her. She knew he was highly respected among his peers, but she had not taken the time to think about why that might be. But Jessie was not disgusted by Buzz, nor did she love him any less. In fact, she was pretty sure she loved him more. She knew it could not be easy to see what he had seen and experience what he had experienced and still remain a kind hearted, gentle person. Instead of growing numb to what he had seen, he felt the pain of those he had hurt, and in a way, it made him a more caring man. She could see that he was struggling with he had just told her. His brow was furrowed and his lips were tight; quite the contrast from the man who she had just made love to a few moments before.

Buzz's eyes were still closed when he felt Jessie's weight shift next to him, and he was sure she was leaving. Instead, he felt her gently straddle over his hips and place her hands on his cheeks. His eyes flew open in shock, taking in her features, not mad, but soft and caring.

"You are an amazin' man Buzz Lightyear, ya give so much of yourself n' ask for nothin' in return. Ya care for others, sometime more 'an they deserve. And ya have a heart so big that the darkness you've faced can't consume it. I know ya may think ya don't deserve happiness, but you deserve it more "an anyone, and I am honored to be the woman ya chose ta share your life with." Jessie know her reaction may have been a little overwhelming, but she needed Buzz to know she would always love him, no matter what happened. What she did not expect was to see a single tear escape from the side of Buzz's eye, or to feel his arms wrap around her and pull her to him in a warm embrace.

Buzz was sure he was dreaming. He did not deserve this red haired vixen, who could see no wrong in him and loved him unconditionally. He was so worried that she would desert him, that when she did the opposite, his worries melted away and a weight lifted from his chest that he didn't know had been there, possibly for years. He couldn't help but let a few stray tears roll from his eyes because one of his biggest fears had been completely disproven.

"Oh Jess, I don't think you know how much I needed to hear that." His hand rested against her head, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He knew she was special, but he never fully realized just how perfect she was. It was moments like this that he was sure she was his soul mate, it had just taken him far too long to accept it.

"I will love you no matter what Buzz, and you can share anything will me. I don't want you to second guess those two things." She turned her head and sealed her promise with a kiss.

"And I want you to know that the same is true for you Jess. You are my everything. You always have been, it just took me way too long to admit it." He smiled at her for the first time since she asked about his scars, and she was happy to see the smile back on his face.

She bent down to kiss him one more time before climbing off of him and claiming her spot at his side once again. "Yeah, it may have taken me a few to many years as well, partner."

Jessie felt her eyelids grow heavy as she cuddled closer to her space ranger. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep, emotionally drained and physically worn from their eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this one is kinda short, and honestly, kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter is their trip to Star Command and I just couldn't find a good spot to cut it that made sense. I'm still trying to figure out an ending for these two. I have a few ideas, but I keep hitting road blocks and then my mind decides to write other stories instead. But don't worry, I fully intend to finish this baby! I hate when you get into a fanfic only to find it doesn't have an ending! Just bare with me, the updates might not come as fast.**

 **Thank you to all those out there who have read this far! R &R pretty please! **

**I own nothing, except the plot I guess.**

* * *

The next few days flew by faster than they expected. Jessie had been a tornado when it came to packing, throwing things many different ways. She had no idea what to take with her and what to leave behind. She could not take much with her thanks to the way they were traveling and the size of the living quarters, so she settled for mostly taking clothes, a few books and some of her favorite photos. When they finally settled into a house of their own, wherever that might be, then she could sort through her things and pack up for real.

On their last day, Jessie found herself picking up her room and sorting through a few small things while Bo sat on her bed and kept her company. "I'm going to leave a pile of stuff that I could possibly need so it won't be hard for Woody to find if I ask." She wasn't entirely sure how that might work, but she knew they had sent packages to Buzz before, so it couldn't be too difficult.

"I jist still can't believe you are really leavin'." Bo knew things were going to be really different without her best friend.

"I know, ain't it crazy? Who woulda thunk? A month ago I was lil old me, now I'm engaged 'nd goin' off ta space." In her excitement, Jessie had missed the pained look on Bo's features.

"What are we gonna do without ya?" It was hard for Bo not to catch Jessie's enthusiasm.

"You'll be fine! You've got each other! Maybe Woody'll finally take a hint 'nd ask you ta move in, or propose or somethin'!" Jessie was bounding around the room, collecting last minute things.

Bo scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, wouldn't that be somethin'! I won't hold my breath." Bo loved Woody more than anything, but she was convinced the man would never move things along in their relationship.

"Ya never know! You are still doin' better than Buzz and me!" She giggled, leaning against the bed.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I'll jist move myself in 'n see if he notices" Bo mused.

"Oh, please do!" I would love ta see his reaction!" Jessie couldn't control her laughter.

"I'll make sure ta keep ya informed." Bo giggled.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The four friends had dinner as an intimate farewell to the parting couple. They knew it wasn't a permanent move, but that didn't stop them from cherishing them moment like it was. The truth was, they weren't certain how long Jessie and Buzz would be away, and they knew it was going to be an interesting adjustment.

As the quartet finished the night on the porch, final thoughts were exchanged about the couple's move. "Well, I think goodbye is gonna be even harder 'an most this time, for the botha ya. This trip sure has been somethin' special." Woody looked adoringly at the couple sitting on the steps.

"You can say that again!" Buzz chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulder. He was beyond excited to take her with him tomorrow and surprise all his friends at Star Command.

"I know it goes without bein' said, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Take care of my sister, Buzz. Take care of each other." Woody took a long sip of the warm coffee in his hands.

"With my life." Buzz was looking deep in Jessie's eyes, promising her more than her protective older brother.

Jessie gave Buzz a smile and cuddled against his shoulder. She would miss these nights, sitting out on the porch with everyone, listening to the crickets chirp. It would definitely be something she would look forward to when they came home.

"Do ya know anythin' 'bout the assistant job yet?" Bo broke the silence.

"I know Commander Nebula was working on it, but email communication can be a little slow at times. I'm not too worried about it." Buzz smiled, happy to know there would be a place in his world where Jessie would fit in perfectly.

"I'll be happy jist ta git a lil time to settle in up there. I'm sure it'll be an adjustment." Jessie looked up to the sky, as if she could see Star Command from where they were sitting.

"You'll be great. I believe in you." Buzz kissed her cheek, reassuring her. "Though, speaking of adjustment, we might want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long travel day." Buzz hated to end the great evening, but he knew even he would be worn out, and it would probably be harder on Jessie.

"I was jist thinkin' I should probably head home." Bo added, she would be happy when ending the day would mean she could just head upstairs and climb in bed.

Bo stood and walked to Jessie and Buzz, they both stood to meet her and exchange hugs. "I'm gonna miss ya both so much. Be safe and enjoy your time together."

"Miss you Bo, make sure ya keep Woody in line! Someone needs ta!" She gave her best friend another big hug.

"Oh, you know I will." Bo winked at Jessie and flashed a smile towards the cowboy.

"Hey now, I can handle myself!" Woody argued.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jessie quipped.

"Alright you two. I'm off, safe travels. Keep in touch when ya can." Bo squeezed Jessie's hand and gave Buzz a kiss on the cheek before slowly strolling to her car.

Woody plopped his drink down and hurried off after her, slightly upset she had not said goodnight to him.

"Well, what do you think? Are you ready?" Buzz still had moments where he worried she might back out, not from their relationship, but not wanting to leave her home and her family with him.

"I am. It's gonna be an adventure, and I'm excited. I'm nervous as all git out, but that's what I got you fer." She flashed him a smile, remembering the days when one of her smiles could turn him into a babbling mess.

"I know it's going to be a big change for you, but I don't think I can express how happy I am that you decided to come back with me. Sometimes things can get so hectic up there, and having you with me after a long day is going to be amazing." Buzz reached for one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"I want ta be there fer ya, I want ta be there for us. I've known fer a while that part of me was missin' I jist could never figure out what. Now I know it's been you all 'long. And I can't much call myself a cowgirl if I'm not up fer a lil adventure!" She giggled lightly.

Buzz chuckled, still stunned by the fiery redhead before him; she always seemed to see the positives in any situation. "Alright cowgirl, let's get some sleep. I'm already tired just thinking about tomorrow." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and together they made their way upstairs to her room, where they slept in her bed for the last time that trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey readers! I wanted to let you guys know I'm still here! I actually have a decent amount written for this story, but I'm struggling with the scene right after this... I thought I would post a little teaser to let you know I haven't forgotten about you! I'm hoping to have more updates in the next few days! If I can get this evil writers block to go away. I still love this story and want to finish it. Thank you SO MUCH for all those who have reviewed and favorited! You keep me going!_**

* * *

The next morning was a whirlwind for the couple, finishing up packing and making their way to the local airport. From there they would take a short ride on a small plane until they arrived near the closest Star Command base. There were not many on Earth, so they were lucky this one was actually rather close to them. They were picked up from the airport and taken to the base, where they prepared to take a space shuttle to the Star Command base above Capital City.

"Are you ready?" Buzz checked in with Jessie as they walked hand in hand towards the shuttle; their baggage had already been loaded separately.

Jessie took a deep breath and looked at the large ship in front of her. It was not much bigger than the plane they had taken to get there, but it was much more technologically advanced, and that was easy to see. "As I'll ever be. Am I gonna git sick?" She looked towards him nervously.

"You shouldn't. The shuttle has a dampening field and is pressure sensitive, so it should feel like a normal plane ride. But everyone reacts differently." He knew he wasn't doing much to reassure her, but he wanted to be honest with her so she knew what to expect.

"Well, only one way ta find out." She nodded, convincing herself she could do this, and they started up the steps to the craft.

The inside reminded Jessie of what she thought a private jet might look like, only with much more serious seatbelts and a lot more buttons. There was room for up to 20 people to sit, though they were the only ones on this flight. They settled in two seats near the front and waited for the captain to let them know they were taking off.

Up at Star Command base, Buzz's team were eagerly awaiting his arrival. While Star Command could handle themselves just fine without Buzz, somehow things ran smoother, just by having him around. Plus, his team did not get to go out on missions that were as exciting as when he was around. With him around, they were often the first team sent out to an emergency situation. Without him, they went on routine missions and rarely saw any action. Not that they could not handle themselves without him, but they were definitely better with him.

"What time is Buzz's shuttle supposed to arrive?" Booster asked his friends, bouncing a little with excitement. Booster was a large red alien from Planet Jo-ad, who was extremely fond of Buzz. He was childlike at times, but was a good friend, and could hold his own in a battle.

"In a few hours, I think." Mira Nova responded, the least excited of the bunch, yet excited in her own way. Mira Nova was the heir to the Tangean throne, but found herself wanting to be a Space Ranger to better protect her people. She was the most human like of the three, yet her blue skin and red hair proved that she was far from human.

"His shuttle should be arriving at precisely 2100 hours, so about 20 minutes." XR finally added. XR or Xperimental Ranger, had been built by the Little Green Men after the supposed death of Buzz's last partner, Warp Darkmatter. Buzz refused to take another partner, and the LGM's thought it was the perfect opportunity to introduce their latest project, a robot ranger. Though hesitant at first, Buzz accepted XR as his partner and the robot proved a wealth of information and entertainment for the mismatched group.

"Ohh! I'm so excited! I feel like he has been gone forever!" Booster was getting more bouncy by the minute.

"Booster, calm down. It's only been a month." Mira Nova leaned back in her chair. They were at the commissary, trying to pass time before his arrival.

"I know, but still. I hate it when he takes his leave all at the same time! Maybe we can go with him next time!"

"You say that every time he does this. I'm pretty sure he takes his leave to get away from us, he isn't going to want to take us with him. Besides, the people of Earth are still pretty new to this whole 'alien' thing. I think a big guy like you might scare them more than Star Command might like." Mira chuckled at the thought, though she wasn't much better herself.

"Oh, alright." Booster finally sat down, his excitement dwindling slightly.

It wasn't long before they were alerted to the shuttle's arrival, and the remaining members of Buzz's team made their way down to the docking station. Once outside, all they had to do was wait for the shuttle to finish docking procedures and they would finally see their friend.

" _Preparing to receive two life forms."_ A computerized voice informed them.

"Two?" They all said in unison. There were not many rangers from Earth, so having someone else aboard the shuttle was pretty out of place.

"None of the other rangers from Buzz's planet are on leave right now, who could it possibly be?" XR questioned.

"It's a surprise." A booming voice registered behind them. All three turned around to find their command officer, and they saluted him, a natural reaction at this point. "At ease rangers. I'm here for the same reason you are, to welcome Buzz back from leave." Commander Nebula had a slight smirk on his normally tough and serious face.

"A surprise sir? A surprise is cookies or doughnuts, not a person." Mira could not contain her sass, even in front of her commanding officer

"Not this time." Was all he added, turning his attention to the doors before them.

The three exchanged a confused look before turning around to face the doors as well, even more eager for them to open. They didn't have to wait long, almost immediately the doors opened, but their initial view was blocked by the steam let off by the air pressure evening out.

"Welcome back Captain." Nebula called out, filling the gap.

As the steam cleared, the three could finally see Buzz appear in the doorway, holding the hand of a familiar redheaded Earthling. His team had meet Jessie before, but only over video chat and from Buzz's childhood stories. Mira was the most aware of Buzz's feelings for the fellow redhead, and she was very aware of how cozy the two seemed to be at the moment. Mira knew that Buzz often thought his feelings for Jessie were unrequited, though Mira could tell that wasn't true. Something had obviously changed on his latest trip.

"Good to be back, Commander." Buzz smiled, turning his attention to his awestruck team.

"Jessie!" Booster was the first to snap out of his confused state, bouncing over to claim the equally as awestruck human. She had obviously seen Booster through video, but had not expected him to be so big. She awkwardly returned his hug with one arm, not fully sure how to handle herself.

"Howdy Booster, nice ta see ya again." She responded, slightly out of breath.

"Welcome aboard Jessie, glad you could join us." Nebula nodded, confusing the three even more.

"Join us?" XR finally joined the conversation, looking between the couple and Commander Nebula for an explanation.

All of them were shocked to hear the Commander chuckle. "I'll let you take handle that one Buzz, I must get back to my office." He nodded and turned to leave without waiting on a response.

Suddenly all three sets of eyes were focused on Buzz, and he chuckled nervously. "So, how were things while I was gone?" He avoided the topic, mainly to antagonize his team. Jessie couldn't help but smile beside him

"No no no, first you get to explain why you took off to Earth for a month and then suddenly come back with the girl of your dreams in tow." Mira finally spoke up, waving her hands for emphasis as she spoke.

Both Buzz and Jessie were slightly shocked by her outburst. Jessie was unaware of how much his team knew about her, and Buzz was unaware how passionate Mira seemed to be about his love life.

"Well, my trip was a little more eventful than expected." He started, not sure how to explain everything.

"You can say that again." Jessie quipped. "I tricked Buzzie here into admitting his feelings for me. Best decision of my life." She looked at him adoringly.

"Jessie and I decided it would be best for our relationship if she were to come live up here with me." Buzz added, not breaking eye contact with Jessie.

"But regulation mandates that couples must be married or planning to be married to share quarters." XR spat out, still confused.

"Buzz, you dog!" Mira had put the pieces together and figured out what Buzz was implying. She couldn't help but be proud of him.

Buzz blushed, knowing Mira had figured it out. The two of them had previously discussed his feelings for Jessie, but even she was beginning to worry he would never follow through.

"What am I missing?" XR was now looking between Buzz and Mira, trying to understand the interaction.

Buzz started to speak, but was cut off by Mira. "They _are_ getting married! Buzz proposed, didn't ya Buzz?" Mira folded her arms over her chest.

Buzz turned to Jessie and they smiled at each other, before they let go of each other's hands so she could show them her ring. All three of them began to admire her ring and wish the couple congratulations.

"I didn't think ya had it in ya Buzz, but congratulations. I'm proud of ya." The princess clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. "Let's let these two get settled in, I'm sure they've had a long trip, and it's been an exciting day for Jessie." She turned and started to shoo off XR and Booster before turning once more to Jessie. "I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I hope we will soon. If you ever need to talk to anyone besides Buzz over here, I'm your girl." She offered Jessie a hug and turned to follow the guys deeper into Star Command.

Jessie took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything that had just happened. Her first flight into space, a hug from two different alien creatures, and finding herself her new best friend; it had definitely been a long day.

Buzz looked at Jessie, seeing that she was trying to process everything around her. He gave her a moment before taking her hand again and kissing it, trying to pull her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to see your new home?" Buzz smiled, more excited by his own words than he expected.

"You're darn tutin'!" Jessie gave him a big smile and started to pull him forward, not realizing she wasn't sure where she was going. She was just excited to be with Buzz and to learn everything she could about her new home.

Buzz chuckled and started to match her stride, only pausing a moment to be distracted by her enthusiasm. The pair received several looks along their walk, but Jessie didn't seem to notice. Buzz was sure that most of the looks were due to his fellow Space Rangers being surprised by his new companion. It was a much different view than the normally rigid and formal ranger that he normally was. Maybe this new relationship of theirs would be a good thing, not just for him, but for all of Star Command.

Buzz pulled Jessie off the main pathway down a corridor that looked more like a dorm hallway or a hotel hallway than the rest of the structure. She assumed they must be getting close to his living quarters. A few turns later, Buzz stopped in front of a door and entered a code on a touch pad, opening the door in front of them. "Welcome home Jess." Buzz grinned and motioned for her to enter.

 _... To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, I have to admit, I'm a bad Buzz Lightyear fan. I haven't seen as much of the BLOSC tv show as I would have liked. So this image of Star Command is a little more my own image. I will admit it comes a lot from the idea of Stargate Atlantis, a little bit of Star Trek, and a little bit of what I have seen from BLOSC, sprinkled with my own ideas. Sorry if it drives anyone crazy with how wrong it is. I also totally hate the love scene in this one, but that is what I have been stuck on for months, so I forced myself to write**_ **something** _ **so I could get it published.**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone out there still reading! I should have another update for ya before too long!  
**_

* * *

Jessie took a hesitant step into the dark room, and lights flickered on around her. She jumped slightly, not used to the automatic features. The further she walked inside, the more lights turned on revealing the room to her wandering gaze. Jessie's jaw had dropped as she slowly walked around, admiring the room. There was a small kitchenette, with a refrigerator, a microwave, a coffee pot and a sink, and next to that was a small dining table, with only room enough for two. Opposite that, there was a small sitting area with a couch and coffee table, and a desk that housed a computer and most of Buzz's paperwork. She saw two closed doors that she assumed lead to a bathroom and the bedroom, but she wasn't sure.

Buzz watched Jessie, amused as she took everything in. It was a world that he was more than used to, but to her, everything was exciting and new. He let her explore on her own, knowing that she would let him know if she had any questions or concerns. He saw her walk over towards the doors to the bedroom and bathroom and fought to hold in a chuckle. He wanted to see how long it would take her to give up trying to figure out how to open the doors.

Jessie looked at the doors in front of her, puzzled. There were no knobs or pulls to open them, and the pad that was next to them had no buttons to push or switches to turn. She found herself feeling around the door for some hidden panel she must be missing. "Tarnation…" She muttered to herself, determined to figure it out on her own. It was then that she heard Buzz chuckled behind her.

"As much as I'm enjoying watching you try to figure this out, the doors aren't going to open for you just yet." Buzz smiled and walked towards his confused fiance.

"Wha'da mean? What's the point of havin' doors that won't open?" Jessie rested her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, they open, just not for you." He chuckled again and waved his hand over the pad, opening the doors.

Jessie folded her arms across her chest and stared at the doors, almost offended that they wouldn't work for her.

"It's a safety measure," He explained to her. "So that if the base were to fall under attack, rangers and their loved ones could take cover in their quarters if needed, and intruders would have a harder time getting in. I just need to add some of your DNA to the system and it will accept you too." He kissed her cheek, hoping to kiss away her grouchy look, and placed a hand between her shoulders.

"Well, why didn't ya say so!" Her frustrated look turned to him.

"Because I was having too much fun watching you try to figure it out." He chuckled. "Sorry." He added quickly to the end.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was childish but it was the best response she could come up with at the moment. "So, wha'da need? Saliva? Blood?" She grew slightly worried, she didn't want to prick herself to make herself bleed.

"A strand of hair will do just fine." He laughed, knowing that having her here was sure to be an adventure.

Jessie reached up to her head and plucked out a hair and handed it to him. Without any further comment, he walked to another panel on the wall, and after pressing a few buttons, before placing her hair on a tray and waiting for the machine to do it's job.

Buzz walked back to Jessie and folded his arms across his chest. "Try it now." He encouraged her.

Jessie looked at the panel hesitantly, but wave her hand over the sensor as he had just done. She jumped when the door slid shut, but turned to look at him with a big smile.

"You should be able to access any of the automated features in here now, but keep note over the next few days and let me know if anything doesn't work." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to grab their bags.

It wasn't hard for Jessie to notice the slight difference in Buzz now that they were in his world. It was nothing bad, but he had a different confidence about him. He looked like someone who could command attention, though she knew he would never demand it. His laid back, country person was replaced by someone who was used to regulations and being on high alert. He just carried himself differently, she decided as she watched him walk about the room.

"What?" Buzz asked, when he noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot and was watching him intently.

"Nothin'. Jist gittin' used to this new side of ya." She smiled, finally moving from her place in front of the doors.

Buzz knew that he must be carrying himself differently, he could feel it himself. It was his natural reaction when he was on base. He was a leader among the rangers, and he chose to act as such, whether on the clock or off. That was one of the reasons he loved going back to Earth so much, it was the only time he could truly relax.

"As long as you still love this side, that's all that matters." Buzz pulled her in for a kiss. A chime from his computer pulled them apart.

The computer was set to activate when he returned so that he could be updated on any changes he might need to know before he returned to active duty the next day. He was hoping the alert was nothing that would pull him away from Jessie so early. He gave her hand a squeeze and went to see what it could have been. A smile grew across his features as he read his latest communication.

"What is it?" Jessie asked, reading his reaction.

"It's a message from Dr. Lasseter, the veterinarian I was telling you about. He says that you should take the time you need to transition, but that he would love to have you join his team once you are ready."

"Yeehaw!" Jessie couldn't help herself, she was definitely in for an adventure of a lifetime.

"I thought you might like that. When I get a chance tomorrow I will take you down to meet him. I think you two will get along great." Buzz couldn't believe how easily the pieces of his life were falling into place now that he has stopped holding himself back from happiness.

"That sounds perfect! I'm excited!" Jessie gleamed, holding back a yawn.

"I think all the excitement is getting to you." Buzz chuckled as he returned to her side.

"Maybe, but I'm not done explorin' jist yet!" Jessie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back over to the panels on the wall.

Looking at them suspiciously, she hesitated for just a moment before waving her hand in front of them. The doors slid open causing a surprised look to cross her face. Tentatively, she poked her head inside the door to her left, and the light above her head turned on causing her to jump once again.

"These fancy lights of yours are gonna take some gittin' used to." She turned to Buzz to find him trying to hide the amused look on his face. She gave him a smirk and stepped into the freshly lit room.

It was easy enough to tell this was the bathroom, with all the necessary features one might need in one. It wasn't fancy, but it was homey enough that she didn't feel like she was in a public restroom. She smiled, seeing that there was a spot next to Buzz's towel where hers would be, and she felt for the first time how real this all was. She had really fallen in love with her best friend, and she had really moved to space to live with him. This was really her life. It was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. Turning from the bathroom, Jessie took several large strides towards Buzz and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"What's the matter?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess it's jist all sinkin' in fer me. This is really happenin'." Her voice was shakier than she would have liked.

"You aren't regretting this decision, are you?" He wished he could be sure of her answer.

"Oh, no! Never! I'm jist a lil more scared than I'm used ta bein'. I knew a hug from you would help." She smiled up at him, already calming down from his presence.

Buzz smiled back at her, more than happy knowing they had made the right decision. "I'll always be here for you Jess, no matter what. I know this is a big adjustment for you, but I know that you are going to do great things. You'll get used to all the automatic lights and doors, and the alien species. It took me a little while too, so I know it can be home for you." He kissed her forehead.

"How did I git so lucky ta have a fella as good to me as you are?" Jessie felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I still say I'm the lucky one." Buzz bent to kiss her lips, and was surprised when her hand moved to hold him in place.

The kiss was gentle, but passionate and natural. Jessie needed his presence to ground her and comfort her on top of his loving words. Buzz felt a stirring in his gut, but he would let Jessie lead this time. He wanted her to know that he was here for her, exactly how she needed him to be. Before he could consider anything different, it was over, but it left them both slightly breathless.

"Why don't we call it a tie?" Jessie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we explore one last room and call it a night?" Buzz rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her further.

"I almost forgot we had another room!" Jessie bounded off and Buzz found himself chuckling and shaking his head. He would never get used to her constant amount of energy and passion for life, but he knew that was a good thing.

Jessie stopped in the doorway to her new bedroom and let the lights flicker on, not started this time because she knew what to expect. Again she was pleasantly surprised how homey it felt. The bed was against the outer wall, lined up in the center. There was nightstands on either side with a small lamp that seemed to be manual, like she was used to. There was a dresser against one wall and along the top were several picture frames and awards that Buzz had won. Slowly Jessie stepped closer to inspect them. She knew of the awards that he had won, Buzz had been in contact with the Pride siblings throughout his boot camp and years in the service, but she enjoyed the photos, many of which she had never seen before. There was one of his graduating class from the academy, Buzz looked much younger, and Jessie smiled remembering that she and Woody had been able to been able to attend his graduation. There was a picture of Buzz with his current teammates, all in their ranger suits, thought she couldn't tell where they were. There was a picture of him with Commander Nebula and they were shaking hands, she could only guess he had just been promoted or receiving an award. And the last one was Buzz with another ranger, thought it was one that she didn't recognize. He had blue skin, not unlike Mira, and he seemed to be friends with Buzz, but she thought if they were friends, she would know who he was. Jessie picked up the frame and tried to look closer at it, sure that it was her own memory drawing a blank.

"That's Warp Darkmatter, my old partner." Buzz answered her unspoken question.

"The one ya had when ya first became a ranger? I guess I don't remember much 'bout him, did he die?" Jessie asked, still trying to remember the mystery man.

Buzz took the frame from Jessie's hands and looked at it closely. "You could say that." He placed the picture back down again. "We thought he died, but it turns out that he had turned against us and gone to work for Zurg. I considered him one of my best friends, along with you and Woody. Now he is one of my biggest enemies. I keep his picture around as a reminder to be careful who I trust, and that there are only a few people in my life worthy of my complete trust." Buzz's face was hard, and Jessie wasn't sure whether to comfort him or let him deal with the emotions himself. He stepped towards the bed and picked up a frame off the nightstand that Jessie hadn't noticed before. He looked at it and his expression seemed to soften. "I've learned the hard way that people aren't always what you expect; but there are a few people I trust, no matter what. One's that I know would have my back through thick and thin. They are basically family, and soon they will be. I keep this picture closest to me to remind me that there is always good in the world, no matter how rough the day might have been." He smiled at Jessie as he passed her the photo.

Jessie smiled and felt tears behind her eyes as she looked down at the four people smiling back at her. It was a picture from Buzz and Woody's high school graduation; Jessie and Bo would graduate a year later. Bo was hanging on Woody's arm, already an established item at the time, and Jessie was between Woody and Buzz, holding Woody's other arm and casually leaning her head against Buzz's shoulder. Jessie giggled, remembering that she had wanted to be more affectionate towards him at the time, but she was to afraid of rejection, and he was already set up to go to boot camp for Star Command a few months later. Even in the picture it was easy to see the awkward tension between them, and that they easily could have been a couple at that point.

"Those're some pretty great friends ya got there. But that redhead looks a lil goofy, don'tcha think?" Jessie made a funny face at Buzz, scrunching up her nose to emphasize her words.

"Not at all. I think she is beautiful. She's got a fire in her as wild as her red hair. She might be a little too spirited for some people to handle, but that is one of my favorite things about her." Buzz stepped closer to Jessie, taking her in his arms as he continued. "She is probably the person I trust most in that photo, so much so that I've given her my heart, and I would give up my life for her if I had to." Buzz took the frame from her hands again and set it back down to it's place on the nightstand.

"Hmm, she seems nice." Jessie added playfully.

"You could say that." Buzz chuckled and bent to kiss her again.

This time their kiss was far from gentle. It was apparent that whatever emotions Buzz had been feeling were now raging within him, causing a burning desire for her affections. Jessie was happy to give in and just feel. The whole day had been emotional for her. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to feel when she woke up in the morning, but for now, with Buzz's arms around her, she felt at peace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, never having enough of him filling her senses.

Buzz's hands slid from around her waist and rested on her butt, pulling her against him and causing her to gasp. He felt one of her hands tangle in his hair, and he knew that if he had planned on stopping this before it got any further, he would be screwed. Lucky, he had no intentions of stopping; what better way to welcome her home than this.

Together they fell onto the bed and became wrapped up in each other. Jessie managed to land on top, and quickly slid her hands underneath his shirt, ready to feel more of him against her. Their kiss broke momentarily so that Buzz could shed his shirt, and resumed just as passionate as before. Buzz gave Jessie's ass a good smack, causing her to whimper, and discarded her shirt across the room before she could catch a breath.

Skillfully, Buzz flipped them over so that Jessie was beneath him. He took his time, kissing every inch of her, leaving a trail of flushed skin as he went. He teasingly kissed along the waist of her pants, giving her memories of times when her pants weren't quite so in the way. And when he felt like he had sufficiently teased here there, he moved to her breasts, kissing the outside of her bra, so she could just barely feel his touches.

"Buzz, please." Jessie writhed, needing more than what he was giving her. She knew full and well what he was trying to do, and it was working. Jessie slipped her fingers into his hair and encourage him back up to her lips. She needed a minute to clear her head so she wouldn't be turned into a non-reciprocating mess; though his searing kiss wasn't helping much.

Now on more equal footing, Jessie began to palm Buzz through his pants, not missing the moment where his hips bucked and his breathing became erratic. It didn't last long, and Buzz thought Jessie had taken pity on him, but instead both her hands had moved to remove the constricting garment. Buzz was relieved by the freedom, and struggled to shake his pants free.

"Let me help you with that." Jessie slyly smirked and she wiggled below him so that she could pull down his pants. Buzz had just been thinking that their was definitely an easier way to do this, when he felt his warm hands around his girth. He caught his breath again as his muscular arms started threatened to give out. And then her lips were around him, and Buzz had to resist the urge to push deeper into the warmth of her mouth. Buzz moaned, and Jessie giggled; the vibrations sending new waves of pleasure through his body.

Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours, and as much as Buzz was enjoying his current predicament, he was sure his arms would give at any moment. "Jess. I can't..." he managed in breathy reply. Jessie let go of him with a 'pop' knowing that she was asking a lot of him. Buzz breathed a sigh of relief as her face appeared below him again, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. He plopped down next to her, all to aware that his arms may feel like mush, but another part of him was still rock hard.

Jessie stripped her pants and underwear off and moved to straddle him, knowing he wouldn't be using his arms much any time soon. She took the head of his shaft and coated it with the juices now dripping from her lower lips. They shared a moan as she sank lower, taking all of him inside her. She paused a moment, adjusting to his size, and slid off of him again. She continued to move tantalizingly slow, feeling every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. Buzz began to meet her with a little thrust right before he was fully inside her. Jessie was beginning to feel her insides coil and knew she needed to get her lover to a place where he would fall with her.

Taking a page from his book, Jessie grabbed Buzz's arms and pinned them above his head, not that he was going to move them much anyway. This new position had him hitting her insides just right, and Buzz was very receptive to the way her breasts and nipples felt as the moved along his chest with each of her thrusts.

Jessie continued their slow pace, drawing out the pleasure for them both. At this point Buzz was going crazy. Jessie had begun swirling her hips and each move she made had his skin crawling and his insides begging to explode. Her mouth reclaimed his and the fire inside both of them began to run over.

Buzz's hips lifted off the bed, thrusting deep inside Jessie, causing her to moan. She continued to ride him through their shared orgasm, thought she couldn't help but pick up the pace a little. When her legs couldn't hold up any longer, she slipped off him and plopped down next to him on the bed. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Buzz managed while catching his breath.

Jessie giggled and cuddled up to his side. "Now why 'ould I wanna do that?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I wonder." He smiled at her, finally moving his arms to wrap around her. "I don't think I'm going to be able to feel my arms for a week."

"Oh hush ya big baby, don't pretend ya didn't like it." Jessie stifled a yawn.

"Oh, I liked it. But I like having you here even more." He settled down even further into bed, more than ready for sleep to overcome him.

"I could definitely get used to this." Was the last thing Jessie said before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Howdy readers! I know it's been forever since I have updated this story, but I'm definitely still here! I'm not very confident in being an action writer so I have kinda been dreading the next part of this story. I know how it will end, but I want to actually give you the full story and not skip all the good stuff. I wanted to give you a little teaser to remind you that I still love you all!**

* * *

A blaring alarm the next morning reminded Buzz that vacation was over and that it was time to get back to work. He shut off the alarm with a groan, not ready to face the morning yet, the warm body next to him reminding him why. He realized that making himself leave Jessie's side every morning was going to be difficult, especially since he had grown used to spending so much time with her at the farm. Giving her a gentle peck on the cheek, he finally managed to force himself out of bed and into the shower.

Jessie opened her eyes to a strange sight, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked around for Buzz, but decided the sound of running water must mean he was in the shower. Jessie sat up, pulling the covers with her as she took in the room around her again, trying to remind herself that this was home and that she could feel comfortable here. It was a weird feeling for the cowgirl, having lived in the same house all her life, but she knew it was one that came with many rewards.

Buzz turned off the water and grabbed his towel, smiling at the open spot where Jessie's would soon be. He quickly dried off and made his way back to the bedroom, surprised to see Jessie awake.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." He bent down to kiss her, relishing in the feel of having a home with her.

"Ya didn't. I think my internal clock did. I'm too used ta wakin' up early, even if the sun ain't 'round ta tell me how early it is." She gave him a smile and watched as he got ready for the day. It was her first time seeing him in uniform, and she couldn't help but giggle as he struggled into the purple bodysuit.

"Laugh all you want, but I can find a way to make you wear one of these too!" Buzz teased, starting to dress in his white armor.

"Alright, I'll be nice! I think I'd rather wear my hat as much as possible." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"I shouldn't be out too long today. I have a few briefings to attend and some paperwork to catch up on. Are you going to be good by yourself for a while?" Buzz was now placing on the last of his armor.

"I'll be fine! I'm gonna unpack, and maybe if I feel like I won't git lost I'll take a walk 'nd explore a lil." Buzz could read the excitement in her tone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. If you do get lost, just ask any ranger for directions. _Most_ of them are friendly, I can't guarantee all of them will be." He added with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll jist make sure ta avoid the folks that look extra mean." Jessie smiled, warming up to the feeling of making home with Buzz.

"I think you will be able to handle yourself pretty well." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I hate to run out on you like this, but my first meeting is soon so I better get going."

"No sweat 'Captain'." Jessie saluted Buzz with a smirk.

Buzz turned and left the room with a chuckle, and moments later Jessie could hear gentle 'swoosh' of the outer door. She sighed and looked around the room, trying to figure out how she should start her day.

The room around her was strange. She was not used to having a room with no windows. She missed having the sun to wake her up, though it clearly wasn't necessary. She looked around the room again, trying to memorize its features. Jessie found herself drawn once again to the pictures on Buzz's dresser. She couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly turned Warp Darkmatter from his friends and his allies. Surely living as Zurg's right hand man could not be worth giving up the only life you had ever known. She replaced the picture back in its place and turned to pick up the one by Buzz's bedside. She smiled again at the memory, remembering at the time how much she wished she could call herself Buzz's girl. Looking back, it was clear that she already was; none of the other girls ever bothered to pursue him. Everyone knew they would end up together, it was only just a matter of time.

Jessie replaced the picture and turned around to pick her bags up off the floor. Buzz had a few empty drawers for her to place her things in, so it didn't take her long to get dressed and unpack. She took a small toiletry bag and her towel to the bathroom where she placed them in their respective places. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of making this place more like home. The last she she grabbed was her favorite coffee mug that she had packed without Woody knowing. She knew it wasn't necessary, but she liked having little knick knacks from home. Moving to the kitchen, she placed the cup in the small cupboard about the coffee maker.

Turning to face the rest of the room, Jessie smiled and placed her hands on her hips. She was unpacked and this was officially home. She could feel herself getting used to the idea more and more, and soon it wouldn't sound so hard to believe.

"Well, I guess a self guided tour couldn't hurt nothin'" She adjusted her hat and headed to the door, sure she was going to get herself lost.

After managing to navigate herself through several halls and open rooms, Jessie was sure that she could herself back home, but it turned out to be trickier that she though. She found herself in a large room with windows for the ceiling, and she couldn't believe the amount of stars she saw. She couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sky before her, and though she knew she should stop walking, she was too distracted to use her better judgement. Before she knew it, she ran into another person, much harder than she would have thought possible.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Jessie cried as she adjusted her hat.

"Don't worry about it Jessie, I know how distracting looking at all the stars can be." Smiled back the familiar face of a fellow red head.

"Mira! It's good ta see ya! You aren't at those borin' meetin's Buzz hasta attend?" Jessie giggled.

"No, I got lucky, those are only for Commanding Officers. So I thought I would sneak away from the boys for a while before we started going off on missions again." Mira rolled her eyes at the thought of XR and Booster driving her nuts.

"I know that feelin'." Jessie giggled. "I usta need ta sneak away from Woody ever' once in awhile. Sometimes a girl jist needs a minute ta git away and not be one of the guys." She smiled at Mira, glad to have some common ground to bond over.

"Thank you! Finally someone who gets me!" Mira offered a big smile, knowing it would be good to have another woman around in her close circle of friends. Sure, there were other women rangers, but she was never able to bond with them the same way she could with the fellow red-head in front of her.

"I guess spendin' time with all fellas can get to a girl after 'while. And Booster and XR seems to be a little harder ta handle than your average male." Jessie hoped she hadn't said something offencive.

"Oh man, like you wouldn't believe! The giant child and the robot that overcompensates for not actually being a real guy! It's good to have Buzz back because he normally deals with their moods much better than I do!" Mira folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, exasperated just by her memories.

"Buzz's always been good with characters. Not sure if it's 'cause he is always so calm, or 'cause he has such a high tolerance for other people. But he is definitely the kind of person you want to have by your side." Jessie couldn't help but blush while thinking about him.

"I know I definitely like having him around, though, I'm sure he is going to be more than thrilled to have you around. I'm glad things finally worked out for the two of you." Mira offered a warm smile.

"Trust me, I am too! 'nd I'm really excited ta be here with him. It's gonna be very diff'rent and it's gonna take some gettin' used ta, but I know it's fur the best." Jessie looked up at the stars again, accepting those as part of her new life.

"Like I said before, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Mira offered.

"Thank you Mira…" Jessie started, but stopped as the ground underneath them shook. Both women were caught off guard and had to steady themselves to stay balanced.

Mira looked around her, trying to figure out what may have caused the building to shake.

"I take it that's not a normal thing around here?" Jessie asked, slightly worried.

"Not usually. That felt like there was an explosion somewhere." Mira suddenly regretted not wearing her suit so she could have access to her radio.

"An explosion?" Jessie's worry began to grow, especially because she was separated from Buzz.

"Unfortunately. I should probably get you back to your quarters and get my suit on. I doubt that it's a coincidence this happened the same day Buzz returned to duty." Mira's eyes were constantly darting, trying to find signs that anything was amiss.

"Ya think this' Zurg?" Jessie guessed.

"Maybe, I might be jumping to conclusions, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Let's get out of here." Mira stepped to leave, but heard a crash around her. Both women looked up to see several of the windows and some large pieces of rubble coming their way. Before they could react, the rubbled had covered them both, knocking them unconscious.

 _To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi friends, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. I really struggled with this bit. I really am more of a lovely dovey writer than an action writer. I knew how I wanted it to end, but I just couldn't get there. Luckily, rewatching some of my other fandom helped! As promised, I didn't want to leave you with no conclusion to this story, so here it is. It's so much longer than I ever imagined, and I still look back at it finding it hard to believe that I wrote this. I'm super proud of it, so I hope everyone that reads it at least enjoys it! Thanks so much for sticking it out with me!**

 **And now, the concussion...**

* * *

Commander Nebula, Buzz and most of the other Captains on base were gathered around a long table in one of the few conference rooms the space station offered. Captain Hammley and his team had just returned from a 2 week recon mission, spying on Zurg and his allies. They had recovered a lot of helpful intel, thus the gathering of all the team leaders on base. Hammley has just finished his mission briefing when the power turned off in the room.

Instantly, the green glow of their collective ranger suits flooded their eyes, as each and every ranger jumped to their feet.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a power grid malfunction?" Captain Rextilion, a tech based officer, retorted.

"Stay on high alert gentlemen. If Zurg knows that we have any intel that can help us stop him, he will try to destroy it." Commander Nebula looked around the room, his own heightened senses working overtime.

Not more that two rooms over, the sounds of an explosion rang through the air, throwing he seasoned officers to their feet. Instantly, they each hit the button on their suit forcing the dome of their suits shut for the most protection. They scrambled back to their feet and rushed from the room to find the source of the first explosion, and to hopefully stay clear of any secondary ones.

"We must have been followed by Zurg's minions!" Hammley called out over the chaos.

"Wasn't the whole point of your mission to remain covert?!" Buzz questioned as he assessed the situation around him.

"We must have missed something! Not all of us can go on a month long leave to find ourselves a girlfriend!" Hammley snorted back.

 _Jessie!_ Buzz's mind instantly rushed to his likely terrified fiance. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't make mistakes like this, you would have more time to relax!" Buzz was fed up at this point, and worried about Jessie. He wanted to rush to her side to protect her, but knew that he had a lot more people to protect than just the novice redhead, and he could protect her most by dealing with the attacker head on.

Buzz tapped into his communicator and called out for his team. "Mira, Booster, XR, where are you?" Maybe he could get one of them to check on Jessie.

"Booster and I are at the commissary, we haven't seem Mira all day. Is everything okay?" XR responded in his ear.

"There has been an explosion, likely from Zurg or one of his minions. Mira, do you copy?" Buzz tried again.

"She hadn't been on com all day. I think she has been avoiding us." Booster responded sadly.

"Yeah, well, now is not the time for that. Find Mira and make sure you guys are ready for action." Buzz sighed, annoyed that his vacation had made his team lazy. "And do me a favor, can you check on Jessie? This isn't exactly the welcome home I wanted for her."

"Sure thing Buzz." XR responded as the teammates left the commissary behind.

Buzz turned back to the task at hand, turning his laser to the highest stun setting and moving around the corner where others had begun to explore. As the first officer stuck his head around the wall of the explosion, green beams of power exploded out, barely missing the officer's head.

"Zurg." Buzz growled, now sure that his arch-nemesis was here.

As if hearing his own name, the giant purple robot floated around the corner, directly into Buzz's line of site. "Did you miss me Buzz Lightyear?" The villain maniacally asked as he pointed his ion blaster in Buzz's direction.

"Any day I don't see you, I consider a good day." Buzz retorted as he jumped behind a wall for protection.

"Now that's just not fair!" Zurg whined as he pushed closer to Buzz's position. "Any day I don't see you, I consider a waste of my precious time. You should have been under my control years ago, and yet here we are again. Won't you come easy this time Buzz?" The humor behind the villain's words made Buzz cringe.

"Not likely!" Buzz quipped as he jumped out from his hiding place and shot his lazer at Zurg. His blast landed a hit on Zurg's ion blaster, temporarily disarming in.

Frustrated, Zurg stood up taller, remaining unthreatened by the ranger before him. "No matter, my minions have alerted me to a pretty red-head that you seem to have grown fond of on your trip home. I'm sure she will bend to my will much easier than you will!" Zurg laughed as he rushed off in another direction before any of the other rangers could respond.

"Jessie!" Buzz called out and instantly took off after Zurg. "XR, Booster, what is the status on Mira and Jessie?" He called frantically.

"No luck yet, but there was some building damage in sector 7 that we are headed to right now. Engineers are already on site trying to clear the rubble. Word is that they found two life forms in the wreckage." XR was not happy to report his findings to his Commanding Officer, but he knew he needed to know.

"Damn it!" Buzz cursed under his breath. "I'm on my way. Stay in high alert. Zurg is likely already on his way there." Buzz punched off his communicator, not interested in hearing their response. He pushed his jet pack harder, trying to get to the scene of the accident before Zurg. The accident may be unrelated, but with Zurg on site, he didn't want to take any chances.

Buzz swiftly landed next to XR and Booster, just next to the rubble that was being removed. "Have they figured out who is down there yet?"

"Not yet. It's clear whoever is down there is unconscious because they aren't responding via comm or otherwise." XR explained.

"Or whoever is down there doesn't have a communicator." Buzz tried not to let his worries cloud his judgement.

Buzz looked up to the ceiling, thankful for the shield technology in place that kept them all from being pulled out into the void of space. In his suit he would be fine, but others might not be so lucky. "The shield!" Buzz realized that Zurg had not shown up yet, which meant that he had other plans in mind. "Come with me!" He ordered his teammates as he started up his jetpack again. "Zurg must be going after the shield generator, otherwise he would have been here by now!" Buzz explained as he led them towards the control room.

The three men landed just outside the large doors, hoping for a stealthy entrance. "Make sure your lasers are on stun." he whispered to them, knowing that if anyone was inside the room, besides Zurg, they could get caught in the crossfire. Both rangers adjusted their lasers and followed behind Buzz as he crept into the room.

Sure enough, Zurg was there, with two of his brain pods trying to mess with the controls.

"We need more time to figure out which control is which!" Buzz heard one of the terrified minions say.

"Then stand back and I'll just shoot the whole thing!" Zurg growled and activated his ion blaster again.

"Not on my watch!" Buzz shot at Zurg's ion blaster again, making it short out and smoke.

"Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg turned towards his foe as his other arm transformed into a second weapon. He started shooting blindly towards his enemy, not caring what destruction he left behind.

Booster managed to stun the brain pods in all the confusion, leaving Zurg to be the only one undefeated.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Zurg called out, still shooting.

"I've done it before, I can do it again!" Buzz shot back, but Zurg was moving too fast, and he couldn't land any more direct hits after his first.

The same could not be said for Zurg, as one of his hits successfully hit Buzz in his right shoulder. Buzz cried out in pain, but it didn't stop his attack. At this point, more rangers had shown up, and had launched a full attack on Zurg.

"Stand down Zurg, we have you surrounded!" Hammley called out.

"Now do you?" Zurg chuckled, confusing the rangers.

"You won't get away this time!" XR shouted, barely threatening their adversary.

"That's what you think!" Seeing his chance, and always opting to run away to avoid capture, Zurg shot at the ceiling until it began to crumble and made his exit.

The falling debris knocked several rangers unconscious, including Buzz and Hammley, but at least Zurg was gone for now.

* * *

Buzz awoke with a start, with the bright lights of the infirmary instantly attacking his eyes. "Easy there champ, you took quite a hit to the head." Doctor Allen Warburton recalled. "You've got quite the concussion, along with that shoulder injury of yours." He looked back at the soldier's charts on the end of his bed.

"What happened? We almost had him!" Buzz tried to remember in vain.

"Blasted coward shot a hole in the roof and ran away, knocking out several of you rangers in the process." the doctor responded calmly.

"Speaking of holes, did they figure out who was under the rubble in sector 7?" Buzz could feel his heartbeat begin race.

The doctor looked at him hard with a concerned face. He had hoped the ranger would have taken longer to remember that detail. "I was afraid you would ask about that."

Buzz didn't need any more explanation, he knew who had been under there the whole time, he just didn't want to believe it. "Where is she? Where is Jessie? I need to see her!" He moved to get up, but the doctor pushed him down by his good shoulder.

"She's asleep, like you should be. She has some pretty serious injuries and its best for her body just to heal right now. We've given her some sedative so she isn't in pain." Dr. Warburton explained.

"When can I see her?" Buzz knew better than to fight the doctor.

"Soon, but first you both have some healing to do. She isn't going anywhere." He paused and looked Buzz sternly in the eye. "And _neither_ are _you_."

Buzz sighed and relaxed further into the bed. He hated not being able to see Jessie, especially because it was all his fault that she was injured. He started to regret bringing her back with him. He loved her more than ever, but he didn't want to live her life in constant fear. It was clear that Zurg now saw her as a bargaining chip, and would do whatever he could to get a hold of her. Buzz would just have to make sure that never happened. He tried to not let his mind wander wildly, because he knew if he did he would come up with a million reasons to send Jessie back to Earth. He also knew that, from now on, she was safer with him, because Zurg would stop at nothing to find her. Buzz cursed himself slightly, knowing she would never be in this situation if it wasn't for him. But he found it hard to be too upset, because he loved her, and had never been happier than having her in his life.

His head started to hurt from all the thinking, and he decided he should take the doctors orders and get some sleep. The sooner he healed, the sooner he would see Jessie. Buzz willed himself to sleep, remembering the calmer times when he would fall asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

The first thing Jessie felt was a horrible headache, but she had the feeling that was the least of her worries. As she tried to stretch her limbs, she felt a heavy weight holding down her left leg, and a different weight on her left arm. She groaned, not liking the feeling of being stuck and willed her eyes to open. Initially, all she could see was the white light of the room around her, but as her eyes started to adjust, she saw what was holding her arm down. She smiled, seeing Buzz sleeping on her arm, his own in a sling with what looked like bandages making his shoulder thicker than normal. Speaking of thicker, under the blanket she could see that her left leg was thicker, leading her to assume their must be a cast around it. Slowly sitting up, she tried to remember how she had gotten here, and couldn't remember many details at all. She remembered leaving their quarters and starting to look around, but that was it.

Her stirring had awoken Buzz, and before she could search her mind much more, he had jumped from her side to sit closer to her on the bed. "Jessie! You're awake! Thank God!" He reached out to caress her cheek, wanting to kiss her, but not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Have I been sleepin' long?" She questioned, her voice coming out horse after lack of use.

"For about a week now. For a while they were giving you sedatives, to keep you asleep, but they stopped a few days ago and you continued sleeping. It was hard to believe them when they said you would wake up on your own." He offered her a worried smile.

"What happened, what'd I miss?" She reached up to hold his hand.

"Zurg decided to pay us a visit." He explained sarcastically. "You and Mira were trapped under rubble that knocked you unconscious. It was a while before you were discovered, and a couple hours before they could get you out. Mira just woke up yesterday."

"Is she okay?!" Jessie moved like she was going to see the woman. Buzz gently held her down.

"She's about as good as you are, which means you will have to wait a few days to see her." Buzz gave her body a once over, already knowing most of her ailments.

"How bad am I?" She looked over her body, noticing some bruising and cuts.

"Well, you and I have matching concussions. You've got a broken leg, as I'm sure you've figured out. Luckily no broken ribs, but they are bruised pretty bad, and of course you've got plenty of cuts and bruises that you can see." Buzz momentarily flashed back to one of his first times in this infirmary, sporting very similar injuries.

"How'd you end up with a concussion?" She squeezed his hand again.

"Pretty much the same way you did. Zurg blasted a hole in the ceiling to escape, every ranger in that room walked out with some sort of concussion. Minus XR of course." Buzz rolled his eyes at how proud the robot had been to be unscathed.

"Ah! Jessie! It's good to see you awake finally! How is our newest patient?" Doctor Warburton picked that time to enter the room, after hearing the voices from her room and assuming she was awake.

"As good as I can be, I 'spose." Jessie shrugged, feeling those bruised ribs for the first time. "Buzz here jist got finished tellin' me 'bout all my broken parts."

"Yes, well, there was one more thing that we wanted to wait until you were awake to discuss." The doctor was looking at her chart again, not realizing he was leaving the couple hanging.

After a minute, Buzz cleared his throat. "Doc?" The doctor looked up to two expectant set of eyes.

"Yes, right. Well, as is normal with your type of trauma, we were running an ultrasound to look for bruised and ruptured organs. Luckily we found none, and came across this instead." He adjusted the paperwork on the clipboard so that the ultrasound picture was on top and handed it to the pair.

Together, they sucked in a breath, not sure if they fully understood what they were seeing. "What are we looking at her doc?" Buzz questioned first.

"Well, in about 8 months time, Star Command will be welcoming it's newest ranger. Congratulations. You are pregnant!" He smiled at the couple and left the room to give them some privacy.

Jessie hadn't taken her eyes from the picture before her. "Oh Buzzie, can you believe it? I'm… We're… pregnant!" Jessie was willing to admit that she was scared. She never imagined her life as it was at this moment. But somehow, she knew with Buzz at her side, everything would be okay.

"I don't know what to say!" Buzz said honestly.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Jessie was starting to get nervous.

Buzz realized he needed to get control of his thoughts, because Jessie needed to know that he was excited for them. "I could never be mad at you, especially with this kind of news!" He looked at her and then at his injured shoulder, and quickly moved to the other side of the bed and encouraged her to scoot over so he could fully join her. "I'll admit I'm a little shocked, but you already know that there is no one I would rather start a family with than you." Gently, he placed his hand on her stomach, knowing it would still be some time before he could feel the child within her.

"Ya had me nervous there fer a minute." Jessie giggled, relaxing into his touch. "I'm still kinda nervous, but s'long as we do this together, I know we can handle it."

"I'd never want to do it any other way." He kissed her, for what felt like the first time in forever. Though their injures kept them from taking it any further, they relaxed, knowing that they were together, like they always should have been. And though the progression of their relationship was anything but normal, it worked for them, and that is what mattered.

They fell asleep together in the infirmary bed, Buzz's hand over Jessie's stomach, and Jessie's hand over his. Who knew what the future had in store for them, but in this moment, all that mattered was the present. They had each other, and would, to infinity and beyond.

The End


End file.
